Sé mi por Siempre
by Georgi G
Summary: Sentarse junto al río y sentirse completo, es la satisfacción mas grande después de recorrer un camino. Secuela de Sólo Contigo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Dos niños jugaban entre los árboles, solo risas y el correr del agua del rio se escuchaban, saltando de piedra en piedra llegaron hasta el viejo Sauce.

-Blaine! Si te subes ahí, te vas a caer! Es muy alto!.-

-No es tan alto! Ven!-

Blaine trepo las primeras ramas, subió hasta donde más pudo.

-Ves? Sube. Yo te ayudo.-

-No. Es muy alto. Me voy a caer.-

Blaine se inclino para ver que tan alto estaba, la rama en la que estaba sentado crujió, miró a Kurt e intento bajar, pero en cuanto se movió, la rama se quebró haciéndolo caer.

\- Blaine!.- grito Kurt y se acerco corriendo donde había caído su amigo. -Estas bien?.-

-Me duele el pie.-dijo Blaine sentado en el suelo. -Creo que me lo rompí.-

-Voy a buscar ayuda.- Kurt intento levantarse pero Blaine lo tomó de la mano. -

\- No. No me dejes. Tengo miedo.-

-Está bien, pero no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que ir con tu mamá para que te lleve al hospital. Apóyate en mí y yo te ayudo a caminar.-

Kurt pasó el brazo de Blaine sobre su hombro y le ayudo a incorporarse. Blaine se apoyo en su amigo, y por unos segundos se quedo observándolo.

-Que pasa? Te duele algo más?- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-No. Nada. Vamos.- dijo Blaine sintiéndose seguro con su amigo ayudándolo.

...

Parpadeo varias veces sintiendo sus ojos secos, no sabía porque su memoria había viajado tan lejos, miro a Kurt durmiendo sobre su pecho, abrazado a él, era cerca del mediodía pero no quiso levantarse para no despertar a su novio. Era el cumpleaños de Kurt, estaban en la cabaña junto al mar, habían llegado el día anterior y pasearon todo el día e hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, Blaine no tenía muchas fuerzas, y suponía que Kurt tampoco, así que probablemente almorzarían en la cabaña.

Los días habían pasado volando después del incidente con Marcela, ella no se fue del pueblo, Blaine no entendía cual era el sentido de quedarse después de la escena en el bar, pero no se había acercado más, lo cual agradeció. La única discusión que tuvo Blaine con Kurt fue cuando éste encontró unas ramas secas en el baúl del auto y Blaine le contó lo que había sucedido. Kurt se enojo porque no se lo dijo en el momento. Después de eso todo había estado tranquilo, ambos habían rendido exámenes finales y habían aprobado, pronto comenzarían las clases del último año de sus carreras, estaban felices por eso, y porque faltaba menos para su boda.

Kurt se removió entre sueños, Blaine acaricio su cabello observándolo, su memoria volvió a viajar intentando recordar que estaba haciendo ese mismo día un año antes. Era habitual enviarle un mensaje temprano a su amigo, siempre pasaban los cumpleaños juntos, y en la noche festejaban en el bar con sus amigos. Ahora éste hermoso hombre descansaba entre sus brazos, paso de ser su hermano, su amigo incondicional, a ser su novio, su amor, su todo. Sonreía ante este pensamiento, su todo, eso era Kurt para él, todo.

Acariciaba el hombro de su novio mientras su mente vagaba, Kurt despertó, se aferro a él y bostezo.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine.

-Hola. Buen día.- Kurt observo a su novio.

-Feliz Cumpleaños hermoso.- Blaine lo beso varias veces en los labios.

-El mejor cumpleaños.- dijo Kurt sonriendo. -Que hora es?-

-La hora de almorzar creo. Pido algo o salimos a comer afuera?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Salgamos.-

Se bañaron y vistieron sin prisa, salieron de la pequeña cabaña hacia el centro del pueblo en busca de algún lugar donde almorzar, encontraron el local que habían visitado la anterior vez.

Se quedaron recorriendo el pueblo, compraron nuevas artesanías, Blaine se encontró con el artesano que hizo sus anillos de compromisos, lo saludo levantando su mano y mostrando su anillo, el artesano le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llego el atardecer caminaron por la playa de la mano, con la arena bajo sus pies y el mar humedeciéndolos llegaron a un lugar muy especial para ambos.

-Sabes dónde estamos?-

-Vas a pedirme matrimonio de nuevo? Porque te volvería a decir que si.- dijo con entusiasmo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa y mucho amor, tomo su mano y la beso.

-No, pero es bueno saber que volverías a aceptar. Solo deseo que siempre volvamos para nuestro aniversario de casados, que nunca olvidemos éste lugar.-

-Nunca lo vamos a olvidar.- Kurt abrazo a su novio y luego se besaron. - Te amo mucho.-

-Yo te amo más.-

…..

Al volver a la cabaña, Kurt entro al baño y Blaine aprovechó para hacer una llamada. Le había costado mucho decidir que regalarle a su novio en su cumpleaños, hasta que encontró en una página de internet el regalo ideal. Tuvo que esperar unos días para que llegara el obsequio y había estado pendiente del correo para que Kurt no lo recibiera, cuando al fin llego, dos días antes de su viaje, lo escondió muy bien hasta ese día en el que busco el momento indicado para entregárselo a su novio.

Kurt salió del baño y Blaine estaba mirando hacia afuera por el ventanal. Se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás, Blaine se tenso un poco al principio pero al instante se relajo cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de su novio.

-Que te pasa que estas nervioso.- pregunto Kurt.

-Nada. No quiero irme de acá, podríamos mudarnos?-

-Si, por favor! Seria magnifico.- dijo Kurt besando el cuello de Blaine.

Una música comenzó a sonar desde la playa, un grupo de hombres con instrumentos y una muchacha se pararon frente a su cabaña. Kurt se dio cuenta en seguida que eso era una serenata para él.

Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt y se coloco tras él abrazándolo, lo rodeo por la cintura y aunque estaban en silencio escuchando la hermosa canción que interpreto la muchacha, sabía que Kurt estaba muy emocionado por como sus ojos se humedecieron.

Ni bien término la canción Kurt se giro y beso a Blaine sin importarle que estuvieran siendo observados. Blaine les agradeció a los músicos y entró a la habitación junto con su novio.

-Ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Porque fue perfecto.- dijo Kurt.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero no, ese no es el regalo. El regalo es éste.- dijo Blaine entregándole un paquete que saco de su bolso.

Kurt abrió el regalo y se encontró con un libro de fotos. La cobertura era suave como la seda, las inicíales de él y de Blaine estaban grabadas en oro blanco, junto con el símbolo del infinito, el mismo que tenían en sus anillos de compromisos.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Kurt sin poder decir más.

-Es para que guardes todos los momentos que tuvimos y tengamos de aquí en adelante. Sé lo especial que es para ti tener una familia, así que espero que este lleno de fotos pronto.- dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de su novio.

Kurt lo abrazo fuerte, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso, y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro.

-Estoy muy llorón últimamente.- dijo Kurt mientras se limpiaba las mejillas.

-Siempre fuiste llorón, solo que ahora no lo ocultas, así como yo soy celoso.- dijo en modo de burla Blaine.

-No te das una idea de lo que te amo. Si me hubieran dicho hace un año que hoy estaría en ésta situación, jamás lo hubiera creído. Completamente enamorado de ti.- Kurt beso a Blaine con mucha ternura.

-Que bien, porque yo estoy igual.- Blaine sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Y yo te regale una camiseta para tu cumpleaños.- dijo Kurt apenado.

-Hey! Me encanta mi camiseta! Estuve un año para conseguirla, nunca me dijiste como hiciste para que el todo el equipo la firmara.-

-Ese secreto voy a llevármelo a la tumba.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Cenamos acá?-

-Si. Pero no pidas postre.- dijo Kurt con una mirada picara aún abrazado a su novio.

-Helado si.- susurro Blaine cerca de los labios de Kurt, se apartó un poco y busco su celular.

Cenaron en la cama, dándose comida en la boca, la cual no terminaron ya que comenzaron a besarse y haciendo el amor toda la noche, al otro día tuvieron que apresurarse para tomar el bus de vuelta a su pueblo.

Las sonrisas coquetas, roces, y otras insinuaciones estuvieron presentes todo el viaje, así que en cuanto llegaron a su casa sus miradas no se despegaban del otro, Blaine se abalanzó sobre Kurt besándolo con mucha pasión, éste respondió de la misma manera pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, Blaine lo tomó por la cintura presionando sus cuerpos, giro a Kurt y comenzó a besar su cuello moviendo su pelvis contra el trasero de su novio, gimiendo a medida que crecía su excitación junto con la de Kurt, metió su mano dentro de su jean acariciando a su novio escuchando los sonidos que salían de su boca, Kurt paso su mano por detrás de la nuca de Blaine y con la otra se apoyo en la mesa.

-Vamos a la cama.- dijo Kurt entre suspiros.

Blaine sonrió, quito su mano, y Kurt se dio vuelta, entre besos llegaron a la habitación, se quitaron la ropa con mucha prisa y casi con desesperación.

Se recostaron en la cama entre besos y caricias, Kurt busco el lubricante y los preservativos.

-Date vuelta.- le dijo Blaine a su novio.

Kurt se giro y Blaine lo hizo levantar sus caderas. Comenzó a besar sus glúteos, mordiendo, chupando, hasta llegar a ese lugar que tentó deseaba probar. Paso su lengua, para sentir el sabor, Kurt dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ésto era tan nuevo para él como para Blaine, apretó sus labios cuando su novio volvió a pasar su lengua por su orificio, e hizo presión sobre el con sus labios.

La sensación era increíble, Blaine parecía no querer parar nunca, metía su lengua lo más profundo que podía enterrando sus dedos en los glúteos de Kurt, manteniéndolo quieto ya que éste se empujaba hacia él, los sonidos, gemidos y cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kurt lo excitaba mucho mas.

\- Blaine, Blaine! Ahhhh! No puedo! No puedo más!.-

Blaine se incorporó, se colocó el preservativo, y puso lubricante sobre su miembro. Kurt estaba muy impaciente moviendo sus caderas, no lo hizo esperar más, lo penetro lenta y profundamente de una sola vez, su respiración se agito junto con la de Kurt y espero hasta que esté listo para moverse, cuando su novio empezó a empujarse contra él, Blaine lo embistió despacio, y un gemido largo salió de Kurt, subió a su espalda y busco la boca de su novio para besarlo mientras se movía despacio.

Kurt no contenía los suspiros, Blaine simplemente lo hizo perder la cordura, tenía sus caderas elevadas entre las manos de su novio, mientras lo envestía despacio, con calma, ambos disfrutaban esta cercanía, el contacto íntimo con el otro, el amor y la pasión mezclados en sus cuerpos haciendo una combinación perfecta, llenándolos de sensaciones que los desbordaban por momentos.

Blaine apuro sus envestidas sabiendo que su cuerpo ya no soportaría más tiempo, Kurt llevaba un buen tiempo gimiendo alto y empuñando las sábanas debajo de él, había encontrado ese punto dentro de él, haciendo que su novio perdiera todos los papeles, hasta que lo escucho repetir su nombre y tensarse, ambos se dejaron llevar por el orgasmo.

Estaban entrelazados, tendidos en la cama, exhaustos, y felices, el sueño les gano y descansaron en los brazos de su amor, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Que es esto?- pregunto Kurt sosteniendo un sobre.

Blaine estaba sentado desayunando con Kurt cuando éste vio el sobre. Lo tomo entre sus manos, lo abrió y perdió todos los colores de su rostro.

-Es una multa. De mi auto. No entiendo, fue el día de tu cumpleaños, no estábamos...- Blaine reflexiono y la furia lo inundo. -Lo mato!.-

-A quien?!- pregunto alarmado Kurt.

Blaine se levanto y comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina, tenía la boleta en un puño en su mano contra su frente y repetía las mismas palabras.

\- Blaine! Calmante!.-

-Lo voy a matar! Me uso el auto cuando nos fuimos!.- grito Blaine.

-Quien te uso el auto?- pregunto desconcertado Kurt.

-Pedro! Le debe haber quitado las llaves a mi papá! Lo voy a matar!- Blaine busco su teléfono.

-Esta en Italia. Llego ayer, llamo desde allá para saludar a tu mamá.- dijo Kurt sentándose juntando las cosas del desayuno.

Blaine dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Miró la boleta nuevamente y suspiro.

-Se la enviare por fax.- Blaine tomó una lapicera y escribió sobre el papel un cartel que decía "voy a matarte", y guardo la boleta en su bolsillo. -no puedo creerlo! Y se despidió muy feliz y muy...-

-Cálmate Blaine. No vas a conseguir nada así.- Kurt limpio los platos y se giro para mirarlo.- vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

Hacía dos meses que habían comenzado el último año de sus carreras, Kurt había rendido casi todas las materias, le quedaba una para ese año, a Blaine le quedaban cuatro, ambos pusieron todo su esfuerzo para que el año entrante solo tuvieran que rendir las materias que cursarían este año. Kurt trabaja los días de semana con su padre junto a Blaine y Rick, y los fines de semana trabajaba con un contador amigo de Burt. Todo parecía marchar bien, faltaban seis meses para su boda y la ansiedad se hacía sentir en ambos, Blaine acordó asociarse con Burt, comprarían otro taller y donde trabajaría Blaine, era una gran inversión pero primero tendría que hacer una especialización, Blaine estaba buscando la mejor universidad y esperaba poder hacerla a distancia.

-En que pensas?- pregunto Rick a Blaine.

-En que no encuentro ninguna universidad cercana y los cursos son de un año. Podría entrar en la universidad técnica pero el examen de ingreso! Es imposible!.- dijo Blaine.

Mientras ellos hablaban uno de sus profesores se acerco.

\- Blaine, estas buscando cursos de especialización o una carrera?- pregunto el profesor.

-Una especialización, una carrera tardaría tres o cinco años mas.- contesto Blaine.

-Hay una universidad privada, brinda un curso intensivo de un mes.-

…

-Tengo que contarte algo.- dijo Blaine ya en su casa. Se sentaron en la sala uno junto al otro en el sofá.

-Si?.- dijo Kurt.

-Uno de mis profesores me contó que hay una universidad que da cursos de mecánica integral, es privada, cuesta bastante, pero es de un mes y con el titulo también obtengo la habilitación, así que pensé en que podía hacerlo antes de las vacaciones.- dijo Blaine.

-Eso es genial! Es muy bueno.- Kurt estaba realmente emocionado con la noticia.

-Pero hay un problema. Tengo que asistir todos los días. Tendré que viajar y quedarme allá.-

Kurt lo observó un instante mientras se mordía el labio.

-Querés hacerlo?.-

-Podría hacerlo el año entrante en la universidad del estado, pero probablemente termine en un año o más.- dijo Blaine.

-No me respondiste. Querés hacerlo?- pregunto Kurt nuevamente.

-Sí. Pero quiero que tomemos esta decisión juntos.-

-Y la estamos tomando juntos. Es importante para ambos y creo que tenes que hacerlo.-

-Es un mes, entero, tendría que alquilar algo allá y mudarme, aunque los fines de semana puedo venir. Serian como cinco horas de viaje pero no me importa.- dijo Blaine.

-Estoy seguro que vamos a arreglarlo, cuando es?.-

-Dentro de tres meses.- respondió Blaine.

-Tenemos tiempo. Un mes se pasará rápido.-

-Eso significa que no me extrañarías?- pregunto Blaine con una mirada de preocupación.

-Claro que te voy a extrañar tonto. Como no voy a extrañarte si eres el amor de mi vida, pero ésta oportunidad no se va a dar dos veces y hay que aprovecharla. Yo probablemente trabaje todo el tiempo ya que... trabajaré en el estudio contable con un otro contador, se llama Leo, tiene como cincuenta años y es, según mi jefe, el mejor contador.-

-Eso esta muy bien. Cuando te dijo ésto?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Me llamo por teléfono cuando estaba en clase, me dijo que empezaría hoy. Así que probablemente tendré que trabajar más tiempo que antes, seré su ayudante y tiene mucho trabajo.-

Blaine acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Vas a ser un contador antes de recibirte. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-

-Yo también de ti.- dijo Kurt tomando el rostro de Blaine con ambas manos besándolo con ternura.

…..

Blaine se paso la semana buscando información sobre la universidad, Kurt comenzó a trabajar más horas incluyendo el sábado, entre instituto, el taller, y el estudio contable estaba siempre ocupado, solo tenía los domingos libres, pero Blaine entrenaba así que casi no se veían.

Las semanas transcurrieron de igual manera, Blaine no quería empezar a discutir así que decidió que era mejor empezar a planificar la boda.

-Estos son los locales, llame a todos y pedí un presupuesto de lo básico, creo que están bastante bien.- comentó Blaine.

-Enserio?.- pregunto Kurt con sorpresa.

-Si, creo que hay que ir buscando lugar y empezar con los preparativos yo voy a estar afuera un mes, después los finales, después el torneo. Para cuando queramos acordar Noviembre va a estar a días.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Kurt sentándose en una silla junto a su novio.

-No todos tienen los mismos servicios.-

Kurt observaba a Blaine con una sonrisa, le encantaba que su novio éste al pendiente de su boda.

Buscaron entre los dos la mejor opción, quedaron de acuerdo en un local pequeño, tenían que hacer lo preparativos para la decoración, así que decidieron visitar el lugar con Elizabeth y Claudia, unos días después estaban planificando los cuatro todo lo necesario para el salón.

Flores, vajilla, mesas, sillas, y varias cosas más estaban en una lista interminable de revisar, durante las semanas siguientes las actividades llenaron los días de Kurt y Blaine, dejaron algunas cosas con fechas futuras para atender, el tiempo para ellos era cada vez más escaso, Kurt trabajaba después del almuerzo, hasta la hora de entrar al taller y durante la noche en el estudio contable, Blaine entrenaba hasta tarde pero la ausencia de su novio se hacía cada día más presente, se hizo de paciencia e intento no discutir con Kurt, aunque cada día llegaba más tarde hasta que una noche llego muy tarde a dormir.

Kurt ingreso a su casa, era evidente que Blaine estaba durmiendo así que decidió darse una ducha y luego irse a la cama.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine parado en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Blaine, me asustaste. Pensé que dormías.-

-Son las tres de la mañana. Te parece trabajar hasta esta hora?- pregunto enojado Blaine.

-Se me hizo tarde, lo siento.- dijo Kurt entrando al baño.

-Recuerdas que íbamos a hacer hoy?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Iríamos al cine- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt con decepción.

-Oh! Lo siento yo...lo olvide por completo.- dijo con pesar Kurt.

-También olvidaste almorzar y cenar aquí la última semana?.- pregunto Blaine.

-. Blaine...lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo, no...-

-Sabes qué?, ya no importa.- dijo Blaine y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kurt se quedo con un sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, paso toda la semana trabajando y no tuvo tiempo de nada, quería hablar con Blaine pero sabía que estaba enojado y con justa razón así que decidió hablar con él al día siguiente.

La discusión fue inevitable, Blaine no escuchaba razones y Kurt se canso de pedir disculpas, no hablaron en todo el día, ni en el taller, ni en su casa. La situación no mejoró, de hecho empeoró mucho más.

-Ahora no vienes ni a dormir? Que estabas haciendo?- pregunto muy enojado Blaine al ver llegar a su novio a las siete de la mañana.

-Estuve trabajando en el estudio con el contador y el resto de los empleados. No podía venirme y dejar todo por la mitad.- dijo cansado Kurt.

-Claro, y el día de nuestra boda voy a tener que pasar a buscarte por el estudio?.- pregunto con ironía Blaine.

-Estoy cansado y tengo sueño, puedo responderte más tarde?- Kurt camino hasta la habitación, entró, y se recostó en la cama.

Blaine tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo al instituto. Su paciencia se había acabado y ya no discutiría con Kurt.

Cuando regreso a su casa ya de noche, después de un día cargado de trabajo entre el taller y el estudio, encontró a Blaine sentado en el sofá.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt secamente.

-Hola.- respondió Blaine poniéndose de pie.

Kurt lo observo, Blaine tenía una mirada extraña y llevaba puesta su campera.

-Qué pasa?.-

-Me voy.- dijo Blaine en un tono serio.

-A si?.- pregunto Kurt negando con la cabeza sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si, Kurt. Me canse. Me voy. Esto se termino. Todo se término.-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Kurt se despertó temprano, la noche anterior discutió con Blaine y se fue a dormir, supuso que Blaine durmió en el sofá pero cuando se levanto él no estaba, ni su auto. Pensó que solo estaba enojado y que se le pasaría, fue a su armario a buscar su ropa para vestirse y noto que no estaba la ropa de Blaine. Sintió enojo, seguramente Blaine quería darle un escarmiento y volvería durante la tarde. Fue al instituto y no lo encontró, cuando fue al taller su papá le contó que Blaine le pidió unos días para viajar donde estaba la universidad a la que asistiría.

Kurt se sintió mal, decidió hablar con Blaine por teléfono pero éste no lo atendió, entonces no tenía otra opción que esperar hasta que regresará.

Los días pasaron, Kurt tuvo que pedirle a su padre trabajar menos horas para atender su trabajo en el estudio contable. No tuvo tiempo de hablar con Blaine, éste lo evitaba todo el tiempo, él no sabía si sentirse enojado u ofendido, decidió esperar a que a Blaine se le pasara el enojo y así poder hablar más tranquilos. Una noche Blaine apareció por su casa.

-Hola. Podemos hablar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, claro.- respondió Kurt.

-Me llamaron del salón para los arreglos que pedimos.- dijo Blaine con un poco de angustia escondida en su voz.

-No te tengo tiempo para ir, no esta semana.- dijo Kurt sentándose en la cocina, en la mesa tenía muchos papales esparcidos por doquier.

-Me lo imagine. Tal vez deberíamos cancelarlo.- dijo Blaine con enojo.

-Hace lo que quieras.- dijo Kurt en el mismo tono.

-No te importa nada verdad. Ni nuestra boda, ni nosotros, ni yo.- Blaine se sentía muy triste.

-Estoy trabajando, no puedo ocuparme de ésto.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo observo con mucho dolor. Se giro y antes de salir por la puerta, volvió a mirarlo, respiro profundo, dejo las llaves del departamento en el mueble y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kurt no cedería, Blaine siempre quería tener la razón, desde un principio no quería que él trabajará, asique decidió no dar su brazo a torcer.

Al día siguiente, Burt lo llamo varias veces por teléfono hasta que acordó verlo durante la noche.

-Que rayos está pasando entre Blaine y tú?.- pregunto molesto Burt sentándose en la sala de la casa de su hijo.

-Nada. Estamos pasando un mal momento eso es todo.- respondió Kurt.

-Estas seguro? Ustedes están separados?.-

-Está en su casa y yo aquí, se enojo y se fue, cuando se le pase volverá.- dijo Kurt confiadamente.

-Estas seguro Kurt?. Porque ayer me dijo que no habrá boda. Canceló el salón para la fiesta.-

-Que?! Porque?!.- Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno, según lo que él me dijo están separados, no se hablan desde hace semanas y se canceló todo.-

-No. No es así. Yo hablare con él, no pueden decidir esto solo.-

-Está bien. No quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero tienen que sentarse a hablar como los adultos que son.- dijo Burt, se levanto y se despidió de su hijo.

Kurt cerró la puerta de su casa después que su padre se fue, cerró los ojos, era obvio que algo estaba muy mal, pero él lo arreglaría, vio de reojos las llaves de Blaine y junto a ellas algo brillante. Se acerco con su corazón latiendo fuerte, sabía de antemano que era. El anillo de Blaine .

…..

Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio, había estado estudiando, trabajando, haciendo cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar, las últimas semanas pasaron lentas, después de hablar con Kurt le había quedado claro que no existía posibilidad de volver con él. Blaine ya no estaba en su vida, desde hacia tiempo a Kurt no le importaba, no le importo que se fuera de su casa, no le importaba no hablar con él, ni la boda, tal vez ni siquiera noto que no estaba. Eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier cosa, Kurt no notaba su presencia ni su ausencia. Toda su vida tuvo que lidiar con la soledad, de chico sus padres nunca estaban, él se pasaba semanas enteras en casa de Kurt y de adolecente siempre se ocupo haciendo deportes o con el taller, Kurt era su compañía, su único mejor amigo, su hermano, hasta convertirse en toda su vida. Pero en algún momento esa conexión se perdió y volvió a encontrarse solo, y le dolía de tal manera que no creía que pudiera olvidarlo nunca.

Escucho el timbre de su casa y a su madre caminar por el pasillo que da a las habitaciones, un momento después la puerta de su habitación se abrió, se giro y encontró a Kurt observándolo.

-Que pensas que estas haciendo?!- Kurt estaba enojado.

-Que?- pregunto Blaine confundido.

-Me pediste que me casará contigo y ahora me dejas?!-

-Que yo te dejo? Kurt hace semanas que me fui y te diste cuenta hoy? Tan ocupado estabas?- pregunto indignado Blaine.

-Es por eso no? Porque estoy trabajando y no en casa esperándote sin hacer nada.-

-Eso pensas?.- pregunto con tristeza Blaine.

Kurt miro hacia abajo un momento y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-Ándate. No quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Blaine.

-Ya no me amas?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine no respondió, miro hacia abajo y Kurt comenzó a sentir que la desesperación crecía en su interior, no quería llorar, pero sentía que su mundo se hacía cenizas poco a poco.

\- Blaine?.-

-No lo sé. No sé que siento.- dijo por lo bajo Blaine. -ándate. Por favor.-

Kurt cerró sus ojos y el aire se quedo atorado en su pecho. Se giro y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Blaine se sentó junto al escritorio y comenzó a llorar, su madre llego hasta su puerta, entro y lo abrazo.

…..

Se sentó en el sofá de su casa, el silencio era abrumador, su mente era un torbellino de ideas, su corazón dolía, estaba seguro de lo que escucho. Blaine no lo amaba. No podía estar pasando esto, hace unas semanas estaban planificando su boda y ahora...tenía en su mano el anillo de Blaine, todo el tiempo estuvo en su mano. Se lo colocó en su dedo anular con el suyo, y las lágrimas cayeron sin permiso, tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Mamá.

Sin duda las cosas estaban muy mal. Elizabeth no tenía idea que sucedió entre su hijo y Blaine, pero el estado de Kurt le daba la pauta que en apariencia, estaban separados.

-Despacio Kurt, si lloras no entiendo nada. Hablaste con Blaine?.-

-Si...no me ama, ya no me ama.- dijo Kurt entre sollozos.

-Kurt. El amor no se va de un día para el otro.-

-Me dejo su anillo.- Kurt le mostró su mano a su madre quien negó con la cabeza.

-Y que hiciste? Hablaste con él?.- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Fui a verlo. Yo... Lo lastime, no lo sé.-

-No sabes? Como piensas solucionarlo si no sabes cuál es el problema? Kurt,...Que hizo que Blaine saliera de aquí?- pregunto Elizabeth intentando no perder los estribos.

-Tal vez trabaje mucho este último tiempo y lo descuide mucho.-

-Mucho? Cuanto es mucho?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Trabaje hasta tarde muchas veces, las últimas semanas, no llegue a dormir aquí un par de días.-

-Que? Donde dormías?-

-Trabajaba en la oficina hasta que no quedara mas nada pendiente.- explicó Kurt.

-Entiendo porque se fue entonces. Si tu padre me hace eso, no vuelve a pisar la casa.-

-Mamá, no me estas ayudando.-

-Bien. Tú lo amas?- Elizabeth esperaba ser de ayuda.

-Si. Siempre voy a amarlo.- dijo convencido Kurt.

-Entonces hace que lo entienda, volve a enamorarlo si es necesario. No creo que no te ame. Esta enojado, herido, frustrado, todo eso junto seguramente, pero no dejó de amarte, estoy segura que aún te ama, pero si quieres recuperarlo tenes que hacer algo, o vas a perderlo.-

-No quiere verme, no quiere hablar conmigo, no quiere tenerme cerca. Que hago?- pregunto Kurt.

-Búscalo, insistí para hablar con él. Si lo amas... No lo dejes ir.-

Kurt no quería perder a Blaine, su madre tenía razón, debia hacer algo, y tenía que ser antes de que viajara a la universidad, recuperaría a Blaine.

Elizabeth volvió a su casa. Kurt no durmió en toda la noche pensando que hacer, así que decidió seguir insistiendo hasta que Blaine accediera a hablar con él.

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles, cada vez que Kurt se acercaba, Blaine se alejaba, solo atendió una llamada y fue la oportunidad de Kurt de intentar aclarar su situación.

-No quiero hablar contigo. Kurt de verdad no quiero.- dijo Blaine cansado de recibir llamadas del que consideraba su ex novio.

-Necesito que hablemos, por favor, dos minutos.- rogó Kurt por el teléfono.

-Uno. Un minuto y no quiero saber más de ti.-

-Ok. Yo... Lo lamento, mucho. Fui un idiota, te deje de lado y me concentre en el trabajo aislándome. No quise lastimarte,...nunca voy a perdonarme haber arruinado todo. Te amo, y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo.- dijo Kurt con mucho dolor en su voz.

Blaine no dijo nada, un nudo se formo en su garganta, miles de recuerdos iban y venían en su mente. Suspiro fuerte y cerro sus ojos.

-Bien. Tengo que seguir estudiando. ...Adiós.- dijo Blaine y termino la llamada. -también te amo- susurro.

Para ambos fue extraño y doloroso, no alcanzaban palabras, no sabían si existían para nombrar lo que sentían. Por un lado la desesperación y la necesidad por no perder el amor, y por el otro, el miedo y el deseo de poder olvidarlo. Kurt lucharía por recuperar a Blaine, mientras éste se sentía perdido en un mar de dudas.

 **Mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. A Jeny, Soledad y Benjamin por sus comentarios en Facebook y a las chicas de Tw, muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Kurt le enviaba mensajes de textos todos los días, preguntando cómo estaba o deseándole un buen día. En el instituto casi no se veían, en el taller era inevitable pero Kurt no se acercaba, sus miradas se cruzaban y nada más. Era incomodo y necesario, ambos se extrañaban, se necesitaban.

Kurt comenzó a asistir a los entrenamientos de Blaine, casi siempre se iba antes que terminara, una tarde se quedo sentado en las gradas, cuando el entrenador los envió a bañarse y descansar, se levanto para volver a su casa pero Blaine se acerco a él.

-Podemos hablar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si claro.- dijo Kurt un poco confundido.

Blaine observo la mano de Kurt, llevaba los dos anillos juntos en su dedo, sintió un calor en su pecho. Se sentó junto a él y sintió su perfume, recordó el nombre del mismo y sonrió.

-Tengo que viajar en un par de días.- dijo Blaine iniciando la conversación.

-Ya viajas a la universidad?.- pregunto un poco alarmado Kurt.

-Si, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, no encontré un lugar donde alquilar así que tendré que quedarme en las habitaciones de la universidad. Tú cómo estás?- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien. Sigo trabajando con Leo, pero con otro ayudante, es un estudiante- dijo Kurt nervioso.

-Tienes más tiempo libre, te veo aquí casi todos los días.- dijo Blaine.

-Te extraño.- Kurt estaba inseguro, pero no quería mentir. Iba a verlo entrenar porque lo extrañaba, más allá que trabajaba menos horas, no dormía pensando en él, recriminándose haber arruinado todo.

Blaine lo miro y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. También lo extrañaba. Se debatió en su interior entre que decir y qué hacer. Kurt desvío su mirada, era evidente que había mal interpretado su silencio. Levanto su rostro con ambas manos y deposito un beso en sus labios, un beso suave, tierno, un beso con sabor a amor.

-No...no esta bien que hagamos ésto. No quiero que se arruinen más las cosas.- susurro Kurt separándose un poco del rostro de Blaine. -Deberías ducharte, te va a hacer mal estar aquí así.-

-Tenes razón. Podes venir a la casa de mis padres, a las nueve?.- pregunto Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Si claro.- dijo Kurt desconcertado.

Blaine se giro y salió caminando hacia los vestidores con una media sonrisa. Kurt se quedo sintiendo el beso aún en sus labios.

Una hora después Kurt estaba parado frente a la casa de Paul y Claudia, llamó y Blaine abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine dejando pasar a Kurt.

-Hola. Estabas estudiando? Necesitas ayuda?.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el sofá observando los cuadernos y libros de Blaine.

-No. Tengo eso resuelto.- dijo Blaine. -Yo...Quiero que hablemos.

Kurt asintió con su cabeza, y los nervios lo invadieron. Blaine se sentó a su lado y las palabras parecían haberse esfumado, un remolino de sentimientos lo asaltaron.

-Yo... Es raro, me siento un poco tonto sin saber que decir.- dijo Blaine.

-El único tonto aquí soy yo. Si no hubiera arruinado todo no estaríamos en esta situación.-

-No sos un tonto.- dijo Blaine casi en un susurro mirando de soslayo a Kurt.

-Si no fuera por mi estupidez, lo malcriado y obstinado que soy nunca te hubiera perdido. Es evidente que el amor no alcanza para compensar tantas cosas. Me soportaste todo este tiempo y no sé cómo no me dejaste antes.-

Blaine lo observa detenidamente, era notorio que Kurt se sentía tan miserable como él. Día tras día lo veía en el taller, y cuando entrenaba. Él lo extrañaba. Mucho. Era imposible olvidarlo, mucho menos hacer de cuenta que no sucedió nada entre ellos.

-Yo, ... aunque no me perdones, siempre voy a amarte.- dijo Kurt mirando a los ojos a Blaine, al ver que este no respondió se mordió el labio y bajo su mirada.

-Desde que te conozco eres malcriado y obstinado.-

Kurt levanto su mirada y Blaine tenía una media sonrisa, de esas que enamoraban a cualquier persona.

Blaine se acerco a su rostro, lentamente, rozo sus labios con los de Kurt, luego lo besó con ternura reconociendo las sensaciones que lo invadieron, poso sus manos en sus mejillas acariciándolas con sus pulgares.

\- Blaine.- dijo Kurt en un susurro en medio del beso.

-No digas nada.-

Kurt dejo que Blaine tomara el control del beso y de la situación. Todo parecía estar sucediendo en cámara lenta, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y Blaine lo atrajo mas a él, lo recostó en el sofá hasta quedar completamente sobre él. El beso se hizo más intenso, necesitado, en un movimiento involuntario Blaine hizo fricción entre ellos logrando un gemido de parte de Kurt, siguió moviéndose sobre él llevando toda esa situación a otro nivel, busco su cuello con su boca, mordiendo y succionando esos puntos que a Kurt le encantaban.

\- Blaine...estamos en tu casa...- dijo Kurt entre pequeños gemidos.

Blaine miro a su alrededor, se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Kurt, éste se dejo guiar hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con su pie y beso con mucha intensidad a Kurt, tomándolo por la cintura mientras éste pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello apegangolo mas a él, le quito la remera y Kurt desabrochaba su jean, sin dejar de besarse se quitaron todas sus prendas, Blaine lo recostó sobre la cama, acariciándolo, se posiciono entre sus piernas, busco lo necesario en el mueble junto a la cama y volvió a besarlo. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que tuvieron relaciones, entre gemidos Kurt se entregaba a Blaine mientras éste lo preparaba con mucho cuidado, descubriendo nuevamente sus cuerpos entre nuevas sensaciones. Cuando Kurt estuvo listo, Blaine lo penetro lentamente, apoyo su frente sobre la de él y suspiro. Ambos se sentían abrumados, Kurt lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras Blaine se movía despacio, se volvieron a besar mientras hacían el amor como la primera vez. Las caricias, besos y toques suaves llenaron sus cuerpos, entre susurros y gemidos, tomando y entregándose a esa necesidad del otro, reconociéndose en sus miradas, en todos esos sentimientos que renacían sin pedir permiso.

Después del sublime momento de amor que ambos experimentaron, quedaron exhaustos en los brazos del otro. Kurt se aferro a la espalda de Blaine, abrazado él, mientras éste descansaba su rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que tanto había extrañado.

-Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- pregunto dudoso Kurt.

-No.- dijo Blaine.

El corazón de Kurt pareció romperse en ese momento.

-Volvamos a casa.- dijo Blaine levantando su rostro mirándolo con una media sonrisa. -Dame unos minutos para preparar mis cosas.-

Kurt asintió con su rostro lleno de felicidad, Blaine lo beso entre sonrisas, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt sentado en la cama.

Blaine se acerco a él y lo beso muy despacio.

-Yo también te amo.-

-Te juro que no te voy a volver a lastimar.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé.- Blaine junto sus frentes y cerró sus ojos junto con Kurt. -sabes, ambos nos equivocamos en cierta forma, pero creo que también queremos arreglarlo, y para ser sincero, me dolió todo lo que sucedió, pero verte cada día, en el taller y en mis entrenamientos me hizo darme cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti, y me alegro que me buscaras con tanta insistencia.-

-Soy obstinado.- dijo con una media sonrisa Kurt. Se volvieron a besar con ternura.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse, Blaine junto su ropa, y volvieron a su pequeña casa. Todo estaba igual como cuando se fue, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, Kurt lo observaba como no creyendo que estaba ahí, parado junto a él, Blaine se acerco despacio y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, comenzaron a basarse, en un principio con lentitud, saboreando sus labios, luego con mas necesidad.

-Haceme el amor.- dijo Blaine.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, quiero que mi novio me haga el amor.- Blaine acaricio su rostro con su nariz provocando una sonrisa en Kurt.

Caminaron hacia la habitación tomados de la mano, entre sonrisas y miradas, Kurt desvistió a su novio sin ningún apuro, aunque Blaine estaba impaciente, deseaba tanto este momento que solo se dedico a disfrutar.

Kurt beso y acaricio cada espacio del cuerpo de Blaine, sin perder detalle del mismo, todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento lo habían tonificado y era notable los cambios que Kurt estudio con detenimiento, Blaine acaricio su novio hasta donde sus manos podían alcanzar, se tomaron su tiempo para adorarse mutuamente. Kurt lo preparó con delicadeza y mucho amor, Blaine se giró en la cama quedando boca abajo y se mordía el labio mientras Kurt se colocaba el preservativo, se posiciono sobre él y beso su nuca, sus hombros y su espalda, comenzó a penetrarlo muy despacio, entre gemidos, Blaine sintió a Kurt completamente dentro de él, los suspiros salieron de sus bocas pesadamente, Kurt no se movió hasta que Blaine lo hizo primero, muy lentamente, dando pequeñas embestidas hasta que hizo las embestidas largas.

Sabía como le gustaba a Kurt hacerle el amor, con delicadeza y paciencia, y disfrutaba tanto de eso, de sus besos, su ternura, sus caricias, la lentitud que decía tanto.

Sintió una humedad en su nuca, y el sollozo de Kurt, lo conocía muy bien, y era obvio que no había cambiado nada, giro su rostro y tomo el de Kurt buscando su boca, se besaron por un momento, no había necesidad de palabras, ambos sabían que sentían y como demostrarlo, como calmar y llevar a la locura al otro.

Blaine gimió en el beso cuando Kurt lo embistió profundo, entre más gemidos y palabras de amor llegaron juntos al orgasmo sintiéndose completamente abandonados de si mismos.

Descansaron abrazados, con una sonrisa en sus labios y el corazón lleno de amor. Volver a sentirse así, parecía imposible para ambos, pero seguían amándose de igual manera, y gracias a ese amor intentarían recomponer su relación, con paciencia y dedicación de ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Amaneció entre los brazos de Kurt, estaban durmiendo de costado y Kurt lo abrazaba por detrás, apoyando su rostro en su espalda, todos los recuerdos aparecieron de golpe, sin quererlo comenzó a acariciar las manos de Kurt, repaso los anillos con sus dedos, sabía que su novio, porque aún lo consideraba así, a veces se aislaba y se sobre cargaba de trabajo, él debió frenar esa situación para no llegar donde llegaron, pero también era consciente que Kurt dejo de lado su trabajo y se tomo el tiempo para ir a verlo entrenar a él, incluso un día cuando falto al instituto y al taller porque tenía una gripe muy fuerte. Cuando lo vio sintió el impulso de pedirle que vuelva al departamento a descansar pero Kurt no le prestaría atención, podía notar como perdía peso día tras día, y eso le preocupaba, incluso ahora pudo notarlo mejor, las dudas lo asaltaron, tal vez no debió alejarse así, aunque tenía derecho a estar enojado y dolido. Alejó esos pensamientos y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese momento, entre los brazos de Kurt todo se sentía bien.

Sintió a su novio moverse, se aferro mas fuerte a él, como comprobando que era real.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine girando su rostro.

-Buen día.- Kurt lo beso con una sonrisa. -Como te sientes?-

-Muy bien.-

Blaine se giro y quedaron frente a frente con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Kurt y mirando el anillo que anteriormente le perteneció a él, se lo quitó lentamente, y se lo coloco en su dedo anular.

-Éste es su lugar.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin proponérselo, Blaine quería volver a ser su novio, su prometido, lo había perdonado y tenían una nueva oportunidad de ser mejores, de depurar sus diferencias y poder llegar a viejos con ese mismo amor que creció en ellos todo este tiempo.

Sentía miedo, mucho más miedo que antes de separarse de Blaine porque lo perdió, y fue un infierno, no quería cometer los mismos errores, no quería volver a lastimarlo.

-En que piensas?.- pregunto Blaine casi leyendo los pensamientos de su novio.

-En que voy a dedicarme a hacerte feliz.- respondió Kurt.

-Quiero ser feliz. Y que tú seas feliz, aunque tengamos que pasar por los peores momentos, no quiero volver a separarme. Sé que me fui y no hice lo suficiente para solucionar esto...-

-No fuiste tú el que se comporto como un idiota.- lo interrumpió Kurt.

-No eres un idiota, y no quiero que sigas castigándote por lo que sucedió. Ambos tenemos cierta responsabilidad. Yo debí decirte que me sentía solo, y lo que me molestaba.-

-Te molesta que siga trabajando?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No. Estoy contento que seas la mano derecha del mejor contador del pueblo. Sé que esto te va a ayuda mucho con tu carrera.- dijo sinceramente Blaine.

-Aún te sientes orgulloso de mi?.- pregunto Kurt avergonzado.

-Si. Siempre voy a estar orgulloso. Sé todo el empeño y el esfuerzo que hiciste desde hace años para entrar a la universidad y ser el mejor contador.-

Kurt se sentía feliz de que Blaine estuviera orgulloso de él. Bajo su mirada y sonrió, y Blaine levanto su rostro y lo beso.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres un gran hombre Blaine.-

Blaine sonrió y volvió a besarlo, lo abrazo, y lo hizo girar hasta quedar sobre él aún abrazados, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kurt mientras éste acariciaba su espalda. Se quedaron así por un momento, sólo disfrutando.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno.- dijo Kurt abrazado a su novio.

-No vayamos al instituto, a qué hora vas al estudio?.- preguntó Blaine abrazando mas fuerte a Kurt.

-Después del mediodía.- respondió Kurt.

-Tenemos cuatro o cinco horas.- dijo Blaine levando su rostro y mirándolo con una sonrisa picara.

-Cuatro o cinco horas para qué?.- pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

-Para ponernos al día.- dijo Blaine alcanzando su boca, besándolo lentamente y con ternura.

Hicieron el amor durante toda la mañana, Blaine fue muy delicado con Kurt, seria la reconciliación más tierna y larga de la historia.

Su conversación, los hizo reflexionar y sentirse más tranquilos, más seguros. Blaine confió en las palabras de Kurt, en el amor que sentía por él, volvió a alimentar ese deseo de una familia, de envejecer juntos. Aún tenían cosas que hablar, seguramente tendrían altos y bajos en su relación, pero se amaban y siempre encontrarían una solución.

Kurt se sentía muy afortunado de tener a Blaine en su vida, de que él lo aceptara nuevamente y lo perdonara sin resentimiento, volver a sentirse amado y volver a amar.

Ni bien se termino de vestir comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, Blaine estaba buscando su ropa, se dieron una ducha y Blaine tenía sus cosas en su bolso, ordeno nuevamente todo en el armario, había quedado ropa suya que estaba prolijamente acomodada, tomo una remera que no estaba planchada y sintió el perfume de Kurt en ella, le pareció extraño, no usaban el mismo perfume, de todas formas se vistió con ella. Se acerco a la cocina y podía sentir el aroma de su comida favorita, nadie podía preparar esa comida como Kurt, y verlo parado allí, cocinando, lo hizo adorarlo más. Lo tomo por la cintura y beso su cuello, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Encontré esta remera y tiene tu perfume.- dijo Blaine. Kurt se giro y vio la prenda.

-Hmmmm, es que yo dormía con ella.- dijo Kurt apenado.

Blaine lo miro un instante y se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, ahora me tienes a mí para dormir abrazado.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Si, y no pienso soltarte.- Kurt le dio un pequeño beso y se giro nuevamente terminando de cocinar.

-Estás más delgado. Hiciste dieta?- pregunto Blaine tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-No. Puede que haya perdido algunos kilos.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Unos kilos? Como cuantos?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

-Como seis o siete.-

-Qué?!...Kurt.- Blaine estaba alarmado con esa respuesta.

Kurt se giro mirando hacia el suelo, sabía que a Blaine no le iba a gustar.

-No almorzaba aquí, sino en el estudio y allí comía cualquier cosa, tampoco cenaba porque no me gusta cenar solo.- explico Kurt.

-Pero es una locura. Eso puede afectar tu salud... Ok sabes que haremos, empezaras el régimen que hacías cuando estabas en el equipo de fútbol, el que hago yo.- dijo Blaine.

-Qué? Blaine tú te ves como un Adonis porque entrenas todos los días, yo voy a parecer una ballena encallada en el río.- protesto Kurt.

-Cuando recuperes tu peso podemos ir al gimnasio juntos. Hablaremos con el nutricionista del equipo para estar seguro de que régimen seguir.- dijo decidido Blaine.

-Está bien. Pero si me llegan a decir gordo dejo todo.-

-Quien se animaría a decirte algo así. Nadie que conozca a Elizabeth.-

-Que tiene que ver mi mamá con ésto?.- pregunto Kurt preparando la mesa junto a su novio.

-Tienes el mismo carácter de ella. Recuerdo que una mujer le dijo que le quedaba chico el vestido y ella le tiño el pelo de rosa.-

Kurt río a carcajadas, había olvidado que su mamá era temperamental cuando quería.

-Mi mamá nunca la contradijo después de eso.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a almorzar, Kurt le comentaba sobre como preparo su plan de estudio para la mitad del año, pero Blaine lo observaba embelesado de amor.

-Leo quiere que para Marzo del año entrante termine todas las materias así para Abril puedo ingresar en la universidad y ser pasante en su staff.- dijo Kurt.

-Eso sería genial.- dijo emocionado Blaine. -sería más que genial.-

-Si, tendría más trabajo y no será fácil la universidad pero si hago las prácticas con Leo será más cómodo.-

-Ven.- dijo Blaine apartándose de la mesa aún sentado, se palmeo la pierna para que Kurt se sentara en ella.

Kurt se acerco a Blaine y se sentó en su regazo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras éste lo abrazo por la cintura. Ambos extrañaban hacer eso, esos pequeños gestos que llenaron sus rutinas de amor y cariño. Juntaron sus frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos.

-Extrañe tanto ésto.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también.-

Se besaron lentamente unos momentos, luego Kurt poso su rostro en el cuello de su novio con una sonrisa.

-Sabes a cebolla.- dijo Blaine.

-Y tú a morrones.-

Ambos rieron y Blaine alcanzo con su mano el plato de comida de Kurt. Terminaron de almorzar de esa manera, como ciento de veces lo hicieron antes, y se sentía como si nunca lo hubieran dejado de hacer.

Kurt salió rumbo al estudio contable despidiéndose a los besos de su novio, Blaine tendría un par de horas antes de entrar a trabajar al taller donde volvería a ver a Kurt. Reviso su celular y tenía varias llamadas de su madre, supuso que quería saber donde estaba ya que la noche anterior volvió a su casa con Kurt sin dar más señales de vida.

La llamo a Claudia, quien estaba muy feliz por la noticia, pidió que los visitaran el fin de semana a lo que Blaine no prometió nada ya que tenía otros planes en los que sus padres o los de Kurt estaban fuera de ecuación. Luego de la llamada, decidió entrenar un rato, así que fue al gimnasio, cuando regreso se dio una ducha y descanso un momento. Mientras miraba la televisión le llamo la atención que el libro de fotos que le regalo a Kurt estaba en el mueble de la sala, lo busco y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, cuando lo abrió, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, Kurt había colocado varias fotos de ellos, desde que eran niños, cuando comenzó su amistad, tendrían unos cuatro o cinco años, pasando por casi todos los momentos, algunos que no recordaba, otros si, en el especial una donde él tenía un yeso en su pierna y Kurt estaba haciendo dibujos sobre él, recordaba bien ese momento, como su amigo lo cuido y acompaño hasta que Paul lo llevo al hospital, no dejaron ir a Kurt con ellos y cuando volvieron él estaba esperando fuera de su casa. Paso por las hojas hasta llegar a otra foto que se tomaron los primeros meses de su relación antes de mudarse para vivir juntos, estaban en la casa de Kurt y éste estaba abrazándolo por el cuello mientras sonreía, él lo abrazaba por la cintura con un brazo mientras sostenía la cámara en el aire con una mano, saco la foto del folio y la observo mejor, noto algo escrito detrás, era la letra de Kurt que escribió "sé mi por siempre". Esa frase llego hasta su alma, el deseo de Kurt era el mismo que tuvo él, que tenia él. Ese deseo de un futuro juntos, un futuro con el hombre que marco su vida, su amigo, su hermano, su amor. Su por siempre.

Guardo nuevamente la foto el en el libro y lo cerro. Quedaban muchas hojas por llenar de momentos inolvidables, especialmente, las que estaban dedicadas para su boda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Tienes algo que hacer ésta noche?.- pregunto Kurt por teléfono.

-Nop. Solo mirar una serie en blanco y negro mientras llegas.- dijo Blaine sentado en el sofá.

-Te invito a cenar. Qué te parece?.-

Blaine se inclino hacia adelante prestando más atención a la conversación.

-Ahora?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, yo salgo en veinte minutos más o menos, si quieres te paso a buscar y cenamos afuera.-

-Si claro.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. -Te espero.-

-Ok, te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- Blaine termino la llamada mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió esperando a su novio. Se sentía como cuando comenzó a salir con Kurt, el corazón le latía rápidamente, y estaba ansioso por su cita. Se miró en el espejo y recordó cuando se sintió enamorado por primera vez de Kurt, cuando la emoción no le cabía en el pecho y no podía respirar, sentía la necesidad constante de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de estar con él.

Y ahora después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, después de pasar por las brasas con él, se dio cuenta que seguía sintiéndose igual, enamorado, tonto, y feliz.

-Hola guapo.- dijo Kurt ingresando a la habitación. -estás listo?.-

-Si.- Blaine beso a su novio.

Salieron caminando de la mano hacia el centro de pueblo, Kurt le indico el lugar, un pequeño local muy bien decorado. Ocuparon una mesa del fondo pero cerca de un ventanal en donde se podía ver el rio, ambos estaban muy felices, esa noche prometía ser perfecta.

-Que te parece?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Es encantador éste lugar.-

Una mesera se acerco a dejarles la carta con el menú, la mirada de ella se fijo en Kurt y Blaine noto ésto. Una molestia lo recorrió de pies a cabezas, Kurt ni siquiera levanto la vista del menú, ella se retiro sonriendo.

-Viniste antes aquí?.- pregunto Blaine intentando sonar despreocupado.

-No. Vi la propaganda de la inauguración hace unos días y pensé que podíamos venir juntos.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, y eligió un plato del menú. Comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que hicieron en el día, Kurt le contaba sobre el nuevo ayudante de su jefe, al parecer no era muy simpático, la mesera volvió a buscar el menú sonriendo de manera coqueta hacia Kurt pero él simplemente tenía sus ojos en Blaine.

Cenaron entre sonrisas y anécdotas, recordando su infancia y los momentos que marcaron sus vidas desde niños.

Luego de cenar y del más exquisito postre de sus vidas, la mesera les alcanzo la cuenta, era tan evidente su coqueteo constante hacia Kurt que Blaine sentía la sangre hervir.

-Amor pago yo, no hay problema.- dijo Blaine intencionalmente cuando Kurt buscaba su tarjeta en su billetera.

-Estas loco? Yo te invite.- dijo Kurt sacando su tarjeta y entregándosela a la mesera.

El rostro de ella cambio súbitamente. Paso de una sonrisa a una mueca en un segundo, Blaine la vio retirarse y sonrió.

Salieron y fueron a la orilla del rio, caminaron tomados de la mano, mientras se miraban de soslayo, Blaine se detuvo frente a un árbol.

-Lo recuerdas?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Al árbol?.-

-Si! Recuerdas que nos arrojamos desde una rama al río?.-

\- Blaine. Dudo que yo suba y salte hacia al río, desde cualquier rama.- dijo Kurt como si fuera una obviedad.

-Si lo hacías.-

-Me obligabas.- dijo Kurt. -Siempre decías que eras mayor y que tenía que hacer lo que querías.-

Blaine lanzo una carcajada mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su novio.

-Soy mayor que tu.-

-Por tres meses.- Dijo Kurt indignado. -Y ya te alcance así que tenemos la misma edad.-

Blaine se acerco a su boca y lo miro a los ojos, Kurt cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo beso lentamente entregando no solo un beso al igual que Blaine quien respondió de la misma manera, dejándose llevar, abrazándose, perdiéndose en esa sensación que los atrapo desde un principio y lo volvía a hacer.

Se separaron aún mareados, Kurt miro hacia un costado, sonrojado, Blaine lo observaba encantado, orgulloso de ser él, el que provoca eso en su novio, enterró su rostro en su cuello sintiendo el aroma del perfume de Kurt.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine abrazado a Kurt.

-Yo también te amo. Mucho.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Vas a casarte conmigo?- pregunto, Blaine levantado su rostro.

Kurt se tenso y no respondió.

-No quieres?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Solo quiero tenerte en mi vida. No es necesario que nos casemos.- dijo Kurt con nerviosismo.

-Siempre voy a estar en tu vida. A pesar de cualquier cosa que suceda entre nosotros, sé que te amo y que me amas, y eso es muy difícil que cambie porque marcaste mi vida de la mejor manera, por eso te pedí que te cases conmigo, aunque también fui yo el que dio un paso atrás, de lo cual estoy arrepentido, quiero que sigamos con nuestro planes, y no me digas que ya no te importa porque sé que es no es así, desde niños quieres tener una gran familia al igual que yo.-

-Podemos tenerla sin casarnos.- dijo Kurt.

-O sea que no quieres casarte?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt sintió que no podía respirar.

-Si. Si quiero, pero tengo miedo que sea demasiado pronto y no podamos llevarlo adelante. Yo...solo quiero que seamos felices, juntos.-

-También quiero que seamos felices y no digo que solo casándonos lo lograremos, pero quiero poder llamarte mi esposo, dar este paso importante contigo, porque te amo.- Blaine respiro profundo y lo tomo de las manos. -Quiero casarme contigo. Te querés casar conmigo?.-

Kurt sonrió, Blaine estaba poniéndole matrimonio nuevamente, y esperaba una respuesta.

-Si, claro que si.- Kurt abrazo a su novio mientras Blaine sacaba el aire de sus pulmones de golpe.

Abrazados, sonriendo, sintiéndose afortunados nuevamente, volvieron a besarse como un sello de amor y una promesa a futuro.

Esa noche fue especial para ambos, Blaine tenía la certeza que se había enamorado de nuevo de su novio, y que no volvería a darse por vencido en su relación, y a Kurt no le quedaban dudas que había recuperado la confianza de Blaine, y su amor. No podían sentirse más felices.

...

Levantarse al día siguiente fue una tortura. Hicieron el amor varias veces la noche anterior y se sentían agotados. En el instituto les costó mantenerse despiertos, Rick tuvo que despertar varias veces a Blaine antes que los profesores lo encontraran durmiendo sentado, y Kurt ni siquiera noto cuando el aula quedo vacía.

-Kurt? Qué te pasa? Te sentís mal?.- pregunto Carla entrando en el aula de su amigo.

-No. Tengo sueño.-

-Estuviste estudiando?.-

-No exactamente. Creo que tanto trabajo y ... tantas cosas, no estoy rindiendo en nada, Leo quiere que esté más horas en el estudio porque el estudiante no le ayuda en nada, yo le dije que no podía y no le gusto nada. No quiero estar tantas horas trabajando, no puedo estudiar, no puedo pasar tiempo con Blaine, como voy a hacer cuando empiece la universidad?.- dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Hablaste ésto con Blaine?.-

-No. Voy a hablar hoy con él, pero tengo que decidir qué hacer, no puedo hacer todo. Ni siquiera puedo ocuparme de los preparativos de la boda!.-

-Boda? O sea que si se casan!.- Grito Carla.

-Si...- dijo bajando la voz Kurt. -anoche me pidió casamiento de nuevo.-

Carla estaba muy emocionada y Kurt sonreía muy feliz. Unos alumnos ingresaron al salón y Carla se sentó en el asiento contiguo.

-Eso es tan romántico!. Y como van a hacer? Blaine cancelo todo.- pregunto Carla.

-No todo, la fecha sigue en pie, el salón si lo cancelo y otras cosas. No tengo idea donde será la fiesta.-

-Ok. Soy la madrina así que voy a ayudarte y Rick también, junto a Elizabeth y Claudia encontraremos la solución.-

Los alumnos ingresaron al aula y dieron su conversación por terminada, pero Kurt no dejaba de pensar. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con Blaine para retomar los arreglos para la boda.

...

-Sabes pensaría que podías ser una gallina. Te dormiste sentado. El profesor creyó que leías por suerte.- dijo Rick cuando estaban en el baño y Blaine se lavaba el rostro.

-No dormí nada.- dijo Blaine.

-Discutieron con Kurt?.-

-No, todo lo contrario, estamos muy bien.- dijo sonriendo. -Vamos a casarnos.-

-Me alegro. O sea que tengo que comprar el traje. Pero por qué no dormiste?.-

-No querés saber. Pero, es cierto compra el traje, y...voy a necesitar tu ayuda, vas a tener que ayudarme con lo de la boda, hay que planificar algunas cosas de nuevo y yo voy a estar afuera el mes que viene.-

-Ok. No hay problema. No debe ser muy difícil.-

Blaine lo observaba con desconfianza.

-Por cierto. Ayer me cruce con un amigo tuyo.- dijo de la nada Rick.

-A si? Quien?.-

-A Sebastián. Al parecer volvió a rendir materias y no sé, estuvo hablando con la secretaria, seguramente debe querer rendir donde sea que vive.-

-No había vuelto con su familia?.- pregunto Blaine.

-La tía se entero de sus andanzas con tu primo, lo mando de vuelta, pero no creo que este con su familia, lo vi un par de veces por acá.- dijo Rick.

-Lo único que me falta es que ese empiece a perseguir a Kurt de nuevo.-

-No creo,... Se vieron con Pedro hasta el último día que se fue.-

-Wow! Cuanta información!.- dijo sorprendido Blaine.

-Carla me cuenta.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza y volvió a su aula con su amigo.

...

-Necesitamos hablar.- dijo Kurt entre suspiros.

Blaine besaba su cuello mientras estaban sentados en el sofá.

-De verdad tenemos que hablar.- repitió Kurt.

-Está bien.- Blaine se separó de mala gana.

-Necesitamos hablar de la boda y los preparativos. Tenemos que buscar otro salón.-

-No es necesario. Estaba pensando que podemos hacer la fiesta en la casa de mis padres, es enorme y el patio también.- dijo Blaine.

-Podría ser. Crees que tus padres quieran?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No creo que haya problema. Mañana les preguntamos.-

-Bien. Y como vamos a hacer con lo demás? Lo vemos cuando vuelvas de la universidad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, pero algunas cosas las vamos a ver estos días, después de que vuelva va a ser una locura. Empezaremos con Burt a montar el taller nuevo y estaré muy ocupado.-

-De verdad? O sea que ya tienen el lugar?.- pregunto emocionado Kurt.

-Algo así. Él estuvo hablando con algunas personas, imagínate que tiene que ser un lugar grande y en el pueblo no hay muchos.-

-Estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de ambos.- dijo Kurt besando a Blaine.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz y Burt es como un padre, no podría tener mejor socio y además mi suegro.-

Kurt sonrió, Blaine se acerco y acaricio su rostro, lo beso despacio saboreando sus labios.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

-Yo también, ...Siempre voy a amarte.-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Blaine preparo sus bolsos, los cargo en el baúl de su auto. Al día siguiente tendría su primer día en la universidad, aunque sería una especialización que duraría un mes, era todo un desafío. Estaban de vacaciones en el instituto, al menos de sus clases pero no de los exámenes finales, Kurt seguía rindiendo pero él decidió dejarlos para fin de año, pidió a su entrenador jugar en el torneo pero tuvo que suspender sus entrenamientos así que no sabía si podría participar, también estaba emocionado por instalar el nuevo taller, su taller, esa era la inversión más grande que podía hacer, incluso le llevaría casi todo su dinero, Burt sería su socio y pondría la mitad, pero aun así era mucho dinero. También estaba la boda, Blaine se sentía un tonto por haber cancelado el salón, también la mayoría de los arreglos y ahora quería compensarlo pero no tenía el tiempo, Rick prometió ayudarle pero él no estaba seguro de dejarlo en sus manos, Kurt le comento que trabajaría más horas el tiempo que este afuera y así poder dedicarse por completo a la boda más adelante.

El día anterior habían hablado con el nutricionista del equipo de fútbol, le dio un régimen de comida a Kurt y unos exámenes de sangre que debía hacer lo antes posible.

-Prométeme que lo vas a seguir al pie de la letra.- dijo Blaine pegando el papel, en la puerta de la heladera.

-Si, ya te dije que si.- dijo Kurt sentado sobre la mesada.

Blaine lo observo serio.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que dijo. Me voy a portar bien.-

Blaine se coloco entre sus piernas y lo beso.

-Mas te vale, o le digo a tu mamá y ahí vas a saber lo que es bueno.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, tomo el rostro de su novio y volvió a besarlo.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto.-

-Yo también.- dijo Blaine apoyando su frente en la de Kurt.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, hasta que Blaine busco las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa. Ya se había despedido de sus padres por teléfono, y había llegado la hora de irse, les estaba costando más de lo que creían, Blaine quería volver los fines de semana pero Kurt dijo que era probable que tuviera que estudiar, perdería muchas horas de viaje, así que lo más probable es que pudieran verse cuando vuelva. Eso lo hacía más difícil, estaría más de un mes afuera y aunque estuvieron separados más de ese tiempo, en esa ocasión fue diferente.

Kurt lo acompaño hasta el auto de la mano y se besaron un momento.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt suspirando.

-Yo te amo más.-

Ambos sonrieron y Blaine subió a su auto rumbo a la universidad. Tenía más de cinco horas de viaje y prometió llamar cuando llegara. Kurt se quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta hasta que el auto doblo en la esquina, tenía la esperanza de no extraña tanto a Blaine pero sabía que no sería así.

...

Ni bien llego busco la dirección del edificio, era un complejo de habitaciones para estudiantes dentro del campus, ya había hecho los arreglos con los directivos pero aún así el lugar era inmenso, todos edificios eran iguales, le costó trabajo pero lo encontró. El rector era bastante amable y las reglas de convivencia eran razonables. No tenia compañero de habitación lo cual agradecía, aunque dudaba mucho que dos personas entraran en el pequeño espacio que había allí. Subió sus cosas hasta el segundo piso, y se detuvo a observar por la ventana.

-Hola! Soy Alex, tu vecino, el del final del pasillo.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Blaine se giro y encontró un muchacho moreno, alto y delgado. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía notarse todos sus dientes, con un semblante amable y confiado.

-Hola. Me llamo Blaine.- Estrecho su mano con la de él.

-Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Alex.

-No, ya tengo todo. Gracias. Estudias en la universidad?.-

-No. Vine por la especialización, estoy estudiando Ingeniería electromecánica y es más difícil de lo que creí, así que pensé que podía obtener alguna ayuda haciendo ésto. Y tú?.-

-Voy a instalar mi propio taller con mi suegro y necesitó saber un poco más.- dijo Blaine acomodando sus cosas en la cama.

-Vaya! O sea que tienes novia o estas casado?.-

-Tengo novio.- dijo Blaine mirando a su nuevo compañero.

-Novio? Como novio?...oh! Eres gay.- dijo Alex entendiendo lo que decía Blaine. -Yo no tengo problemas con los gays, mi novia tiene muchos amigos gays.-

-Ok. Entonces tenes novia.- dijo Blaine continuando con su trabajo.

-Si. Ya llevamos cinco años. Oye! Querés comer algo? Hay un comedor cerca, donde van los estudiantes, luego puedes instalarte.-

-Si. Me muero de hambre. Solo voy a llamar a Kurt.-

-Te espero abajo.- dijo Alex saliendo de la habitación.

Blaine busco su celular riendo, parece que había hecho un nuevo amigo.

...

Después de la llamada a su novio donde los "te extraño" de ambos eran repetitivos, y una pequeña caminata hasta el comedor, se sentó junto a Alex y degustar su comida. El lugar era espacioso, muchas mesas, muchos mostradores con comida exquisita y a muy bajo precio, perfecto para los estudiantes. La conversación fue muy amena, el muchacho era muy simpático, le dio una guía para que no se perdiera en el campus y no llegara tarde a las clases el día siguiente, al parecer Alex había hecho un curso anteriormente en la universidad y conocía bien el movimiento de la misma. Le presento algunos futuros compañeros, entre ellos a Javier, un joven de cabello negro y un semblante imponente, era jugador de rugby y su padre tenía una compañía de autos. El detalle que Alex remarco es que Javier también era gay, y alquilaba el departamento que quedaba debajo de él.

Blaine quedo un tanto impresionado, el tal Javier lo doblaba en porte, y se sintió pequeño por un momento.

-Madre mía. Es enorme, como entra por la puerta?.- dijo Blaine cuando Javier se alejo.

-Jajaja! Creo que es por eso que nadie se mete con él. Pero que no te engañe, es muy amable. Al menos con los hombres.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de Alex, en realidad sintió que Javier podía mandarlo muy lejos con solo un toque.

-Mañana a las seis y media voy a desayunar, si quieres te paso a buscar.- dijo de la nada Alex.

-Si claro. Gracias por ...todo.-

-De nada, creo que podremos ser buenos amigos, me caíste muy bien.- dijo Alex caminando por el pasillo a su departamento.

-Igual.- dijo Blaine.

Se lanzo sobre la cama, el lugar solo tenía una habitación y un baño, se sentía claustrofóbico, busco en su celular el nombre de su novio, Kurt debía estar en el taller a esa hora o en el estudio contable, así que decidió desarmar su bolso, y acomodar sus cosas.

Cuando cayó en cuenta era cerca de medianoche, llamo a Kurt quien atendió en el primer timbrado.

-Hola!.- dijo Kurt emocionado.

-Hola amor, estabas durmiendo?.-

-No...estaba esperando tu llamada, como te fue?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Bien. Conocí un muchacho, se llama Alex, parece genial, me mostró donde puedo comer, así que de hambre no voy a morir, es mi compañero de piso y a otros mas, entre ellos uno que parece un árbol, es enorme.- dijo Blaine recostado en la cama.

-Como que un árbol?.- pregunto sonriendo Kurt.

-Es jugador de rugby, y gay.-

-Mmmh,... Tengo que preocuparme?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No existe competencia para ti mi amor.- dijo sonriendo Blaine sabiendo que su novio estaría celoso.

-Mejor... Y que tal esta la habitación ?.- pregunto Kurt cambiando el tema.

-Bueno, que puedo decirte, es una caja de zapatos. Literal, en tres pasos recorro todo.-

-No tenes cocina, o sea, para cocinar?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Esta la cama, una mesa, dos sillas, un aparato que probablemente sea la cocina, aunque no se para que la querría, no sé hacer nada, y el baño. Ah! Y un armario enorme con un espejo de puerta. Se parece al de Narnia.-

-Amor, vas a sobrevivir ahí?.- Kurt estaba preocupado.

-No sé, si no llamo mañana es porque me devoró una cucaracha.-

-No seas tonto, no digas esas cosas.-

-Si me mandas una foto tuya por ahí sobrevivo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Espera... tengo una idea mejor...- dijo Kurt apartando el celular de su rostro.

Un cartel de video llamada apareció en la pantalla, Blaine aceptó enseguida y el rostro de su novio apareció en ella.

-Esto es muy interesante.- dijo Blaine.

Lo que comenzó como una simple llamada, termino durante la madrugada en una sesión muy candente de sexo, Blaine quedo encantado, al igual que Kurt.

Al día siguiente Blaine se despertó temprano, Alex lo paso a buscar y desayunaron juntos, las primeras horas de clases fueron abrumadoras, el primer día en general lo fue también, era muy diferente al instituto tenía alrededor de cincuenta compañeros, de los cuales solo conocía a Alex, la primer semana serian todos los días clases de teoría, en la segunda semana también tendrían practicas en talleres dentro de la universidad, al parecer no descansaría ni un sólo día, incluyendo los fines de semanas, aunque no tenia clases si tenía practicas los sábados.

En el transcurso de la semana conoció mas compañeros, aunque cada uno estaba en su mundo, solo con Alex tenía una amistad, y luego estaba Javier, quien al parecer tenía un interés especial en él, era demasiado amable por momentos, lo invitaba seguidamente a los bares gays de la zona y Blaine lo rechazaba siempre, sus noches estaban reservadas a su novio.

-No entiendo, no vas a bares en tu pueblo?.- pregunto Javier.

-Si, pero con mi novio ya te dije.- dijo Blaine mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

-Yo también salgo con mi novia.- dijo Alex.

Javier rodó los ojos, ingresaron a una sala en la biblioteca para estudiar. Ya llevan casi dos semanas allí y siempre estudiaban juntos.

-Pero no sales? O sea, tu novio debe salir también.- dijo Javier.

-No. Porque querría Kurt salir sólo. Para que tiene novio.- dijo molesto Blaine.

\- Blaine es bastante celoso al parecer.- le dijo Alex por lo bajo a Javier.

-Ya veo.-

-Además, no tengo tiempo para bares, estoy aquí para estudiar no para salir a conocer la noche.- dijo Blaine.

-En eso coincido contigo.- dijo Alex sentándose en una silla junto a sus compañeros.

-Pero una noche no les va a hacer mal. Yo tengo que quedarme hasta fin de año aquí, y es muy aburrido este lugar.- dijo Javier.

-Pagas una fortuna por estudiar aquí, si no te gusta porque no buscas otra universidad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Es costumbre de mi familia venir a esta universidad, mi padre estudio aquí, mi madre, y todo mi árbol genealógico.- comento Javier.

-Yo por suerte estoy en una universidad del estado, tendría que vender un órgano para estudiar aquí.- dijo Alex. -Y tú? Pensas seguir alguna carrera cuando termines la que estás haciendo?-

-No lo sé, siempre quise tener mi taller y ahora que estoy tan cerca quiero enfocarme solo en ésto. Al menos hasta que esté en marcha.- respondió Blaine.

-Eso y casarte.- dijo Alex.

-Si, también.-

-No entiendo porque casarse tan jóvenes.- dijo Javier con una mueca en su rostro.

-Eso es porque no conociste a tu media naranja, o tu media sandía.- dijo sonriendo Alex.

Blaine río ante el comentario, se sentía a gusto con sus nuevos amigos pero su mente siempre viajaba a su pueblo. No solo extrañaba a Kurt, estaba preocupado por él, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, y debía ser importante. Las últimas noches no hablaban mucho, Kurt se quedaba dormido, trabaja hasta tarde, pero le comento que dejaría de trabajar con Leo, eso le llamaba la atención, y necesitaba saber que sucedía con su novio.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-Quedan dos semanas nada más.- dijo Kurt por el celular.

-Sí, y no veo la hora que termine. Nunca pensé que sería tan complicado, sacando el hecho de la física cuántica. Sabes? estoy agotado mentalmente, nunca creí que eso podía pasar.- dijo Blaine acostado en su cama. -Al final no me dijiste que te dijo el médico.-

-Mmmmh...bueno, tengo un poco de anemia, así que me dio unos frascos de vitaminas y me dijo que no trabaje tanto.-

-Cómo que anemia?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Solo tengo que parar un poco de trabajar, y descansar.- dijo Kurt restándole importancia.

-Por eso no fuiste a trabajar hoy?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si... Dejare de trabajar con Leo, y me voy dedicar al taller, a los exámenes finales, y a la boda. No te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien.-

-No me digas que no me preocupe. Esto...prométeme que vas a hacer el régimen que te dio el nutricionista y todo lo que te dijo el médico.- dijo Blaine más preocupado que antes.

-Si Blaine. No quiero que te angusties, trabaje mucho y necesito descansar. Nada más. Dentro de unos meses tengo que volver a hacerme los análisis, el médico dijo que voy a estar bien. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo ahora que es muy importante.-

-Tú eres más importante.- dijo Blaine.

-No voy discutir eso. Pero quiero que disfrutes lo que estás haciendo, es una oportunidad única y todo lo que aprendas va a servirte para el futuro. Yo aprendí mucho con Leo y estoy seguro que va a ayudarme cuando entre en la universidad e incluso ahora para llevar los papeles de mi papá, que por cierto es un desastre, llegaron tres pedidos con las mismas cosas.-

-Los hizo Rick.- dijo Blaine, recordando que fue él, el encargado de hacerlos.

-No deberían dejarlo hacer los pedidos solo, yo deje todo en el cuaderno rojo, ni siquiera debió verlos.-

Blaine cerró sus ojos sintiendo un poco mal por culpar a su amigo de sus errores, pero sabía que Kurt era muy cuidadoso y él no lo había sido, lo más probable era que su novio se lo recalcara el resto del año.

-Es por eso que vas a llevar los papeles de mi taller también.- dijo Blaine.

-Obviamente. Por eso también decidí no trabajar más con Leo, quiero dedicarme a los talleres y a la universidad el año que viene.-

-Ya vas a estar casado para esa época.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió ante la idea, en unos meses estaría casado con el hombre que amaba, y su relación estaba mucho mejor.

-Voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.- dijo Kurt.

-Y yo también, y el más afortunado.-

-Te extraño. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho las últimas noches porque me quedo dormido, y lo lamento por eso, pero te extraño mucho.-

-Yo también te extraño. No veo la hora de volver.- dijo Blaine.

-Y que tal tu amigo Javier?. Sigue invitándote a bares o ya te invito a su cama?.- pregunto Kurt con cierta gracia en su voz.

Blaine río a carcajadas, sabía que tarde o temprano Kurt preguntaría por su compañero de estudio.

-Sigue preguntando porque no salgo por las noches, pero a su cama no me invito, de todas formas también le diría que no.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Más te vale. O vas a perder una parte valiosa de tu cuerpo.-

-Una parte que seguro extrañas.- dijo Blaine en un tono presumido.

-No tanto.- dijo Kurt girando los ojos. -Bueno tal vez un poco.-

Ambos sonrieron, estar separados pero en pareja era muy diferente a cuando se distanciaron la ultima vez, se extrañaban y se necesitaban pero eso alimentaba mas la necesidad de estar juntos. No había culpa, ni resentimientos, solo amor.

Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos, al día siguiente Kurt se reuniría con unas compañeras para estudiar toda la mañana y luego trabajaría en el taller. Blaine sabía que había un par de compañeras que hacía tiempo le coqueteaban a su novio y aunque Kurt no le prestaba atención y le causaba gracia, a Blaine por el contrario no le gustaba nada.

Él, por otro lado estaba a punto de estallar. No tenía tiempo ni para descansar en la pequeña habitación, normalmente se quedaba en el comedor, después de almorzar para relajarse, tenia exámenes cada tres días, taller todos los días de tarde, incluyendo los sábados pero de mañana. Los únicos días libres eran los domingos pero los dedicaba a estudia y a hablar con Kurt el mayor tiempo posible.

Acordó con su novio ocuparse de algunas cosas para su boda cuando volviera, pero lo llamaron de la florería varias veces para los nuevos arreglos florales, Blaine decidió hacerse cargo pero para eso le pidió ayuda a su mejor amigo.

-Rick... Son lavandas. Color lavanda. Tienes que hablar con la dueña porque la joven que atiende el negocio no entendió nada de lo que le dije.-

-Ok. Las flores que pidieron la otra vez, mas este pedido de color violeta.- dijo Rick del otro lado de la línea.

-No. Violetas no. Lavanda, lavanda Rick, violetas son otras flores.- dijo Blaine mientras subía las escaleras hacia un aula de la universidad.

-Está bien. No veo la diferencia, y porque tantas flores?.-

-Porque antes íbamos a usar un local y ahora la casa de mis padres que es enorme y hay que decorar el patio. Además, Carla no te dijo? Sus trajes van a ser de color lavanda.- dijo Blaine.

-Qué? No. A mí nadie me dice nada.- dijo Rick con enojo en su voz.

Blaine giro sus ojos y suspiro.

-Estoy seguro que Carla te va a contar los detalles.-

-Cuando? Se la pasa con Kurt y esas amigas que lo siguen a todos lados.-

Blaine se detuvo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Como que lo siguen?.-

-Lo vienen a buscar al taller todos los días y hay dos que están completamente enamoradas de él, yo las escuche hablar, Carla dice que por eso son tan pesadas.- dijo Rick.

Blaine apretó sus dientes y sintió sus huesos quemar, se imaginaba que algo así pasaba porque estudiaban siempre con Kurt últimamente, y aunque su novio le restaba importancia, esas chicas se habían convertido en su sombra.

\- Blaine? Estas ahí?.- pregunto Rick.

-Si. Estoy por entrar a una clase. Habla con la dueña y si tiene una duda que me llame por teléfono.-

-Bien. Yo le digo, que te vaya bien.-

Terminaron la llamada y Blaine seguía parado en medio del pasillo. Tendría una conversación con Kurt esa noche.

Aunque era Sábado tenía una clase con especialistas, la clase de taller la tendría durante la tarde, pero Blaine tenía en su cabeza en Kurt y sus "amigas".

-Estas muy distraído.- dijo Javier.

-Estoy bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Mañana te paso a buscar y desayunamos? Alex también viene.- preguntó Javier sabiendo que con Alex de por medio, Blaine desayunaría con él.

-Si. Hoy me junto con él a estudiar.-

-Podríamos salir a tomar unas cervezas esta noche y descansar un rato.-

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche.- dijo Blaine pensando en hablar con Kurt.

-Ok. En algún momento me dirás que si.- dijo Javier pero Blaine no alcanzo a oírlo.

...

Durante la tarde antes de su última clase Blaine se reunió con Alex en su habitación para estudiar, pero él no podía concentrarse así que mientras su compañero salió a buscar unos apuntes aprovechó para hablar con su novio, y lo que comenzó como una pequeña conversación termino en una discusión.

Alex ingreso nuevamente a la habitación y Blaine ni siquiera noto su presencia.

-No entiendo con qué necesidad tenes que ir con ellas a todos lados.- dijo Blaine un poco enojado.

-Cuál es el problema? Estudio con ellas para los exámenes finales sabes?.- pregunto Kurt cansado del planteo de su novio.

-El problema es que no quieren estudiar sino quitarte la ropa y lo sabes bien.- dijo con ironía Blaine mientras caminaba por la habitación, vio como Alex lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Es eso no? Empezaste con lo de los celos de nuevo verdad? Sabes...mejor hablamos cuando estés más tranquilo.-

-Kurt? Kurt?...Me corto. Me corto el teléfono!.- dijo Blaine en un tono más agudo.

-Debe ser la señal o tal vez se le termino la batería.- dijo Alex tratando de calmar el ánimo de su amigo.

-Ahhhh! Me manda al correo de voz.- dijo Blaine marcando una y otra vez el número de Kurt. -Está apagado!.-

-Creo que iré a buscar los apuntes con Javier.- dijo Alex juntando sus cosas. -Ni siquiera estas escuchándome.-

Alex salió de la habitación dejando a un muy enojado Blaine hablando solo. Bajo hasta la habitación de Javier quien lo hizo ingresar muy sorprendido.

-Tienes los apuntes Física?.- pregunto Alex.

-Si, claro. No estudiabas con Blaine?.-

-Si, pero está discutiendo con su novio por teléfono.- dijo Alex negando con la cabeza.

A Javier se le iluminaron los ojos, seguramente Blaine querría compañía al día siguiente y él estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo.

Durante el resto de la tarde Blaine estuvo bastante irritado, hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer pero con un humor de perros. Alex y Javier lo observaban y se miraban entre ellos. Al parecer las cosas no habían mejorado con su novio.

Llego a su habitación después de cenar, intento despejar su mente pero seguía enojado, Kurt había apagado su celular durante toda la tarde. Tocaron la puerta y deseo internamente que no fuera Javier invitándolo a algún bar, pero cuando la abrió quedo sorprendido con su visita.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Kurt? Que haces aqui?.-

-Vine a discutir personalmente contigo.- dijo Kurt ingresando en la habitación y dejando en el suelo una mochila.

Blaine cerró la puerta mirando a su novio aún con sorpresa.

-Sí que es pequeño ésto!.- dijo Kurt mirando a su alrededor.

Blaine se acercó y lo beso con mucha necesidad, Kurt se sorprendió ante esta acción pero sonrió y siguió el beso.

-En que llegaste?.- pregunto Blaine en el beso, apegando más a su cuerpo a su novio.

-En la camioneta de mi papá. No tiene calefacción pero tiene GPS- dijo Kurt enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine.

-Querés comer, descansar...te extrañe tanto.- Blaine no dejaba de besar a Kurt.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- dijo Kurt apartando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, por favor.-

Blaine guio a su novio hasta la cama haciendo lo caer sobre ella, siguió besándolo con mucha pasión y comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente con prisa.

-Dime que trajiste preservativos.- dijo Blaine sin dejar de besar a Kurt debajo de él.

-En la mochila.-

Blaine se levanto y busco en la mochila los pequeños paquetes y el lubricante. Se volvió a acercar a Kurt, quien estaba apoyado en sus codos observando la desnudez de su novio con una sonrisa.

Volvió a subir sobre Kurt besándolo con deseo pero lento, consumiéndose en ese beso, jugando con sus bocas y la ansiedad del otro. Kurt untó sus dedos con el lubricante y comenzó a preparar a Blaine con cuidado y mientras éste gemía y lo besaba con necesidad. Cuando estuvo listo, Blaine le colocó el preservativo a su novio.

Kurt lo tomo por las caderas, Blaine subía y bajaba lentamente por su miembro, gemía por lo bajo mordiéndose el labio, unos minutos después, se apoyo en el pecho de Kurt y aumento el ritmo, volvió a sentarse erguido mirando a los ojos a su novio que se dejaba llevar por el momento de pasión y deseo. Blaine se mantuvo con ese ritmo tanto tiempo como pudo, entre gemidos, ambos llegaron a la cima del éxtasis.

-Me tiemblan las piernas.- dijo Blaine cuando recupero el aliento.

Estaban entrelazados en la pequeña cama, sentían sus cuerpos letárgicos, y no tenían fuerzas para nada mas que no fueran besos y caricias.

-Mañana no vas a poder moverte.- dijo Kurt abrazándolo más.

-No me importa. Necesitaba tanto estar así, contigo.- Blaine acaricio con su nariz el rostro de su novio.

-Yo también, te extrañe mucho.-

Se besaron unos minutos y Kurt se cubrió con una manta junto a su novio, Blaine apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada donde podía observar detalladamente el rostro de Kurt. Pudo ver como él cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se regulaba hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Tal vez exageraba pero necesitaba tanto a Kurt, desde que volvieron a estar en pareja, se dio cuenta que nada podía reemplazar o sustituir la felicidad que sentía cuando estaban juntos, sabía que Kurt lo amaba de igual manera, o tal vez con un mayor amor que antes. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño, al día siguiente no tenia clases pero tenía que estudiar, aunque lo dejaría para la noche, aprovecharía cada minuto de Kurt antes de que volviera al pueblo y se reencontraran un par de semanas después.

...

-Como entras en el baño?.- pregunto Kurt desde la ducha.

-Hago maniobras.- dijo Blaine recostado en la cama.

-Es muy pequeño.-

Kurt salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, cuando paso junto a Blaine este se la quito dejándolo desnudo, Kurt negó con la cabeza, busco su ropa en su mochila y comenzó a vestirse. Blaine se fue a bañar con una sonrisa, su novio comenzó a hacer el desayuno con lo que encontró en la habitación.

\- Blaine! Que comes aquí?. No hay nada.-

-Siempre desayuno, almuerzo y ceno en el comedor. Además no sé hacer nada.- dijo Blaine desde el baño.

-Tenes que aprender, no están difícil.- le respondió Kurt.

-Alguna vez viste a mi mamá cocinando. Yo no.-

-Y conmigo no aprendiste nada?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Contigo aprendí otras cosas.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt rodó los ojos. Llamaron a la puerta y se dirigió a ella, cuando la abrió sus ojos subieron hasta casi el techo. Un muchacho muy grande estaba parado frente al él mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt.

-Hola, esta Blaine?.- pregunto Javier.

-Esta bañándose. Soy Kurt, él novio de Blaine. Necesitas algo?.-

-No. Solo quería avisarle que no puedo estudiar hoy.- dijo Javier con semblante serio mirando a Kurt.

-Ok. Yo le digo.-

-Adiós.- dijo Javier, salió por el pasillo y Kurt lo siguió con la vista sorprendido.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él se encontró con Blaine observándolo con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Es enorme. Como un árbol.- dijo Kurt.

-Te dije que era grande.-

-Tocaba el marco de la puerta con la cabeza. Igual no importa, el novio soy yo.- dijo Kurt volviendo a su tarea.

-El único.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo por detrás mientras besaba su cuello.

Kurt se dio vuelta y beso a su novio unos momentos, se separó con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo te amo mas.- Kurt le dio un último beso y se dirigió a la mesa para servir el desayuno.

...

Caminaron por casi todo el campus después de desayunar, Blaine le dio una recorrida por la universidad a su novio, aunque no era época de clases, había mucha gente. Mientras le comentaba en que aulas tenia clases, Kurt quedo sorprendido cuando un muchacho le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, miro a Blaine a su lado quien no había notado nada, sonrió para sus adentros y siguió caminando.

Llegaron al comedor y a Kurt le llamo la atención lo espacioso que era.

-Y él es Alex, mi vecino y nuevo amigo.- dijo Blaine cuando se encontraron con su compañero.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Hola. Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso novio. Blaine habla mucho de ti, todo el tiempo de hecho.- dijo Alex mostrando una sonrisa muy simpática.

Kurt sonrió mirando hacia su novio, Blaine lo tomo de la mano con mucho orgullo.

-Sí. Es así. Y estoy muy orgulloso de él.- dijo Blaine haciendo sonrojar a Kurt.

Alex los observaba con extrañeza, hacia menos de un día estaba escuchando a su compañero despotricar por teléfono y ahora estaba visiblemente embobado con su novio, era más que obvio que se habían reconciliado y tal vez eso tenga relación con los sonidos que escucho la noche anterior.

-Hacen una linda pareja. De verdad, se ven muy felices.- dijo Alex.

-Gracias. Me alegro que Blaine tenga amigos acá, es muy grande este lugar.-

-Oh! Si, esto es enorme y muy concurrido, cuando llegue me perdí muchas veces. Y ya conociste a Javier? - pregunto Alex.

-Sí. Esta mañana. Es...es...-

-Es grandísimo. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez pensé que sería su almuerzo. Pero es muy buena persona.- dijo Alex.

-Si es cierto, y muy buen estudiante y hablando de almuerzo por qué no almorzamos acá?.- pregunto Blaine.

Se sentaron y hablaron de todo un poco, a Kurt le había agradado mucho Alex y agradecía que el tal Javier no apareciera, seria incómodo tenerlo al lado sabiendo que le interesa llevarse a la cama a su novio. Ahora entendía porque Blaine se enojaba tanto cuando estaba Sebastián cerca.

Salieron los tres del comedor pero Alex tenía que estudiar, Kurt y Blaine siguieron recorriendo los talleres, caminaron un rato más y volvieron a la habitación.

-Estás haciendo todo lo que te dijo el médico?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en la cama con Kurt sentado en su regazo abrazado a él.

-Sí. Todo, las vitaminas e incluso el régimen que empecé.-

-Prométeme que si te sentís mal vas a ir a verlo.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo observó un instante y luego sonrió.

-Sí. Pero estoy bien. Y ahora mucho mejor.-

Kurt lo beso lentamente, saboreando sus labios, en unas horas tenía que salir rumbo al pueblo y no quería comenzar una discusión. Había algunas cosas que no le contó a Blaine y seguramente no le agradarían, él necesitaba estar tranquilo y concentrado en sus estudios, así que decidió hablarlo cuando volviera al pueblo.

-No podes quedarte?.- pregunto Blaine suspirando profundo.

-No. Mi papá necesita la camioneta y tú tienes que estudiar.-

-Me haces falta.- dijo Blaine.

-Y tú a mí. Son solo unos días más. Vas a estar tan ocupado que el tiempo va a pasar volando.-

-Eso dijiste hace dos semanas. Por más que hablemos todos los días, no es lo mismo que tenerte así, a mi lado.- dijo Blaine besando su cuello.

-Tan posesivo. Y celoso. Como vas a estar celoso de mis compañeras de estudio?.-

-Porque te quieren para ellas y eres mío.- dijo Blaine como si fuera una obviedad.

-No hay manera de hacerte entender no?.-

-Lo único que entiendo es que el celibato te sienta bien. No sé como haces.-

-Me las arreglo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Mmh yo voy a tener que usar los videos?

-Que vídeos?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Grabe nuestras vídeo llamadas.-

-Qué?! Borra esos vídeos. Qué tal si alguien los ve?!.- dijo alarmado Kurt.

-Quien va a verlos? Están en mi celular. Además tengo dos semanas más acá, no pienso borrarlos.-

-Estás loco.- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Loco por ti.- Blaine recostó en la cama a su novio besándolo con intensidad.

Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente para besarse, mimarse y acariciarse.

Una hora más tarde, estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación, cada vez que Kurt intentaba salir, Blaine lo volvía a besar y terminaba cediendo sin querer irse tampoco.

Subió a la camioneta sonriendo, se besaron por última vez, tenía cinco horas hasta su pueblo y no quería viajar de noche. Un "te amo" salió de sus labios y la respuesta instantánea de Blaine en un "te amo mas" resonó en sus oídos antes emprender el viaje.

Blaine estaba feliz, él estaba feliz, lo demás no importaba. Se solucionaría, con tiempo y paciencia. Aunque había cosas que no estaban del todo bien, ese no era momento para preocuparse.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Elizabeth, Carla y Kurt estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, escuchaban murmurar a las empleadas del pequeño local pastelero. Quedaron de acuerdo con la dueña del local en pasar a degustar varios pasteles para la boda, solo que una de las empleadas, supuso de Carla y Kurt eran los futuros novios, cuando Kurt le aclaro que su novio estaba de viaje y su amiga lo acompañaba, la empleada hizo un gesto de desagrado que Elizabeth no dejo pasar por alto, ella nunca había presenciado semejante desprecio hacia su hijo, se puso de pie para decirle unas cuantas verdades a la señorita cuando Kurt le pidió que no lo hiciera. Era muy difícil hacer un pastel de bodas.

-Este es agridulce.- dijo Carla saboreando un trozo de pastel.

-Este está exquisito. Mamá deberías probarlo y...copiar la receta.- dijo Kurt con la boca llena.

-Necesitamos probar todos?.- pregunto Elizabeth. -Mi diabetes se va a ir por el cielo.

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

-Es gratis.- dijo Carla sonriendo.

Elizabeth negaba con la cabeza. Probablemente tendría que buscar recetas toda la tarde.

-Preguntemos por éste, y ese.- dijo Carla señalando unos platillos que había probado.

Una empleada les alcanzo la carta de precios de todos los que ellos eligieron.

-Mis riñones no valen eso.- dijo Kurt cuando vio los precios.

-Tu papá y yo vamos a pagarlos.- dijo Elizabeth.

-Mamá, viste ésto?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Cuantas veces pensas casarte?. Tu papá y yo vamos a pagarlos. Elije los que quieras.- dijo decidida Elizabeth.

-Gracias.-

-Ni lo digas. Ahora nos podemos ir. Tengo merengue en las uñas.- dijo Elizabeth.

Carla y Elizabeth se internaron en la cocina casi toda la semana, Kurt se dedico a probar pasteles, y trabajar en el taller. Término de rendir los exámenes finales, hablaban por teléfono todos los días con Blaine y se negó a volver a hacer vídeos llamadas, solo quedaba una semana para que volviera, aunque tendría que viajar nuevamente por su matrícula, sería solo un día. Lo extrañaba, dejó de trabajar con Leo en el estudio contable, asique tenía mucho tiempo libre. Había ciertos acontecimientos que no le había contado a Blaine, cuando se separaron y su novio no quería ni verlo, él descuido su salud y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Al principio eran dolores de cabeza, pero no presto importancia, se concentro en recuperar a Blaine pero comenzó a tener fiebre y enfermarse seguido, gripes, resfríos, se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas. Cuando volvió con su novio creyó que era solo algo psicosomático, el estrés, o algo semejante. Blaine lo obligo a ir al nutricionista y tuvo que hacerse exámenes médicos, hizo todo lo que le dijeron al pie de la letra, pero después que Blaine viajo a la universidad tuvo varios mareos y casi se cae de las escaleras en el taller mientras buscaba un repuesto, volvió a ir al médico con los exámenes y le dijo que tenía una anemia importante, le dio vitaminas y una un nuevo régimen de comida. Decidió dejar de trabajar unos días, no le contó nada a sus padres ni a Blaine para que no se preocuparan, el día que discutió con él decidió viajar porque lo extrañaba y necesitaba, se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, pero sabía que Blaine se enojaría por no haberle contado nada, tenía que volver a hacerse exámenes médicos en un par de semanas pero en su última visita al médico le dijo que aparentemente estaba recuperándose bien, solo debía alimentarse debidamente.

Había armado una lista de invitados, que revisaría luego con Blaine, su madre y Claudia decidieron buscar lo que necesitarían para la decoración de la casa, Agosto estaba terminando y con el se había volado el tiempo. Parecía ayer cuando Blaine le había pedido matrimonio y su ansiedad lo comía vivo, ahora no era muy diferente no solo estaba ansioso sino también preocupado, Blaine y él tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta se había comido todo el paquete de galletas, estaba haciendo una cena especial ya que Blaine llegaría esa tarde, fue al mercado a comprar alimentos y se dedico a preparar una hermosa comida. Blaine ya había salido de la universidad así que solo tenía un par de horas.

Se había duchado y estaba buscando en su computadora algunas ideas para decorar la sala de la casa de Claudia y Paul para su boda, sintió el motor del auto de Blaine, una emoción le lleno el pecho y el estómago, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con su amor.

-Hola!.- dijo muy emocionado Kurt mientras abrazaba a su novio por el cuello.

-Hola amor!.- Blaine beso a Kurt y poso sus manos en su cintura acercándolo más a él.

Entraron a la sala entre besos y sonrisas.

-Como estuvo el viaje?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Bien. Que grande se ve la casa, de verdad la veo más grande.- dijo Blaine mirando a su alrededor.

-Es porque estuviste en esa habitación mucho tiempo.-

Blaine se sentó en el sofá y Kurt a su lado, lo abrazo por la cintura apoyando su rostro en su hombro mientras Blaine juntaba sus manos.

-Te extrañe tanto. No exagero, de verdad te extrañe.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también te extrañe.- Blaine tomo el rostro de su novio y lo beso tiernamente.

-Querés ducharte?. Hice una comida muy especial para ti.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con mucho amor.

-De verdad? Ves porque te amo tanto.- dijo emocionado Blaine.

Kurt sonreía mientras Diego caminaba hacia el baño.

-Mi ducha!.- grito Blaine de emoción.

Kurt dio una carcajada y salió afuera de su casa, saco el bolso de Blaine del auto y lo todo lo que había en el asiento trasero.

Obviamente la ducha fue la más larga de la historia ya que Blaine estaba disfrutando como nunca. De todo lo que extraño, evidentemente darse una ducha en su casa estaba en primer lugar.

Comenzó a preparar la mesa cuando sintió los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo por la cintura, y el rostro de su novio hundiéndose en su cuello. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, extrañaba tanto eso, era uno de sus momentos preferidos, cuando Blaine lo abrazaba y lo hacía sentir seguro, amado, e importante.

-Te extrañe tanto.- dijo Blaine en su oído.

-Yo te extrañe más.-

-Podemos cenar así? Abrazados?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Seria incomodo. Pero te prometo que después de cenar no voy a soltarte.-

Se sentaron y cenaron con tranquilidad, Blaine le contó todos los detalles de su viaje, incluyendo el hecho que ayudo a un muchacho al que al se le había detenido el auto en la ruta. Se comprometió con Alex y con Javier de encontrarse nuevamente en un par de semanas, también de invitarlos a su boda.

Estaba agotado, pero quería aprovechar ese tiempo con Kurt, al día siguiente tenía que ir al taller temprano, revisarían unos papeles con Burt. También comenzaba las clases en el instituto y la boda estaba pisándole los talones. Faltaba tan poco para su boda, en algunos meses seria el esposo de Kurt, estaba emocionado, muy feliz. Desde niños cada vez que se imaginaba su futuro, Kurt estaba en el, jugando en el mismo equipo, estudiando juntos, trabajando en el taller, siempre en su vida no podía faltar su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta que sentía algo diferente a un amor fraternal por él, su vida cambio, pero no el anhelo de un futuro con Kurt, de ser feliz junto a él, formar una familia, y llegar a viejos juntos. Y ahora estaba tan cerca de dar el paso más importante de su vida, con la persona que siempre lo acompaño y lo amaba de la misma manera. Atrás quedaron los momentos amargos, sabía que tendrían dificultades, pero no volvería a dudar del amor de Kurt.

-En que estas pensando?.- pregunto Kurt sonriendo.

-En lo afortunado que soy.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y besándolo con ternura.

-Estas muy cansado?.- pregunto Kurt con picardía.

-No, para nada.- respondió Blaine con entusiasmo.

-Entonces, porque no hacemos esto, mientras termino de limpiar, me esperas en la cama.- dijo Kurt cerca del rostro de su novio.

-Me parece genial.- Blaine lo beso y salió caminando hacia su habitación.

Varios minutos después Kurt entro a la habitación y se encontró con Blaine desnudo y profundamente dormido, una sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras se acercaba y lo cubría con una manta, se quitó la ropa, y se recostó junto a él abrazándolo. Volver a dormir en los brazos de Blaine era incomparable, lo observo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, y con una sonrisa descanso sintiéndose feliz de tener al amor de su vida a su lado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sintió una humedad en su rostro y en su cuello, se removió en la cama y las caricias por su pecho bajaron hasta su miembro, un gemido salió de su boca, y Blaine comenzó a besarlo con ternura sin dejar de acariciarlo, paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca abrazándolo, intensifico el beso y Blaine se alejo, encendió la lámpara y sacó del mueble junto a la cama, el lubricante y unos preservativos, los dejó sobre la almohada y comenzó a desvestir a Kurt, despacio, besando cada milímetro de piel al descubierto, busco el lubricante lo esparció en sus dedos, empezó a prepararlo con delicadeza, mientras introducía el miembro de Kurt en su boca.

El deseo lo estaba consumiendo, sentía que físicamente no podría soportar tanto placer, Blaine no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, entre gemidos pronuncio su nombre y tomo del cabello de su novio tirando ligeramente de ellos, Blaine se incorporó sonriendo, se sentó entre sus piernas y paso las de Kurt sobre sus caderas con una mirada muy intensa, Kurt le entrego un preservativo, y por el rostro de Blaine se dio cuenta que esa noche no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Blaine lo embestía despacio, observándose a si mismo desaparecer dentro de él, sostenía sus caderas con ambas manos mientras él empuñaba las sabanas. Llevaban un buen tiempo así y no quería que terminara pronto, Blaine tomó sus piernas y las elevo hacia sus hombros cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas haciéndolo gemir por lo alto, siguió moviéndose hasta que lentamente se inclino hacia adelante y quedo completamente sobre él. Lo embistió lento y profundo, Kurt grito de placer más de una vez, estaba aferrado a la espalda de Blaine, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida lo golpeo dejándolo aturdido y con todo a su alrededor dando vueltas, sintió a su novio todo el tiempo embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido hasta que no pudo contenerse más. Ambos estaban completamente agotados y sin aliento. Blaine se movió hacia un costado quitándose el preservativo y busco unos pañuelos para limpiar a Kurt, luego se recostó abrazando a su novio, enterró su rostro en su cuello y lo beso suavemente, sonrió al sentirlo gemir.

-Tan mimoso.- dijo Blaine el oído de Kurt.

-Es tu culpa.- Kurt lo abrazo más fuerte. -Te amo mucho.

-Yo también. Estas bien?.-

-Dentro de media hora te respondo.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

Blaine levanto su rostro y observo a su novio sonriendo, paso su nariz por su mandíbula y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Descansaron las pocas horas que le quedaron hasta el amanecer, cuando se levantaron se ducharon juntos, y luego desayunaron. Blaine no sabía si era por todos esos días que estuvo lejos de Kurt, pero sencillamente no podía alejar sus manos de él, literalmente, durante toda la mañana estuvo pegado a él.

-Estos son míos?.- pregunto Blaine señalando unas marcas en el cuello de su novio.

-Sí. Y un par de dedos marcados en mis caderas también. …..Tenemos poco tiempo.- decía Kurt mientras Blaine lo abrazaba por detrás y besaba su nuca.

-Cinco minutos.- dijo Blaine girando a su novio.

Kurt se apoyo en la masada y paso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de su novio, se miraron unos segundos antes de besarse con lentitud. El teléfono de Blaine comenzó a sonar y Kurt soltó un suspiro.

-Hola?. ...si...en diez minutos estoy ahí. ...Adiós.- Blaine acarició el rostro de Kurt.-Tengo que hacer unos trámites con tu papá.-

-Bien. Entonces no tenemos cinco minutos- dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca.

-Mmmh... Al mediodía tendremos un par de horas.- dijo Blaine mientras besaba nuevamente a su novio.

-Vamos al taller antes de que no te deje salir.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

...

Burt y Blaine salieron unos minutos después de abrir el taller, Rick y Kurt se hicieron cargo de todo, no le dijeron que harían pero estuvieron toda la mañana afuera.

Cerca del mediodía Blaine llego con su padre sonriendo, Burt paso por su lado saludándolo y entro al taller.

-Ven. Tengo que mostrarte algo.- dijo Blaine tirando de su mano hacia la calle.

-A dónde vamos?.- pregunto Kurt mientras miraba a su padre negando con la cabeza.

-Ven, es cerca.-

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a un enorme local. Blaine abrió un portón corredizo, y entraron al lugar vacío.

-Que es ésto?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Esto, amor mío, es mi taller, nuestro taller.- dijo Blaine caminando por el gran salón.

Kurt tardó unos minutos en procesar la información. Miro a su alrededor y abrazo a Blaine.

\- Blaine! Amor es...es...-

-Es el comienzo.-

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- dijo Kurt acariciando el rostro de su novio.

-Te amo. Muchísimo.-dijo Blaine besándolo.

El local era más grande que el taller de Burt, estaba situado en una esquina, tenía dos ventanales grandes, un portón corredizo y una puerta lateral. Kurt recorrió todo el lugar de la mano de Blaine, abrió el ventanal para que entrara más luz y poder observar mejor el lugar.

-Estos son los papeles.- dijo Blaine mostrando una carpeta que tenía en su mano.

-Tendrán que comprar todos las maquinas nuevas.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, necesitábamos saber que tamaño tenía el lugar, me llevara casi todo lo que tenemos pero lo recuperaremos cuando empecemos a trabajar, seguramente tendremos que buscar más mecánicos, Burt quiere que Rick se quede trabajando con él.-

-A si?.- pregunto asombrado Kurt.

-Creo que se encariño con él.- dijo Blaine.

-Igual necesitara ayuda.-

Blaine se acerco a Kurt abrazándolo por la cintura, sonriéndole lo beso con ternura, Kurt se apoyo en el marco de la ventana, suspirando en el beso.

-Wow! Es enorme! Pueden entrar camiones aquí!.- dijo Rick ingresando en el local.

Kurt sonrió, mientras Blaine gruñía por lo bajo, Rick camino hablando solo por todo el lugar y ambos rieron por lo distraído que podía ser su amigo.

Los tres volvieron al taller de Burt, dejaron de trabajar ya que Elizabeth preparó un almuerzo especial para todos, Blaine les hablo por teléfono a sus padres, y estos también almorzaron con ellos. La tarde se fue volando, Blaine, Burt y Rick tenían un sin fin de ideas habían planeado tomarse todo el fin de semana para ambientar el lugar, y esa semana viajarían para buscar las maquinas que necesitaban. Burt quería poner en marcha el taller antes de fin de año, solo que su entusiasmo olvido la boda de su hijo, Kurt no quería intervenir pero en su cabeza los cálculos de tiempo no eran muy favorables, Blaine pareció darse cuenta de ésto, lo tomo de la mano sacándolo de sus pensamientos y la beso.

-Vamos a llegar con los preparativos de la boda. No te preocupes.- le dijo por lo bajo Blaine a su novio.

-Como haremos para hacer todo?, aun tienes el torneo por delante, si viajas...-

Blaine se levanto de la silla y salió junto con Kurt de la cocina para hablar más tranquilos.

-No. No voy a viajar...no voy a entrar en el torneo.- dijo Blaine apoyándose en el espaldar del sillón de la sala.

-Por qué? Es el último año. Después no podrás ingresar.-

-Porque quiero dedicarme a la boda y al taller y a terminar la carrera. Y solo quedan un par de meses. Iré a cada partido eso si.-

-Te amo mucho, sabes?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí. Y yo también te amo mucho.-

-Ah! Estaban acá! Tu mamá preparó un pastel.- dijo Rick asomándose por la puerta que daba a la sala.

Kurt camino tirando de la mano a Blaine, entraron a la cocina, Elizabeth estaba acomodando un pastel sobre la mesa mientras Burt hablaba con Paul y Claudia sobre unos papeles que le quedaban pendientes, Rick se sentó junto a ellos observando el pastel.

-Se ve delicioso, espero Kurt no se lo acabe como hizo con los otros esta mañana.- dijo Rick en forma de broma.

Elizabeth sonrió ante la cara de su hijo, Paul y Claudia lo miraron curiosos, Blaine hizo una mueca, de alguna manera sabia que ese comentario no era al azar.

-Kurt encontró en los pasteles un sustituto de Blaine.- dijo Burt.

-Eso se nota en sus cachetes.- dijo Rick sonriendo.

La cara de Kurt no era de felicidad, todo lo contrario.

-No estoy gordo si es lo que quieres decir.- dijo Kurt seriamente.

-Estas relleno, más de lo normal, tú no te diste cuenta?.- pregunto Rick mirando hacia Blaine.

Y ahí estaba, la mirada de todos sobre él y tenía la seguridad que la palabra "gordo" podía costarle mucho.

-No está relleno.- dijo rotundamente Blaine.

-No estoy gordo.- dijo Kurt enojado. -estoy haciendo un régimen que mañana voy a dejar.-

-No vas a dejar nada. Y no estás gordo, ni relleno, ni nada, estas perfecto.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt hizo una mueca, sabía que tarde o temprano subiría de peso y los pasteles y las tortas que probó para la boda no ayudo, ni su ansiedad cuando Blaine estuvo de viaje.

A Claudia le causo gracia la situación, Paul no le prestó atención al igual que Burt pero Elizabeth si lo hizo, y hubo algo en todo lo sucedido que no le gusto.

Una hora después volvieron al taller a trabajar, Elizabeth estaba intranquila y decidió hablar con su hijo, así que le pidió hablar unos minutos.

-No quiero meterme en tu relación con Blaine, pero me preocupa que te diga que hacer y qué no hacer.- dijo Elizabeth. -Siempre es así?.-

-Qué? No! Él no es así mamá.- dijo Kurt entendiendo a que se refería su madre.

-No es así, pero te dirige hasta la dieta que haces. Eso no está bien Kurt. Adoro a Blaine pero se está saliendo de control, primero eran sus celos, ahora esto. Que va a seguir? Te va a elegir los amigos?.-

-Mamá... Blaine no dirige mi dieta, ni mis amigos, si es cierto que es celoso, pero no me elige los amigos...Es...es que estuve con algunos problemas con mi peso y prácticamente me obligo a hacer un régimen para recuperarme.-

-Por qué? Qué problema tuviste?.- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Baje mucho de peso.- dijo Kurt, no quería que su mamá se preocupará sin sentido.

Elizabeth lo observo un instante y se dio cuenta en seguida que Kurt le estaba ocultando algo.

-Estabas más delgado sí, es cierto, pero hay algo mas no?.-

Kurt suspiro pesado, y decidió contarle todo a su mamá.

-Me enferme, cuando nos separamos con Blaine, baje de peso, me sentí mal un par de veces, y al final resultó que es anemia. Cuando volvimos, él me pidió que fuera al médico y al nutricionista, que hiciera todo lo que me dijo y así lo hice, solo que cuando viajo a la universidad...me volví a sentir mal y fui nuevamente al médico, me dio una infinidad de vitaminas y otros suplementos.-

-Por qué no me contaste eso?.- pregunto preocupada Elizabeth.

-Porque estoy bien. No te preocupes.-

-Que no me preocupe. Eres hijo mío no el de la vecina Kurt, como no voy a preocuparme.- dijo seriamente Elizabeth.

Blaine ingreso a la casa y pudo oír a Elizabeth levantar el tono de voz, se acerco a ver qué sucedía y se encontró con Kurt siendo regañado por su madre.

-Tú sabías ésto no? Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Que a acaso no tengo derecho a saber qué le pasa a mi hijo?.- dijo enojada Elizabeth.

Blaine balbuceo algo pero solo miro de reojos a su novio.

-Mamá soy bastante grande para arreglármelas solo, tampoco tengo que contarte todo lo que me pasa.-

-Grande para quién?. Te parece que esa es manera de responderme.- dijo Elizabeth.

-No...no quise decirlo así, no quiero que te preocupes, ni que te enojes conmigo ni con Blaine, pensé que podía manejarlo pero me equivoque.- dijo Kurt haciendo una cara que podía derretir a cualquier persona.

Elizabeth lo observo muy seria y luego a Blaine, quien no tenía mucha idea de que había hecho pero con su suegra enojada era mejor no preguntar.

-Mas te vale que lo cuides, y que se dejen de... de andar para arriba y para abajo con sus asuntos y la boda. Si son adultos...- dijo Elizabeth mirando a Kurt -compórtense como tales y no como dos niños caprichosos.-

Elizabeth salió caminando muy enojada hacia la cocina, Kurt se quedo con su rostro reflejando tristeza, y Blaine no sabía qué hacer para que su novio se sintiera mejor.

-Se le va a pasar. No te preocupes.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano.

-Está muy enojada. Debí decirle antes...hago todo mal.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo voy a hablar con ella después. Va a estar todo bien. Vamos al taller, así te despejas un poco.-

Trabajaron hasta el anochecer, Blaine aprovecho un momento libre para hablar con Elizabeth, ingreso en la casa y vio a su suegra sentada en la cocina tomando un té.

-Podemos hablar un minuto?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Elizabeth.

-Sé que Kurt y yo tenemos nuestros problemas y a veces somos un dolor de cabezas, pero lo que le está sucediendo no es su culpa...-

-Ya sé que no es su culpa. Pero por qué me lo oculta?. Soy su madre.- dijo Elizabeth con angustia en su voz.

-Lo sé. Él no quería preocuparlos, es cabeza dura pero no quería hace los sentir mal. Elizabeth sabe mejor que yo que Kurt se preocupa por todos antes que de él mismo.-

Elizabeth lo observo un instante, en silencio.

-Tú lo amas?.-

-Sí. Con toda mi alma.- dijo Blaine.

-Entonces cuídalo.- dijo Elizabeth seriamente.

-Lo hago, y voy a hacerlo siempre.-

-Son dos niños jugando a ser adultos. -dijo Elizabeth negando con la cabeza. -sigue en el taller?.-

-Si.-

Elizabeth suspiro y salió caminando hacia el taller, Blaine camino tras ella y una vez dentro vio como se acerco a Kurt, que la miraba extrañado, le dio un tirón de orejas y lo abrazo. Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y lo observo con una sonrisa.

Burt vio la escena extrañado pero no pregunto nada, Blaine sonrió, y volvió a su trabajo. Él cuidaría de Kurt simplemente porque era la razón de su vida, y nada cambiaría eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Durante toda la semana estuvieron ocupados, comenzaron las clases del último cuatrimestre y estaban agotado, tenían muchas cosas por hacer y el tiempo no esperaba, en menos de dos meses seria su boda, tenían casi todo preparado, solo quedaron algunos detalles, Blaine estaba ocupado buscando con Burt las maquinarias para su taller, no quiso descuidar sus estudios ni los preparativos de la boda, así que se organizo con todo, Kurt y Rick se ocuparon del taller cuando no estaba Burt y Blaine, los únicos días para poder descansar eran los domingos.

-Quieren que les ayude?.- pregunto Kurt parado en la puerta de su casa.

Blaine estaba arreglando su auto junto a Rick desde hacía varias horas.

-No amor, no te preocupes, ya vamos a encontrar que le funciona mal. Estas muy guapo.- dijo Blaine acercándose al rostro de su novio besándolo sin tocarlo ya que tenía las manos sucias.

-Me voy al cine con las chicas.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Que bien. Yo voy a hacer funcionar mi auto-

-Tenes que cambiar de auto, se cae a pedazos.- dijo Rick.

-No lo voy a cambiar. Es la válvula. La cambiamos y ya está.- dijo Blaine volviendo a su trabajo.

-Ok. Me voy.- dijo Kurt caminado hacia el centro del pueblo.

Kurt llego hasta el cine donde Carla y unas amigas lo estaban esperando, hacia mucho no tenía un momento para él.

Disfrutaron de la película y luego salieron a tomar un café, en el camino vieron un grupo de muchachos riendo, cuando pasaron a su lado Kurt escucho una voz que lo paralizo por un momento.

-Me olvidaba que el pueblo se lleno de mariposas, ahora que pueden casarse van a decorar las calles de colores y estrellitas.- dijo Marcos en forma de burla parado junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

De todas las personas en la tierra, la última que quería volver a ver en su vida era a Marcos, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en el pueblo, y luego recordó que estaba la fecha del torneo. Él competiría contra el equipo de Blaine, y seguramente se quedaría una o dos semanas.

Carla rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y camino junto a sus amigas alejándose de ellos.

Kurt no dijo nada en todo el camino, estaba serio y perdido en sus pensamientos, Carla distrajo a sus amigas para que no le hicieran preguntas incomodas.

-Lo siento, estoy cansado. Voy a irme a casa.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también. Voy contigo, Rick esta en tu casa.- comento Carla.

Se despidieron de sus amigas y emprendieron camino, Carla le pregunto varias veces si se sentía bien y mintió diciendo que si. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Blaine y Rick estaban sentados en el sofá mirando una película mientras comían galletas. Intento disimular todo lo que pudo, Carla no dijo nada de lo sucedido y le pidió a Rick que la llevara a su casa.

Blaine comenzó a hablarle del auto y sobre todo lo que tuvieron que hacer con su amigo para encontrar la falla mientras que limpiaba lo que habían dejado en la sala, él no entendía nada lo que salía de la boca de su novio, se sentó en una silla en la cocina y sintió que su interior temblaba, de repente comenzó a sentirse muy mal.

-Kurt? Estas bien? Qué te sucede?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose a su novio.

Kurt no podía hablar, quería pero no podía, nada salía de su boca, Blaine se alarmó cuando comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba pálido y helado.

-Que te pasa?.- pregunto Blaine tomándolo de las manos.

Kurt respiraba pesado intentando volver a tomar el control de sí mismo.

Blaine le alcanzo un vaso con agua y espero a que lo bebiera, tomándolo de la mano.

Kurt respiro hasta volver a estar tranquilo, Blaine lo observaba muy preocupado.

-Que te sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Cuando veníamos con las chicas, me cruce con Marcos.- dijo Kurt.

-Te hizo algo?. Te lastimó?.- pregunto alarmado Blaine.

-No. Solo me dijo las misma estupideces de siempre...no pensé que me iba a afectar tanto volver a verlo.-

-Te sentís mejor?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando su cabello.

-Sí. Estoy mejor.- dijo Kurt con sinceridad.

-Que te dijo Marcos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Que el pueblo estaba lleno de mariposas y para nuestra boda íbamos a decorarlo de colores y estrellas. Carla me hizo seguir caminando, ...no sé que me paso, ni siquiera se me acerco, pero escuchar su voz...desde que me golpearon que no lo veía.- dijo Kurt.

-Te sentís mejor? De verdad?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando el rostro de su novio.

-Sí. Estoy más tranquilo.-

-Bueno, que te parece si te das una ducha, te relajas, yo pido unas pizzas y cenamos en la cama, si?.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine fue hasta el baño y preparo la ducha mientras Kurt se quitaba la ropa, una vez que estuvo bañándose, Blaine busco su celular, pero no llamo para pedir un pizza, sino a su padre.

-Papá?.-

-Sí, hijo. Que sucede?.- pregunto Paul.

-Necesito preguntarte algo. Marcos esta en el pueblo, se encontró con Kurt, hay alguna manera de hacer nuevamente la restricción de acercamiento para él.-

-Lo agredió?. Le hizo algo?.- preguntó preocupado Paul.

-No. Le dijo algunas cosas en la calle, pero no se le acerco.-

-Entiendo. No creó que se pueda hacer una restricción, a menos que sea una amenaza para Kurt, que intente agredirlo o acosarlo, está bien él?.- preguntó Paul.

-Nervioso.- respondió Blaine.

-Que no salga solo, y si él se acerca a Kurt, haremos una denuncia. No es tonto, ya tiene una causa por golpear a Kurt, sabe lo que le sucederá si intenta algo.- dijo Paul.

-Está bien, mañana pasare por allá. No quiero que Kurt se altere más.-

-Bien. Blaine, no caigas en sus provocaciones. Te veo mañana.-

Blaine se despidió de su padre con un sabor amargo, se quedo un minuto pensando y llamo para pedir las pizzas, camino hasta el baño e ingreso observando a su novio en la ducha.

-Que haces ahí? Querés venir?.- pregunto Kurt sonriendo.

-No me tientes. No creo que pueda atender al de la pizza mojado y medio desnudo.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta, Blaine salió del baño y recibió las pizzas. Kurt se vistió y busco una película para ver, la ducha lo ayudó a relajarse pero quería olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

Miraron la película mientras comían pizza, cuando terminaron Kurt abrazo a su novio y se quedo dormido, Blaine estaba intranquilo, por más que intentaba distraerse no podía dejar de pensar. Sentía miedo de lo que Marcos podía llegar a hacerle a su novio, estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de Kurt.

Un gemido lo despertó, apoyo su mano en la almohada buscando a Kurt, él tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo con mucha fuerza, gimiendo y balbuceando. Blaine encendió la lámpara e intento despertarlo pero Kurt sólo se aferraba a si mismo más fuerte, no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a hablarle para calmarlo, de a poco Kurt se fue relajando hasta que se despertó.

Le dolían las manos, sentía todo su cuerpo rígido y su mandíbula tensa, la luz estaba encendida y Blaine de rodillas a su lado, mirándolo consternado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que paso?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine lo abrazo muy fuerte, nunca había imaginado ver así a su novio, entre sollozo Kurt rogaba y mencionaba a Marcos, era una pesadilla, no quiso pensar que podría ser un recuerdo, no quería soltar a Kurt, pero tampoco quería angustiarlo más de lo que estaba.

-Estas bien? Tuviste una pesadilla.- dijo Blaine más calmado.

-Sí, no recuerdo que soñé.-

-Es mejor. - dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de su novio.

-Por qué estabas así recién?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No me gusta verte mal. Vamos a dormir mejor.-

-Sí, pero voy a cambiarme de ropa.- dijo Kurt levantándose.

Se cambio de ropa y volvió a la cama, Blaine lo abrazo y se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado, él descanso entre sus brazos y pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, esta vez, sin pesadillas.

...

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos aún estaba entrelazado a Blaine, lo observo y él ya estaba despierto.

-Qué hora es?. Despertaste temprano?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí. Son como las siete.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt noto sus ojos irritados, era más que obvio que Blaine no había dormido.

Se levantaron en silencio Kurt comenzó a hacer el desayuno mientras Blaine lo observaba serio, se sentía extraño el ambiente, no hablaban mucho, así que Kurt decidió averiguar que le sucedía a su novio.

-Estas muy extraño. Qué te sucede?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No me pasa nada,…. bueno tengo una duda en realidad.-

-Qué clase de duda?.- pregunto Kurt colocando el desayuno en la mesa.

-No recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste anoche?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No. No me acuerdo de nada. Hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas.-

-Desde que estamos juntos nunca te paso. Y...de ...de cuando te golpearon, recordas algo?.- pregunto con cautela Blaine.

-No. Solo me acuerdo que los vi en la esquina, pase por al lado y cuando me alejaba sentí un golpe en la cabeza y todo se puso negro. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital.-

-Me preocupa que tengas pesadillas, ver a Marcos te está afectando. Quiero que me prometas algo.- dijo Blaine sentándose al lado de su novio y tomándolo de las manos. -Prométeme que no vas a salir solo, y si llegas a cruzártelo no te le acerques.-

\- Blaine, no voy a estar encerrado porque él está en el pueblo.-

-Por favor. Solo serán unos días, hasta que se vaya del aquí.- dijo Blaine en forma de suplica.

Kurt lo observo serio, era por ésto que su novio estaba angustiado, tenía miedo que le pasara algo con Marcos de nuevo en el pueblo.

-Está bien. No voy a salir solo, y voy a evitarlo. Tampoco es como si tuviera ganas de hablar con él. Pero tú prométeme que no vas caer en sus provocaciones, ni vas a ponerte en justiciero.-

-Está bien. Pero vas a cuidarte.-

-Sí... No quiero verte mal.- dijo Kurt juntando sus frentes. -aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para nuestra boda, y para el taller. Concentrémonos en eso sí?.-

-Tenes razón. Tenemos más o menos un mes para la boda. Esta tan cerca que no puedo creerlo. Tengo tantas ganas que llegue ese día.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Yo también. Vamos a ser esposos, hable mucho con mi mamá sobre ésto, ella cree que estoy enamorado de la idea de casarme.-

-O sea que no estás enamorado de mi?.- pregunto Blaine con gracia en su voz.

-Sí, tonto. Claro que estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo con toda mi alma.- respondió Kurt acercándose y besándolo.

Se besaron un momento, hasta que Kurt se alejo e hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-Qué pasa?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte...mmmh,...cuando te fuiste a la universidad...- Kurt dio un suspiro largo. -Me sentí mal en lo de Leo y en el taller, casi me caigo de las escaleras porque todo me dio vueltas, Rick me vio y me pidió que volviera a casa porque no quise que le diga a mi papá, fui al médico de nuevo y me dio más vitaminas y que haga un poco de reposo, me dijo iba a estar bien pero tenía que parar, por eso deje a Leo y le pedí a mi papá unos días para descansar. Después de eso me sentí mejor, hice todo lo que me pidió y dentro de unos días tengo que volver a hacerme los análisis de nuevo.-

-Te sentías mal cuando viajaste?.- pregunto Blaine seriamente.

-No. Ese día me sentía mucho mejor.-

-Me estás diciendo la verdad?.-

-Sí, no te estoy mintiendo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine hizo una mueca y acaricio el rostro de su novio. Sonrió y se besaron nuevamente.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron rumbo al instituto, tenían clases y Blaine estaba retrasado, Rick le ayudo ya que compartían clases y Kurt también.

Durante toda la semana evito ir al centro del pueblo, le ayudo a su novio con los papeles del taller, era más complicado iniciar un nuevo taller que llevarlo adelante una vez instalado, Paul y su contador les ayudaron mucho, pero Kurt quería ser capaz de solucionar sólo algún inconveniente si se presentaba. En ese sentido era muy exigente, con su papá y con Blaine, por eso el taller no tenía deudas, él siempre llevó al día los papeles.

Cuando comenzó el torneo de fútbol Blaine, Kurt y Burt asistieron a cada partido. Cada vez que el equipo de Blaine jugaba Carla se les unía para acompañar a Rick junto con ellos. Kurt había dejado de jugar hacia un año, al principio le costó estar sentado y solo alentar, pero para Blaine era una tortura, él era un fanático del fútbol y era el primer torneo desde los once años al que no asistía. En especial cuando su equipo tuvo que competir contra el equipo de Marcos.

\- Blaine?! Que haces acá?.- pregunto Rick sonriendo en los vestuarios.

-El entrenador me permitió saludarlos antes de que jueguen. Así que espero que ganen.- dijo Blaine a su amigo y a sus compañeros.

Durante unos minutos Blaine hablo con sus amigos y luego salió, camino por los pasillos para volver con Kurt y se detuvo a saludar a los guardias que conocía desde hacía años.

-Vaya!. Tenes miedo de enfrentarme en la cancha?, Por eso saliste del equipo?.- pregunto Marcos parado junto a sus compañeros de equipo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-Marcos! Tanto tiempo! Como te fue en tu exilio?. Te fuiste sin despedirte, eso es de mala educación.- dijo irónicamente Blaine.

-Pero si me despedí de tu amiguito.- dijo Marcos sonriendo.

-Me debes una Marcos.- dijo Blaine muy serio acercándose a él.

-Tú y tu papito me deben una.- respondió Marcos.

-En serio?. Pensé que estabas orgulloso de tu hazaña?! No enmarcaste el recorte del diario y lo colgaste en la pared?. Es un logro tan grande! Ustedes no lo saben?.- le preguntó Blaine a los compañeros de Marcos quienes lo miraban extrañados. -Marcos golpeo a mi novio hasta dejarlo en el hospital, lo más irónico, es que tanto yo, como mi novio éramos compañeros de equipo con él. Como lo son ustedes. Traten de no tener diferencias, no tiene sentido de la humanidad.-

Los compañeros de Marcos lo miraron en silencio, Blaine se retiro ya que los guardias se lo pidieron, cruzó miradas con Marcos sabiendo que esa conversación lo dejó en una mala posición con los demás jugadores. No se arrepentía, sabía que había fallado a la promesa que le hizo a Kurt, pero el coraje le gano y no podía dejar las cosas así.

Se sentó junto a su novio, quien lo miro curioso, él lo tomo de la mano y le dio una media sonrisa. Esperaron a la salida de los jugadores, cuando salieron Marcos y su equipo, Kurt se tenso al verlo, Blaine observo a su novio y volvió su vista a Marcos, éste tenía una sonrisa extraña, y miraba hacia Rick, un mal presentimiento lo inundo, sabía que Marcos se desquitaría de alguna forma, dentro o fuera del campo de juego.

El partido fue infartante, Blaine estaba tan tenso que no podía estar sentado, Kurt se mordió los labios mientras que Carla sufría con cada patada que le propinaban a Rick. Marcos no dejo pasar ninguna oportunidad para golpearlo, y aunque Rick se las arreglaba, era más que entendible su agotamiento. Unos minutos antes que terminara el partido, cuando Marcos se acercó a Rick, éste lo golpeo de manera casual en el rostro, Marcos quedo tendido en el suelo quejándose, el partido termino y aparentemente cada equipo volvió a su vestuario.

Carla quería ver a Rick pero no le permitieron el paso, pudo ver a un grupo de jugadores discutiendo, entre ellos a Marcos, y su novio, Blaine pregunto a un asistente que había sucedido y se alarmó cuando los médicos del equipo entraron con prisa a los vestuarios, Carla se desespero pensando lo peor, se quedaron al rededor de una hora esperando fuera del club hasta que Rick salió junto con sus compañeros.

-Que sucedió?, estas bien?.- pregunto Carla cuando lo vio caminar hacia ellos.

-Si amor, no paso nada.- dijo Rick.

-Discutieron con Marcos?.- pregunto Blaine mientras subían a su auto.

-Ahh! Es muy flojo, me golpeo todo el partido y cuando le devolví el favor se quejo.- dijo Rick sentándose en el asiento trasero junto a Carla y Kurt.

-Te sancionaron?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, me suspendieron un partido.- respondió Rick.

Blaine observo por la ventana a Marcos saliendo del club con algodón en su boca, le llamo mucho la atención y pudo ver como miraba con odio a Rick quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Que le paso?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Tal vez mi codo golpeo sus dientes. Necesitará un odontólogo, no los encontró.- dijo Rick con gracia.

Burt que estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación sentado junto a Blaine, rompió en una carcajada que se contagio rápidamente entre ellos.

De nuevo en su casa Blaine y Kurt se ducharon y salieron rumbo al bar del pueblo. Como era costumbre y casi un ritual, festejaban cada victoria del equipo todos juntos. Eso era gratificante para todos, más allá del hecho que Kurt había dejado el equipo, sus ex compañeros lo consideraban un amigo. Estuvieron varias horas compartiendo con ellos y luego volvieron a su hogar.

-Estuviste a punto de infartarte varias veces.- dijo Kurt ya en la cama esperando a su novio.

-Ahh! Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil.- dijo Blaine sentado en la cama.

-La verdad...me preocupaba que jugaras, no quería que te enfrentaras a Marcos y más sabiendo lo sucio que es para jugar.-

Blaine se acostó junto a su novio y lo abrazo mirándolo, debatiéndose si contarle o no su cruce con Marcos.

-Cuando fui a saludarlos, antes del partido, tuvimos un cruce de palabras.- dijo finalmente Blaine.

Kurt hizo un gesto de desaprobación y miro hacia otro lado.

-Sé que te prometí no hacerlo y rompí esa promesa. Pero no podía seguir aguantándome ésto. Él te causo un daño muy grande, y hasta ahora ...te afecta, me siento un idiota sin poder defenderte y solo dejar que hable como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo.-

-No necesito que me defiendas Blaine. Soy un hombre, puedo hacerlo yo solo.- dijo Kurt enojado apartándose de su novio.

-Lo sé. Pero me sigo sintiendo un inútil sin poder hacer nada. No hice nada antes y sigo sin hacer nada ahora. Sabes lo difícil que es ver como lastiman a la persona que amas sin poder hacer nada?.-

Kurt vio la angustia en los ojos de su novio, se acerco nuevamente a él y junto sus frentes mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Tú eres lo que me mantiene fuerte Blaine, siempre. Sin ti a mi lado no se que hubiera hecho. No eres un inútil. Eres él que me guía y acompaña, él que me sostiene y del que estoy orgulloso de llevar de la mano.-

Blaine suspiro, entre apenado y enamorado. Amaba a Kurt y sabía que era fuerte, al menos eso intento desde un principio, pero toda la situación lo superaba, quería ser de ayuda y no sabía cómo.

Abrazo fuerte a Kurt sin saber que mas hacer, se sentía frustrado.

-Te amo. No te olvides nunca de eso.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también te amo...Vamos a dormir, mañana hay un mundo de cosas por hacer.-

Ambos se durmieron intranquilos, abrazados al otro, Blaine pudo sentir a Kurt moverse toda la noche, por momentos cuando él lo abrazaba fuerte se calmaba. Estaba preocupado, y a la vez se reprochaba a si mismo muchas cosas, más allá de que Marcos se fuera del pueblo cuando terminara el torneo, sentía que Kurt necesitaba una clase de ayuda que él no podía brindarle.

...

Durante todo el día estuvieron ocupados, eso era bueno porque podían despejar sus mentes. Kurt estaba tranquilo, mucho más de lo que estuvo los días anteriores, y Blaine decidió hablar con su madre e intentar ser de más ayuda para su novio que solo un hombro en el que apoyarse.

-Debería ir al psicólogo de nuevo, eso va a ayudarle.- dijo Claudia sirviéndole un café a su hijo sentados en la sala de la casa de ella.

-No va a querer ir. Sabes lo que me costo que fuera al médico?.- dijo Blaine.

-Por qué fue al médico? Estaba enfermo?.-

-Algo así. Ahora está mejor, pero de todas formas,...tiene pesadillas todas las noches, no como la primera que tuvo, pero sé que esta intranquilo. Ver a Marcos lo afecto mucho, le pedí que no fuera al partido, pero quiso hacerlo igual, sé que se sintió mal, pero no me lo dijo y tengo miedo que esto sea el principio de otra cosa.-

\- Blaine. Creo que tienes que calmarte. Él es el que esta intranquilo o eres tú?.-

-Yo también lo estoy. Fue horrible la pesadilla que tuvo, verlo revivir todo lo que le paso el día que lo golpearon, y no poder hacer nada como paso esa vez, ...es como si las dos veces simplemente lo deje sólo.-

-No es así hijo.- dijo Claudia apoyando su mano en la de Blaine sobre la mesa. -Lo que le sucedió a Kurt esa vez no tuvo nada que ver contigo. No estuvo en tus manos ayudarlo. En cambio ahora, intentas hacerlo, prevenir que Kurt sufra. Intenta convencerlo de ir al psicólogo.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Tomó del café que le sirvió su madre e intento calmarse. Si él estaba tranquilo podría hacer mejor las cosas.

...

Varios días pasaron, tuvieron una conversación en donde Blaine le pidió a Kurt que fuera al psicólogo, pero no aceptó, dijo que tenía muchas cosas en las que enfocarse, eso solo le quitaría tiempo y que estaba bien. Blaine le hizo prometer que después de la boda tendría aunque sea una sesión con la psicóloga que era amiga de su madre, Kurt accedió, esperando que no sea necesario.

Los días pasaron e intentaron no perder el control ante tanta presión, entre el instituto, el taller y los últimos preparativos para la boda, Kurt y Blaine simplemente eran una montaña de nervios. Discutían por todo y nada. Hacía varios días que usaban la cama para dormir por lo cansados que llegaban y tanta tensión estaba haciendo estragos.

\- Blaine! No arreglaste la ducha? No sale agua!.- grito Kurt desde el baño.

Blaine suspiro y giro sus ojos, estaba revisando los papeles de las maquinarias que habían comprado con Burt.

-Gírala! Eso hago yo!.-

-Y no pudiste arreglarla en vez de andar girándola... No sale!.- dijo Kurt.

-No puedo creerlo, solo tiene que darle una vuelta y no puede.- susurro enojado Blaine.

Entro al baño y Kurt estaba lleno de espuma, a Blaine le causo gracia y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

-De que te ríes. Estoy muerto de frío sabes?.- dijo Kurt con el seño fruncido.

-Pareces un pollo mojado.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras giraba la ducha.

Miro a su novio que le dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a caer el agua. Blaine observo su cuerpo y se le cruzo una idea tentadora. Se quito la ropa y entro nuevamente a la ducha.

-Que haces?.- preguntó Kurt curioso.

-Te ayudo.- dijo Blaine mientras buscaba el shampoo.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Kurt levantando una ceja.

-Tu amigo no dice lo mismo.- dijo Blaine mirando el miembro de su novio.

Kurt lo miraba atentamente, él se acerco a su rostro para besarlo pero no lo hizo, solo midió el deseo de Kurt, quien lo tomo por la nuca y lo besó con mucha necesidad.

Hacía mucho que no se entregaban de esa manera. Se necesitaban más de lo que creían, necesitaban sus cuerpos, esos besos que no tenían ternura sino pasión y deseo en el sentido más primitivo. Más allá de la conexión que surgía en cada caricia, se entregaron por completo a satisfacer su deseo.

...

-Tengo que ir a la casa de tus padres...a ver...telas.- decía entre gemidos Kurt mientras Blaine lo besaba recostados en el sofá de su sala.

-Después.- dijo Blaine pasando su lengua desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula de su novio.

Aunque habían hecho el amor en la ducha minutos antes, Blaine no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo tan pronto. Vestidos y con una notable excitación, ambos no podían dejar de acariciarse y besarse.

-Tu mamá pidió...compro telas importadas...mmmmh!.- gimió Kurt mordiéndose el labio cuando Blaine acarició su miembro sobre el pantalón.

-Tela para qué?.- pregunto Blaine chupando un sector del cuello de su novio.

-Para...las mesas.-

Blaine levanto su rostro y detuvo sus caricias dejando confundido a Kurt.

-Para las mesas?. No habíamos arreglado eso?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, pero no combinan con la cortinas que tiene tu mamá.- dijo Kurt buscando la boca de su novio y besándolo suavemente.

-Pero no son las que elegimos. Qué clase de tela es?.- dijo Blaine apartándose nuevamente.

-No sé, Italianas. Podemos seguir con lo nuestro?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Italiana? Porque vamos a usar tela italiana en las mesas?. Ésto es idea tuya o de ella?.-

Kurt suspiro con frustración.

-Ella cree que no combinan.-

-Ves! Sabía que iba a hacer eso. No entiende que es nuestra boda, y es nuestra decisión. Yo no quiero una fiesta ostentosa!.- dijo Blaine sentándose junto con Kurt.

\- Blaine...tu casa no es exactamente modesta, tienen esculturas griegas hasta en el jardín.-

-Bueno, si es así, pero no quiero comer sobre seda italiana. Cuando era niño hacia lo mismo, mis cumpleaños eran aburridos porque ella llenaba todo de cosas costosas.- se quejó Blaine.

-No es así. No eran aburridos.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí. Tu mamá te dejaba llenarte de pastel si querías yo tenía que usar traje y corbata. No quiero que maneje mi boda, la amo pero quiero lo que elegimos no otra cosa.-

-Ok...hablaremos con ella mas tarde. Ahora podemos retomar lo que estábamos haciendo?.- dijo Kurt acercándose lentamente al rostro de su novio.

-Mmmh..si.- dijo Blaine volviendo a besar a Kurt mientras éste pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, tirando de él y recostándose nuevamente en el sofá.

La tarde se les hizo corta, pero entre besos caricias y mucho amor.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Estaban a punto de cenar cuando el celular de Kurt sonó, vio el número y era el de su madre.

-Má! Hola...qué?. Está bien?.- Kurt cambio el semblante, estaba blanco.

-Qué sucede?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose a su novio.

-Vamos para allá, no te preocupes.- Kurt termino llamada. -Mi papá tuvo un accidente con la camioneta, está en el hospital.-

-Estoy seguro que está bien.- Blaine tomo las llaves de su auto, y la chaqueta suya y la de Kurt.

-Espero que si.-dijo Kurt preocupado.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, Elizabeth estaba hablando con unos doctores, al verla a Kurt se le cerró el estómago, tomo la mano de Blaine y la apretó fuerte.

-Mamá, como está?.-

-Está bien. Choco con la camioneta y fue a dar al río. Dice el médico que tiene una fractura, tendrá que usar un yeso- Elizabeth estaba tranquila y eso tranquilizo a Kurt.

-Lo podemos ver?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí. Entren, yo tengo que firmar unos papeles.- dijo Elizabeth.

Ambos muchachos ingresaron a la habitación, Burt tenía una pierna hacia arriba en un cabestrillo, golpes en todo su rostro, un brazo vendado, y en su frente un enorme corte saturado.

-Papá. Como estas?.-

-Mejor de lo que se ve. Tengo la pierna rota en dos lugares, me dijeron que me van a poner un yeso, me saque el hombro, y me rompí la frente contra el espejo retrovisor. La camioneta no sirve más.-

-Eso suena horrible.- dijo Blaine

-Papá que paso?.-

-Un auto quiso sobrepasarme en la ruta y venia otro auto de frente, me choco de un lado, perdí el control y la camioneta cayó al río. Quede atrapado adentro.-

Kurt se sentía enfermo, tomo la mano de su padre, Blaine se acerco por el otro lado de la cama, le recordó cuando su novio estuvo en esa situación.

-Voy a estar bien.- dijo Burt a su hijo. -Pero no podre atender el taller, así que tú y Blaine están a cargo.-

Ambos muchachos se miraron.

-Estás seguro?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si vas a ser mi socio esta es la mejor oportunidad para poner en práctica todo lo que sabes, y Kurt va a ser tu mano derecha y supongo que Rick tu izquierda, de todos modos no lo dejes solo, no estoy seguro que distinga todas las herramientas.-

-Lo vamos a hacer bien papá, no te preocupes.-

-El lunes hay que entregar dos autos, los repuestos llegaron tarde y hay que terminar el motor que quedó de ayer...- dijo Burt.

-Estás hablando de trabajo?. Por eso tuviste el accidente, no paras de trabajar, ahora se termino. Vas a estar meses con esa cosa en la pierna y si te veo cerca de una tuerca te rompo la otra.- dijo muy enojada Elizabeth mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Siempre exagerando.- dijo Burt.

-Sabes quién te va a cuidar?.- dijo Elizabeth en tono amenazante.

-Mamá no discutan.-

-Tú hermana. La llame y viene a ayudarme, a ver si a ella le haces caso.- dijo Elizabeth.

-Prefiero quedarme en el hospital.- dijo Burt cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor. Dejen de discutir... La tía Eva va a venir a ayudarte?. Hace dos años que no la vemos.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí. Y aunque no es mi cuñada preferida, alguien tiene que ayudarme.- Elizabeth se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de su esposo.

-Porque estas tan enojada mujer?.- pregunto Burt a su esposa.

-Porque casi me quedo viuda por tu terquedad.- dijo Elizabeth y rompió en llanto.

Kurt la abrazo hasta que se tranquilizo, Burt la tomo de la mano sobre la cama.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado.- dijo Burt comprendiendo mejor el estado de su esposa. Elizabeth le dio una media sonrisa.

-Vayan a descansar, mañana tendrán un día muy atareado.- dijo Elizabeth a su hijo.

Blaine estaba en silencio, él se quedaría si Kurt quería quedarse, su novio lo observo, y beso a su mamá en la frente.

-Mañana vengo temprano.- dijo Kurt y saludo a su padre.

Blaine se despidió de sus suegros y salió junto con su novio del hospital, el viaje a su casa fue en silencio, Kurt no hablaba casi nada, no quiso cenar y cuando se fueron a dormir se aferro a él, Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba tratando de ser fuerte, pero a la madrugada lo despertó su llanto en silencio, todo el cuerpo de Kurt temblaba, Blaine solo lo abrazo fuerte y dejo que llorara.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, preparo el desayuno, estaba por despertar a su novio cuando éste apareció en la cocina.

-Como estas?.- pregunto Blaine tomándolo con ambas manos por el rostro.

-Mejor. Lamento haber mojado toda tu camisa.- dijo Kurt, su mirada estaba cansada, se notaba que no había dormido nada después de llorar por mucho tiempo.

-No tenes nada que lamentar. Vas a ver qué va a salir todo bien, se salvo de una grande Burt, pero es de hierro. Y yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites.- Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y junto sus frentes.- Todo va a estar bien.-

-Te amo mucho, no sé qué haría si no te tuviera.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste.

-Yo también te amo mucho.-

Se abrazaron por unos minutos, luego desayunaron y salieron al rumbo al hospital. Kurt estaba preocupado, pero Blaine tomo su mano y la promesa de su novio resonaba en sus oídos, "Todo va a estar bien".

...

Burt volvería a su casa ese mismo día, Eva su hermana, viajo desde otra ciudad para ayudarle a Elizabeth, por más que ella quisiera, no podía atender a Burt, la casa y la peluquería.

Poco a poco todo iba volviendo a la normalidad, Blaine y Kurt abrían el taller desde temprano y junto a Rick trabajaban todos los días de tarde.

Eva, la hermana de Burt tenía sus reservas con respecto a la relación de Blaine y Kurt, casi no hablaban, pero sus gestos lo decían todo, Elizabeth intentaba mantenerse cuerda y llevar una nueva rutina, y Burt estaba cansado de estar sin hacer nada.

Hacía días que Kurt y Blaine solo caían en la cama y antes de darse las buenas noches estaban dormidos, el agotamiento hacía estragos en ellos, discutían de vez en cuando, pero intentaban mantener la calma, Claudia mando a praperarles comida y la guardo en el freezer para que no tuvieran que cocinar, gesto que Blaine agradeció enormemente ya que no quería que Kurt tuviera que cocinar, y como él no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, era mejor que comer pizza todos los días.

...

Kurt estaba observando a su novio preparar la mesa, se sentía mal por no poder atender la casa, esos días iban del instituto, junto con Blaine, al taller y luego se quedaba en la casa de sus padres ayudando a su mamá. Llegaba a su casa y normalmente Blaine se encarga de pedir comida para que él no tenga que cocinar, le recordaba a viejos momentos amargos, cuando él trabajaba hasta tarde y no llegaba a cenar.

Blaine noto lo silencioso que estaba su novio y se dio cuenta lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-Lamento tanto ésto.- Kurt se acerco a su novio y tomo sus manos.

-No. Yo me ocupo, entiendo lo que está pasando y no me cuesta nada hacerlo. No quiero que te cargues de cosas, te conozco y sé cómo eres, vas a querer hacer todo solo. En eso te pareces a tu papá.-

-Puede que sea cierto. Pero me gusta hacer la comida, para ti especialmente.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia la cocina.

-Lo sé, y yo cocinaría si supiera. Y no tuviera la suerte que se incendie una cortina como la última vez.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca.

-Fue mala suerte.-

-Se prendió fuego el sartén y cuando intente sacarlo se incendio la cortina.- Blaine se sentó en la mesa ya servida junto con Kurt.

-Mi papá está muy enojado. Discutió con mi tía, mi mamá no sabe qué hacer, ni con mi papá ni con mi tía.-

-Que paso?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mmmh, mi tía no entiende nuestra relación.-

-No la acepta.- dijo Blaine comprendiendo la situación.

-Mis padres están incómodos y mi papá comienza a recordar cosas del pasado y terminan discutiendo.-

-Son adultos, van a a saber arreglarse.- dijo Blaine mientras comía.

-Mañana temprano tengo que pasar por el taller a buscar unos papeles que mi papá tiene que firmar, y tendré que salir antes del instituto, debo llevarlos al banco para que los sellen, y luego al abogado de tu papá...Me va a explotar la cabeza.-

-Te paso a buscar por el banco y te llevo al estudio del abogado. Así podremos almorzar juntos.- dijo Blaine.

-Gracias. Ves porque te amo tanto. Eres el mejor hombre de la tierra.-

-No, ...tú eres el mejor... y el más hermoso.- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt para besarlo.

Kurt lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro y respondió el beso tierno y dulce.

Terminaron de cenar y descansaron en los brazos del otro con mucha paz. Dormir era algo que apreciaban mucho después de los días extremadamente agotadores.

...

Burt estaba instalado en la sala de su casa, Blaine y Kurt llegaron muy temprano para buscar los papeles que debía firmar Burt, Elizabeth no estaba pero si Eva, quien los saludo educadamente pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ambos muchachos no le prestaron atención y salieron rumbo a la oficina, pero Burt no estaba de humor para los desplantes de su hermana.

-Estoy cansado de repetírtelo, si no lo entendes, respétalo. Es mi hijo.- dijo serio Burt.

-No le falte el respeto, simplemente hay cosas que no puedo entender. Cuando éramos chicos estas cosas no pasaban Burt, era una vergüenza tener en la familia alguien...- dijo Eva.

-Alguien que?, gay?. Por favor Eva!. No me vengas con estupideces. Yo nunca voy a avergonzarme de mi hijo.- dijo Burt enojado.

Blaine y Kurt ingresaron a la sala y pudieron oír la discusión que tenía su padre con su hermana, Blaine no quería intervenir pero Kurt decidió mediar.

-Papá no te pongas nervioso, no te hace bien.- dijo Kurt.

-Lamento que no entiendas mi postura hermano.- dijo Eva con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Tu postura es bastante retrógrada.- dijo Burt.

-Papá...-

-No. Estoy harto. Eres mi hijo, y ella está en mi casa.- dijo enojado Burt. -sabes Eva, Elizabeth y yo educamos a Kurt con valores, para que sea un hombre de bien, honesto y sincero, especialmente consigo mismo. Y es feliz, y estamos orgullosos de eso. De quien es, y lo que logro en todo éste tiempo, ahora dime, cuando éramos niños, los valores que nos enseñaron donde quedaron?, porque hasta donde me acuerdo nuestro padre me echo de la casa cuando deje embarazada a Elizabeth, y ninguno de ustedes siquiera me preguntaron cómo estaba cuando él nació. Esos son los valores que aprendieron?.-

-Creo que debería volver a mi casa, mi presencia esta demás.- dijo Eva levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Si mejor.- dijo Burt aún disgustado.

Kurt miró a su novio sin saber qué hacer, Blaine negó con su cabeza, y se acerco a su suegro.

-Tal vez debería calmarse. No le hace bien ponerse nervioso Burt.-

-Voy a llamar a mamá.-

-No. No quiero que la llames.- dijo Burt serio.

-Papá no podes quedarte solo.-

Burt estaba en silencio y enojado.

-Amor acompáñalo, yo hago los papeles y los llevo al abogado.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok.-

-Sabe Burt?. Todo lo que dijo sobre Kurt es cierto, y eso habla de la calidad de padre que es usted y Elizabeth.- dijo Blaine brindándole una media sonrisa.

Burt hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y su semblante se volvió más relajado. Kurt le sonrió a su novio y lo beso antes de que éste saliera por la puerta con papeles en su mano.

-Mamá se va a enojar por ésto.- le dijo Kurt a su papá sentándose junto a él.

-Que se enoje...de todas maneras tampoco le cae bien a tu madre, se la pasaron toda la vida discutiendo. Además ...estoy cansado, no me gusta lo que hace Eva.- dijo más tranquilo Burt.

-Ya me acostumbre a que me miren así papá.-

-Pero no tiene por qué ser así. Ni tú, ni Blaine hacen nada malo. Y esta es mi casa Kurt, tu casa, y la de Blaine, y si no pueden estar tranquilos aquí entonces donde?.-

-Bueno,...tienes razón, pero no te alteres si?. Y para ser sincero, me gusto lo que dijiste. Y les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mí.-

-No agradezcas nada. Eres el hijo perfecto. A pesar que tenes el mismo carácter de tu madre.-

Kurt sonrió, se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo.

-Te voy a prepara un té.- Kurt salió rumbo a la cocina. -No sé porque todos dicen que tengo el carácter de mamá?. No me parezco en nada a ella.-

-Mmh! Dos gotas de agua son.- dijo por lo bajo Burt.

Un par de horas más tarde Elizabeth regreso y se encontró con Blaine, Kurt y a su esposo mirando una película en su sala, su cuñada no estaba y se había llevado sus cosas. En medio de lo que para ella se había convertido en un caos, pudo entender la situación después de la explicación que le dio Kurt.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron a almorzar allí, Blaine se había pasado todo el tiempo que estuvo haciendo los trámites, pensando en las palabras de Burt y recordó cuando su padre lo defendió de su abuelo. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de la familia que tenia, tanto de sus padres, como de sus suegros, y mucho más orgulloso estaba de Kurt, de su amor y de todo lo que habían logrado en este tiempo que estaban juntos.

-No fuimos al instituto al final.- dijo Kurt sentado en el sofá de sus padres con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

-No, pero hacia mucho no disfrutaba de una mañana tan especial.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt levantó su rostro y lo observo curioso.

-Con mi familia.- dijo Blaine besando en los labios a su novio quien le sonrió muy feliz.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Kurt estaba a horcajadas sentado sobre Blaine en el sillón de su casa, era viernes por la noche pero habían trabajado tanto durante todo el día que estaban agotados, Burt comenzó a trabajar nuevamente incluso con muletas porque no soportaba mas estar sin hacer nada, pero aún así había mucho por hacer.

-Estoy tan agotado. No puedo creer que estemos a una semana de casarnos y no pueda ni pensar con claridad.- dijo Kurt con su rostro hundido en el cuello de su novio.

-Una semana. El viernes que viene a esta hora serás mi esposo.- dijo sonriendo Blaine mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Kurt.

Éste sonrió y miro a los ojos a su novio. Beso con lentitud sus labios, saboreándolos, perdiéndose en ese beso por un instante.

-Podría estar toda mi vida haciendo ésto.- dijo Blaine.

-Vas a estarlo, yo voy a encargarme de eso.- dijo Kurt sonriendo, besándolo nuevamente.

Llamaron a la puerta de su casa y Kurt gruño por lo bajo, se levanto y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Pedro parado frente a él.

-Hola!.- saludo con entusiasmo Pedro.

-Hola! Que sorpresa!.- dijo Kurt abrazándolo y dejándolo pasar.

-Pedro! Qué bueno es verte de nuevo.- dijo Blaine abrazando a su primo.

-Vengo para una boda. Ni bien me llego la invitación viaje.- dijo Pedro sentándose en el sofá dejando una bolsa de papel, muy delicada junto a él.

-Las repartimos la semana pasada. Y contanos, como esta Europa?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose junto a él.

-No ibas a New York?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose en otro sillón.

-Sí, estuve en Europa, volví al país y luego fui a New York. Pero no hablemos de mí, cuéntenme que van a hacer ustedes, que hay de nuevo por aquí?.- pregunto Pedro.

Kurt y Blaine se observaron entre sí desconcertados, si había algo que se destacaba en Pedro era su afán por hablar de sí mismo y sus viajes.

-Pues,... estoy arrancando con mi taller, ya compramos el lugar con Burt y algunas maquinas, calculamos que después de la boda comenzaremos a trabajar.- dijo Blaine.

-En serio?. Eso es genial. Que increíble!.-

-Bueno, mi papá está con un yeso en su pierna, aunque ya está trabajando, supongo que va a necesitar más ayuda por ahora, y tuvimos que hacernos cargo del taller y fue... caótico y agotador.- dijo Kurt.

-Que le paso?.- pregunto Pedro.

-Choco con la camioneta.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt. -Estas muy cambiado, que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?.-

-Yoga.- dijo divertido Pedro. -Tengo ésto para ustedes. Es mi regalo, bueno uno de mis regalos para la boda.-

Pedro les entrego la bolsa de papel que tenía dos botellas de vino, muy costosos, y un paquete que Kurt comenzó a abrir.

-Madre mía Pedro. Estos vinos son una reliquia, son...deben valer una fortuna.- dijo Blaine mirando a su primo.

-Se lo merecen. Se los compre a un coleccionista.- dijo Pedro sonriendo.

-Wow! Es un juego de sabanas de seda. Gracias, es...que dibujos extraños tiene.- dijo curioso Kurt mientras miraba el estampado de la tela.

-Es el Kamasutra.- dijo Pedro mirándolos divertido.

Kurt volvió a mirar el regalo de Pedro con la boca abierta mientras Blaine se acercaba a él para verlo más de cerca con mucho interés.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine tomando el regalo de las manos de su novio. -las usaremos esta noche.-

Blaine salió rumbo a la habitación mientras abría el paquete y poder ver los dibujos de las sábanas, Kurt sonrió un poco apenado por el entusiasmo de su novio, mientras Pedro negaba con la cabeza.

-Veo que no cambio nada mi querido primo.- dijo Pedro.

-No. En cambio tú si estas cambiado.-

-Puede ser. Creo que llegó el momento de sentar cabeza.-

-Y viene acompañado de alguien este nuevo momento de tu vida?.- pregunto Kurt curioso.

La sonrisa de Pedro le dio a entender que había alguien especial y en la vida de él, Blaine volvió a la sala sonriendo con picardía.

-En donde conseguiste eso?.- pregunto Blaine haciendo referencia a las sábanas que les regalo.

-En un sex-shop en Inglaterra. Compre varias cosas allí.-

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Y te estás quedando en la casa de mis padres?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Emmm, no. ...alquile un departamento casi saliendo del pueblo.-

-Un departamento?. Wow!. Vas a quedarte un tiempo largo entonces.- dijo Kurt.

-No, después de su boda volveré a Europa,...es que quería un poco de privacidad.-

Blaine estaba cada vez mas asombrado, aunque Kurt no parecía tan perdido como él.

-Bien. Qué tal si preparo café y seguimos hablando.- dijo Kurt saliendo del tema.

Después de una extensa y muy amena conversación, Pedro se retiró de la casa de los muchachos. Blaine estaba asombrado del cambio de su primo, pero Kurt parecía pensativo.

-No te parece extraño?. Esta muy diferente, parece centrado.- dijo Blaine mientras cenaba con Kurt.

-No. Creo que no está sólo, está en pareja estoy seguro.- dijo Kurt.

-En serio?.-

-No te diste cuenta?, lo invitamos a cenar y dijo que no porque tenía un compromiso, alquilo un departamento en la otra punta del pueblo porque quiere privacidad. Y le pregunte si estaba acompañado y sonrió muy enamorado.- dijo Kurt mirando a su novio.

-Wow! ...Wow! tendrá novia? ...o novio?.- pregunto asombrado Blaine.

Kurt lo observo mientras comía, en silencio, Blaine lo miro curioso y casi pudo leer los pensamientos de su novio.

-Nah! Crees que puede ser Sebastián?.-

-Con Pedro todo puede ser. Si está enamorado... Además Sebastián también despareció, no volvió más al pueblo- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine quedo pensativo y luego volvió a su comida.

-Y que tal esta el regalo?. Te gusto?.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me encanto, y la usaremos esta noche, está muy ...interesante.- dijo Blaine con picardía en su rostro.

Kurt sonrió aún más, y lo miro a los ojos.

-Me refería al vino.-

-Aaah! También lo usaremos esta noche.-

Kurt lanzo una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

Después de cenar Blaine se dedico a estudiar las sabanas mientras Kurt armaba la cama con ellas.

\- Blaine, si no la soltas no puedo hacer nada.- dijo Kurt tirando de las sabanas.

-No las viste?.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-No. Pero sospecho que me vas a contar con todo detalle.- dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a su novio.

-Mejor te lo muestro.- Blaine tiro de la mano de Kurt dejándolo debajo de él.

-Porque mejor no me haces el amor como solo tú sabes.- dijo Kurt con voz suave.

-Lo que quieras mi amor.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y con mucha ternura acaricio su rostro.

Se besaron por varios minutos, entre caricias y roces suaves se desvistieron, sabían que deseaba el otro aún sin palabras, entre sonrisas y besos. Blaine preparo a Kurt con ternura y dedicación, mientras éste sentía todo su cuerpo rebozar de amor, ese mismo sentimiento que lo inundo la primera vez que se entrego a él.

En cada embestida sentía como Kurt se deshacía entre sus brazos, aferrado a él, entre gemidos y murmullos, por momentos cerraba sus ojos y solo escuchaba sus palabras de amor, pero le gustaba verse en su mirada, con una sonrisa en sus labios, entre besos, navegando en ese sentimiento profundo que lo consumía hasta sus huesos.

No existía nada semejante. No podría amar a nadie más como lo amaba a él. Y deseaba que aunque pasaran los años, ese amor nunca cambiara.

Después de ese momento tan íntimo, Kurt apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Blaine mientras él lo abrazaba y atraía más cerca. Así descansaban siempre, Blaine no podía dormir sin Kurt junto a él, se habían acostumbrado a dormir en esa posición. Rara vez despertaban separados, pero no era para nada incomodo, y casi siempre era Kurt quien despertaba primero, él, desde niño, se levantaba muy temprano y tenía como un reloj interno, antes que sonara la alarma de Blaine, Kurt estaba preparando el desayuno, encendía la radio o el televisor y escuchaba las noticias, era una costumbre que adquirió de sus padres. Esa era su rutina, Blaine se despertaba, muy contrariamente a su novio, a la hora que Kurt lo despertara o el televisor. Cuando estuvieron separados fue lo primero que extrañaron, la compañía del otro, las conversaciones matinales, lo cariñoso que suele estar Blaine o las discusiones por no poder llegar temprano a ningún lado.

...

Blaine comenzó a controlar sus propios celos, al menos eso intentaba, en cambio Kurt, que no se consideraba celoso, había empezado a experimentar cierta molestia a causa de un hombre de unos treinta años, rubio, de ojos muy claros y un cuerpo muy bien definido, que pasaba dos o tres veces a la semana por el taller con la excusa que su auto no funcionaba bien.

Desde la primera vez que Kurt lo vio bajar del auto, tuvo un presentimiento. Un par de semanas atrás se presento con su auto color azul oscuro, Blaine estaba desocupado y fue quien lo ayudó con el desperfecto, estuvo casi toda la mañana arreglándolo y con el hombre pegado a él. Desde entonces pasaba por el frente del taller y unos minutos después aparecía con el auto y siempre con algún problema nuevo, que al momento de revisarlo desaparecía.

Blaine era el que se hacía cargo, y era tan obvio lo que buscaba ese hombre, con su sonrisita falsa y sus comentarios sin gracia a los que Blaine respondía como si fueran interesantes, que Kurt no sabía si su novio estaba coqueteando con el hombre o lo hacía sólo para molestarlo a él.

-Otra vez tu amigo. Parece que debería cambiar el auto, así ya no tendría que venir tan seguido.- dijo irónicamente Kurt al ver pasar el auto azul.

-Qué amigo?.- pregunto Blaine al notar que su novio hablaba con él.

-El rubio sin gracia que siempre viene para que le revises el auto. Que tiene para que no encuentres la falla?.- pregunto Kurt serio.

Blaine estaba arreglando otro auto junto a Rick, miró a su novio que estaba junto a él, y noto la molestia de éste.

-Estas cuestionando mi habilidad con los autos?.- pregunto divertido Blaine.

Kurt guardo silencio pero su rostro decía mucho, Blaine sonrió al ver que su novio estaba celoso.

-Si quieres puedes revisarlo tú.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Eso voy a hacer. La próxima vez que venga yo voy a revisar su auto.- dijo Kurt con cierto enojo en su voz.

Rick observo a sus amigos discutiendo, prefirió no intervenir, y más con el humor que tenia Kurt, realmente sentía pena del dueño del auto.

Y como era de esperar, o al menos como esperaba Kurt, el auto azul ingreso al taller.

Blaine sonrió y vio de soslayo como su novio atendía al dueño del auto, no podía oír lo que hablaban, así que se dedico a seguir con su trabajo.

-Creo que tu compañero podía ayudarme.- dijo el hombre cuando noto que Kurt revisaría su auto.

-No. No puede ahora, pero yo si puedo ayudarlo. Que le sucede al auto?.- pregunto Kurt con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Hace un sonido extraño cuando enciendo el motor.- dijo el hombre un poco molesto.

-Ok. Entonces enciéndalo y veremos que tiene.- dijo Kurt.

El hombre ingreso a su auto y dejo la puerta abierta del mismo, Kurt se apoyo en el techo y observo descreído al hombre encenderlo.

Como era de suponer no existía tal sonido, esa era la gran excusa para traer el auto al taller.

-No sé porque no lo hace ahora, pero el siempre se oye cuando lo enciendo.- dijo el hombre.

-Mmmh...creo que el sonido lo tenes en la cabeza.- dijo Kurt observándolo seriamente.

-Disculpa?. Que dijiste?.- pregunto sorprendido el hombre.

-Lo que escuchaste. No existe ningún ruido, y no tiene nada tu auto. Así que, por que no te vas, y te buscas otro hombre al que coquetearle, porque con mi novio no vas a conseguir nada.- dijo Kurt sin rodeos.

El hombre lo miró entre molesto y sorprendido, giro su vista hacia Blaine quien solo observaba curioso, Kurt cerró la puerta del auto con un semblante muy serio.

-No van a tener clientes con esa actitud. Además... no tengo idea que vio en ti.- dijo el hombre con mucho desprecio.

El auto salió del taller y Kurt se quedó parado un minuto pensativo, estaba molesto. Camino hacia la oficina de su padre y al pasar cruzo su mirada con Blaine que entendió en seguida a que se debía el malestar de su novio.

Se apoyo en el escritorio y repaso en su mente la conversación que había tenido unos minutos antes, lo hizo sentir un tonto, pero Blaine era su novio y no era para nada agradable ver como querían quitárselo en sus narices.

Blaine ingreso en la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él, Kurt estaba muy serio y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Qué pasa?.- pregunto Blaine con cautela.

-Te gusta?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Que cosa?.- Blaine estaba un poco perdido.

-El rubio sin gracia. Te gusta?.- pregunto molesto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine comprendió todo mejor, se acerco y se paró frente a su novio.

-No.-

Kurt desvío su mirada aun enojado.

-No te voy a negar que es atractivo, y simpático.- dijo Blaine intentando no sonreír.

-Entonces si te gusta!.-dijo Kurt.

-No, no me gusta. No como pensas.-

-Entonces como?...durante dos semanas vino para que le "arregles" el auto- dijo Kurt haciendo con sus dedos un gesto resaltando las comillas. -que no tiene nada, sólo para coquetear contigo.-

-Burt me pidió que atendiera a los clientes nuevos.- dijo Blaine.

-Te estás burlando de mi?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo seriamente.

-No...- dijo sonriendo Blaine.- de verdad crees que mi fijaría en otro hombre teniéndote a ti a mi lado?.-

Blaine acaricio el brazo de Kurt y éste se relajó un poco, pero aún así seguía molesto.

-Me parece a mí o estas celoso?.- pregunto Blaine suavemente, acercándose al rostro de su novio.

-No.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia otro lado.

-Seria muy tonto fijarme en otro hombre...- Blaine apoyo sus manos en la caderas de Kurt y repaso con su nariz el contorno del rostro de éste. -y más cuando me voy a casar con un hombre hermoso, divertido, y al que amo más que a nadie en la tierra.-

El corazón de Kurt parecía que quería salir de su pecho, podía sentir la respiración de su novio en su rostro y en cuello enviándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Sentía derretirse ante su toque y se mordió el labio deseando más. Inconscientemente paso sus manos por el torso de Blaine, subiéndolas hasta sus hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Nadie me atrae como lo haces tú.- dijo Blaine rosando sus labios con los de su novio.

Poso sus manos en la nuca de Blaine y lo besó con deseo, éste correspondió con gusto e intensifico el beso presionándolo contra el escritorio.

Kurt enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine haciéndolo gemir en el beso, tomando el control de éste.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie.- dijo Kurt por lo bajo, separándose un poco.

Blaine sonrió rosando sus narices. Volvió a besarlo, abrasándolo por la espalda, mientras Kurt pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

Un carraspeo se escucho en la habitación, ambos muchacho miraron hacia la puerta y Burt estaba parado en el umbral.

Se separaron apenados por el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Lo siento.- dijo Kurt.

-Tiene suerte, cuando tu abuelo me vio basando a Elizabeth me tiro con uno de sus zapatos.- Burt sonrió ante el recuerdo.- Vayan a trabajar.-

Blaine salió de la oficina con Kurt de la mano, entre sonrisas y besos. Cada uno siguió con su tarea con una sonrisa y mirando de soslayo al otro. Rick los observo y giro sus ojos, estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus amigos de esa manera, melosos y bobamente enamorados. Ellos vivan en su mundo, durante el año y medio que llevaban como pareja habían adoptado costumbres propias, y como toda pareja también tenían sus diferencias, pero supieron sobrellevarlas con paciencia de ambos y un amor que crecía cada día un poco más.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Kurt sostenía en su mano una pequeña caja color roja de terciopelo, la abrió y en dentro de ella habían dos alianzas de oro, cada una con el nombre del otro y la fecha de su boda.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, habían llegado de trabajar y ya habían cenado. Ese día por la mañana fueron a buscar sus alianzas para la boda y mas allá que ya las había visto, necesitaba volver a verlas. Eran demasiadas emociones, estaba tan feliz que no cabía en su cuerpo tanta dicha.

-Dentro de dos días vas a estar usándola.- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a su novio.

-Y tú también.- Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras ambos observaban las alianzas.

-Dos días. Solo faltan dos días. No lo puedo creer.- dijo Blaine abrazando a su novio.

-Yo tampoco. Estoy muy feliz.-

-Y yo... El último año se fue volando, y ahora estamos a horas de nuestra boda.- dijo Blaine emocionado.

-Te das cuenta que mañana va a ser una locura. Mi mamá llama tres veces por día a tu mamá por teléfono, tu papá, por primera vez en mi vida lo vi acomodando masetas, y floreros.-

-Doscientas masetas. Las conté. Creo que exageró mi mamá con tantas flores. Espero que nadie sea alérgico.-

Kurt dejo la pequeña caja en la mesa junto al sofá, abrazo a su novio y se besaron lentamente, entre sonrisas y caricias disfrutaban de su momento.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió, Blaine se levanto negando con la cabeza, y Kurt esperaba que quien sea que estuviera tocando se fuera rápidamente.

-Buenas noches señores.- dijo Pedro ingresando por la puerta.

-Hola Pedro.- dijo Blaine sin ganas.

Pedro saludo a Kurt con un beso en la mejilla y miro curioso a su primo.

-Interrumpí algo importante no?.-

-Si!.- dijo Blaine.

-No. Estamos contentos de verte.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-De todas formas no estoy de visita. Vengo a buscarlos.- Pedro miro a ambos muchachos.

-A buscarnos?.- preguntó desconcertado Blaine.

-Sí. Vamos a ir a su despedida de solteros.- dijo emocionado Pedro.

-No organizamos nada.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo sí. Con Rick, organizamos una fiesta privada en el bar. Así que...-

-Mañana trabajamos.- dijo Blaine.

-No, ya hable con tu suegro y les dio el día libre. Sin excusas, iremos a esa fiesta y la pasaremos genial.- dijo con mucho entusiasmo Pedro.

-Ok. Nunca tuve una despedida de soltero.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Está bien vamos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo también.

Para su sorpresa estaban todos sus amigos del instituto y los jugadores que fueron sus compañeros, Carla y Rick estaban organizando todo, Pedro había alquilado el bar y les dijo que tenía un par de sorpresas más. Kurt y Blaine saludaron uno por uno a todos sus amigos y compañeros, hablando y disfrutando de un grato momento.

-Hola.- dijo una voz conocida.

-Sebastián.- dijo Kurt sorprendido junto a Blaine.

-Espero no les moleste, Pedro me invito, y ... quería pedirles disculpas por lo idiota que me comporte con ambos. Lamento haberles hecho pasar un mal momento.- dijo Sebastián un poco apenado.

-Está bien. No hay problema. Ni rencores.- dijo Kurt y miro hacia su novio.

Blaine lo observo como si tuviera dos cabezas, no entendía el comportamiento de Sebastián, ni el de Kurt, hasta que vio que su novio hizo una seña con sus ojos hacia Sebastián.

-Sí. Claro.- se limito a decir Blaine.

-Espero que sean felices. En verdad lo digo. Me alegra que se casen y puedan formar su familia.- dijo Sebastián con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt.

Sebastián salió caminado hacia el otro extremo del bar, era muy extraño su comportamiento, estaba sereno y parecía feliz.

-Es otra persona.- dijo Blaine sorprendido.

-Es el efecto Pedro.- dijo Kurt.

-Mi primo no puede causar eso. Mira lo que es?.- dijo Blaine indicando con su mano hacia donde estaba su primo.

Para mas sorpresa, al menos para Blaine, Pedro estaba hablando muy cómodamente con Sebastián. Sonriéndose mutuamente y hasta con complicidad. Era más que evidente que entre ellos existía algo más que una amistad.

-Que decías?.- Kurt miro a su novio sonriendo.

El hombre de la barra les dejo dos tragos sobre ella, Blaine tomo el suyo y junto con Kurt se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban algunos amigos de ellos.

La barra de tragos estaba abierta para todos de manera gratuita, así que un par de horas después Blaine decidió no beber más alcohol, Kurt hacia un buen rato que estaba hablando con su primo y unos amigos. Se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo por detrás, Kurt acaricio sus brazos sonriéndole.

-No puedo creer que no cambiarás ni un poco. No lo dejas sólo ni un minuto.- dijo Pedro sonriéndole a Blaine.

-Eso no es nada, en el taller parecen siameses.- dijo Rick.

Pedro negó con la cabeza. De repente hizo un gesto como si hubiera recordado algo.

-No invitaste a la tía Ada?.-

-Qué? no. Ni se debe acordar de mí.- dijo Blaine.

-Dudo que se olvide de ti. Les conté que sucedió en el cumpleaños de mi tía Ada?.- pregunto Pedro a los amigos de los muchachos.

-No es necesario...- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, si lo es.- lo interrumpió Pedro. -Resulta que cuando Blaine tenia quince años, fuimos al cumpleaños de mi tía Ada, ella es una mujer muy amargada, al igual que sus fiestas, pero tenía toda clase de bebidas en su mini bar, así que, con Blaine nos tomamos casi todo lo que había...-

-Yo no sabía lo que hacía.- dijo Blaine.

-...Entonces,- continúo Pedro. -empezó a sentirse mal, y no tuvo mejor idea que dejar el contenido de su estomago en unos jarrones valiosos que estaban en una repisa, pero...no solo habían jarrones...-

-Pedro no ...-

-...Habían tres urnas cinerarias, ...de los tres difuntos esposos de mi tía Ada,... los tenía en la repisa para que sus futuros esposos vieran donde iban a terminar...- dijo dramáticamente Pedro. -Mi tía no llego a advertirle a Blaine, para ese momento,... fue como un sacrilegio...-

Todos empezaron a reír sin reparo, Blaine negaba con su cabeza molesto, odiaba internamente a su primo, mientras Kurt se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no reír a carcajadas.

-Si yo contara tus aventuras no estarías tan divertido.- dijo Blaine.

-Ahh! Yo siempre cuento mis aventuras, más de uno sabe que salte por ventanas corriendo con sólo un par de zapatos puestos.- dijo divertido Pedro.

Blaine sonrió ante esa imagen. Era inevitable no reír con cada cosa que salía de la boca de Pedro.

Kurt se giró y beso a su novio, sus amigos sonreían mientras hablaban, Blaine notó que su primo saludo a un grupo de hombres que recién entraban, le pareció extraño como estaban vestidos, tenían chaquetas y pantalones de cuero negro.

-Quienes son?.- pregunto Blaine a su primo que estaba caminando hacia ellos.

-Son los strippers.- dijo Pedro.

-Que?!.- pregunto Blaine enojado.

-Jaja! Son los de banda que contrate! Sé lo celoso que sos y no iba a dejar que pases la noche dando manotazos a todo el que quisiera tocar a tu Kurt.- dijo de manera graciosa.

Blaine lo observó seriamente, mientras su primo hablaba con los supuestos músicos, no confiaba mucho en Pedro, aún si era cierto que estaba en pareja con Sebastián, lo conocía bien, y sabia que no pudo haber cambiado tanto.

Resulto que si eran una banda que tocaba rock, después de media hora Blaine decidió indagar en la vida de su primo.

-Así que vuelves a Europa?. Me gustaría que te quedes hasta las fiestas, así la pasamos todos juntos.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, tal vez, aún estamos,..estoy viendo eso.- dijo Pedro inquietamente.

-Mmh... Sabes nos planteamos con Kurt pasar la luna de miel para el año entrante, con Burt lesionado, el manejo del taller recae sobre nosotros, y justo estábamos con los preparativos de la boda, y el nuevo taller, que en teoría tendría que estar funcionando para fin de año, en fin,...no sé cuando nos iremos de viaje.-

-Estas ocupado eh?. No entiendo porque hacen la fiesta en la casa de la tía, no habían alquilado un local, eso me contó Kurt cuando me fui.- dijo Pedro sentándose en una mesa, junto a su primo.

-Bueno, eso es mi culpa, yo cancelé el salón. Veras, tuvimos una crisis muy grande con Kurt y nos separamos,...cancelé el salón y varias cosas más, también el compromiso. Fueron como dos meses que estuvimos así.- explico Blaine.

-Wow! Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así. Digo, ustedes parecen la pareja perfecta.- dijo Pedro sorprendido.

-Las parejas perfectas también tienen sus problemas. Yo, reconozco que soy muy celoso, y Kurt es muy apasionado con su trabajo, con todo lo que hace en realidad, y... cuando no soy yo, es él, pero ...ya no dejamos que eso nos gane. Además, no puedo vivir sin él, me di cuenta de eso cuando estábamos separados...Él no se dio por vencido, a su manera, aunque yo intente olvidarlo...-

-Te diste cuenta que no importa lo que hagas, siempre está en tu mente, y la distancia no cambia lo que sientes, de hecho se acentúa y no dejas de pensar en él.-

-Veo que entendes el sentimiento.- dijo Blaine observando a su primo.

-Mmh!...Cuando me fui del pueblo, me di cuenta de algunas cosas, tarde en reconocerlo, y entenderlo. Me quede en España un par de meses y trate de olvidar, pero fue en vano, así que volví al país, y...me di cuenta que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, este sentimiento iba a perseguirme a donde quiera que vaya.- dijo Pedro con una media sonrisa.

-Y cuando viajaste a New York te fuiste con alguien.-

-Sí. Y luego nos fuimos a Inglaterra. Es diferente recorrer todos esos lugares nuevamente pero con él.- dijo Pedro e inconscientemente miro hacia donde estaba Sebastián hablando con unos antiguos compañeros de carrera.

Blaine miro de soslayo a su antiguo dolor de cabezas, y luego nuevamente a su primo, su mirada había cambiado, una media sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de Pedro cuando Sebastián cruzo miradas con él. Estaba enamorado. Kurt tenía razón, el amor puede hacer milagros y para Blaine éste era uno. No podía creer que su primo estuviera enamorado de Sebastián y que fuera reciproco, porque después de las disculpas que les brindo a él y a Kurt podía afirmar que Sebastián era otra persona.

-Están en pareja?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estamos juntos.- dijo Pedro asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Y tus padres lo saben?.-

-No quieren saber. Ya sabes como es mi padre, me amenazo con cerrar mis cuentas en el banco y que no vería ni un centavo, pero soy accionistas de su empresa, aparte de ser su hijo, y no puede tocar nada de eso. Mi madre, no me hablo un par de meses y luego me llamo para preguntar si no podía llevarle un Louis Vuitton de Europa cuando vuelva. No creo que le afecte mucho.-

Blaine sonrió amargamente, recordó la discusión que tuvo con su padre cuando le dijo que era gay, para su suerte Paul lo había aceptado y aunque no era muy demostrativo sabía que no había dejado de amarlo.

Observó a Kurt con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando un hombre fornido se le acerco y le hablo al oído. Kurt le dijo algo, y el hombre volvió a hablarle al oído.

-No vas a dejarlo respirar.- dijo Pedro mirando a su primo.

Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en esa situación, casi sin escuchar el comentario de Pedro.

-Ahora vuelvo.- dijo Blaine.

Pedro negó con su cabeza. Blaine se acerco a Kurt que sonrió al verlo.

-Que quería ese?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Qué?. No escucho nada.- dijo Kurt.

-Que quiere ese?.- dijo Blaine en un tono un poco más alto.

-Quería saber dónde estaba el baño.- dijo Kurt bebiendo su cerveza, mirando a su novio.

-Ah!.-

Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de Blaine de molestia, dejo su bebida en la barra y se paró frente a él.

-No me digas que estas molesto?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, pero ver cómo le susurran a tu novio al oído no es mi escena favorita.- dijo Blaine.

-No me estaba susurrando.- dijo Kurt acercándose al rostro de su novio. -Por qué no bailamos?.-

Blaine lo tomo de las caderas acercándolo más a él. Se dio cuenta que su novio había tomado un poco de más.

-Hay una banda de rock tocando.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-No me importa. Bailemos, nunca bailamos.- dijo Kurt con un gesto muy tierno.

-Estas borracho?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt tiró de él hacia el centro del bar que estaba repleto de gente escuchando a la banda.

-Bailemos.- dijo Kurt pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine.

-Que tomaste?.- preguntó nuevamente Blaine abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Unos cuatro o cinco tubitos de colores.- dijo Kurt moviéndose lentamente y sonriendo.

-Tubitos?.- preguntó Blaine observando que en la barra habían bebidas de colores. -Ok. Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa.-

-Nooooo! Quiero bailar.- dijo Kurt hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Blaine. -Y que me hagas el amor.-

-Definitivamente para eso tenemos que ir a casa.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Pero quiero bailar!.- dijo Kurt meciéndose junto a su novio.

-Bailamos en casa.-

-No hay música en casa.- dijo Kurt.

-Pongo un cd y bailamos, está bien?.-

-Ok. Quiero tomar unos de esos.- dijo Kurt señalando un vaso muy largo con una bebida rosa.

-No. Ya fue suficiente. Si no, no vas a poder bailar.- dijo Blaine al ver el rostro de su novio con una mueca de tristeza.

-Está bien.-

Kurt tiró nuevamente de la mano de Blaine hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se despidieron de ellos. Pedro reía al ver los intentos de Blaine por llevarse Kurt, mientras éste saludaba muy cariñoso a cada uno.

Salieron caminando del bar abrazados, Kurt tarareaba la canción que estaba sonando al momento de salir. Por suerte él no había bebido tanto pero era evidente que su novio se bebió todo lo que encontró.

Ni bien entraron a su casa Kurt lo abrazo, mientras él intentaba quitarse la chaqueta. Sonreía ante la insistencia de su novio por bailar, eso era nuevo, nunca bailaban juntos, no sabía porque, pero nunca lo habían hecho antes.

-Quiero bailar contigo.- dijo Kurt arrastrando las palabras.

-No puse música aún.-

-No me importa. Solo quiero bailar.-

Kurt apoyo su rostro en el hombro de su novio, sonriendo y con sus ojos casi cerrándose, paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, y se meció junto a Blaine quien lo abraza por la cintura.

-Te amo tanto. Si no hubiéramos estado juntos, estoy seguro que no hubiera conocido el amor, ni la felicidad, no me hubiera animado a conocer a alguien más, ...tengo mucha suerte de tenerte en mi vida,...eres tan especial, tan hermoso y sexy. Mi amigo aún siendo novios a...a poco de casarnos, lo más lindo de mi vida.- dijo Kurt rozando sus labios por el cuello su novio.

Blaine sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, todas sus emociones se anudaron en su garganta. Tomó el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y mirando fijamente a sus ojos lo beso con ternura.

-Yo soy el que tiene suerte. Voy a casarme con el hombre que amo, mi perfecto y único amor.-

Kurt sonrió bobamente y volvió a besar a Blaine con amor.

-Vamos a la cama.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, pero para dormir.-

-No. Quiero que me hagas el amor.- dijo despacio Kurt, mirando a los ojos a su novio.

-Estas muy borracho.- dijo Blaine tirando de una mano a su novio hacia la habitación.

-No estoy... bueno un poco, pero quiero...quiero me hagas el amor como el primer día. Te olvidaste de esa noche?.-

-Nunca me voy a olvidar de ese momento.- dijo Blaine mientras desvestía a Kurt.

-Entonces podemos hacerlo igual.-

Blaine miro a su novio quien se tiro sobre la cama con solo los boxer puestos. Sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse despacio, subió sobre la cama y beso en la punta de la nariz a Kurt.

-Vamos a dormir.- sentencio Blaine.

Kurt hizo un gesto digno de un niño malcriado, bufo enojado y se cruzo de brazos, Blaine se interno debajo de las sabanas y cubrió a su novio que después de unos minutos lo abrazo y se durmió sobre su pecho.

Era demasiado tierno, incluso en ese estado, Blaine no podía dejar de amar cada cosa que hacia Kurt, incluso cuando hacia un berrinche. Se sentía orgulloso de ese hombre que descansaba junto a él y que en pocas horas, sería su esposo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Se movió despacio sobre la cama, Kurt tenía el sueño ligero pero después de todo lo que tomó la noche anterior sería difícil que se levantara.

Fue a la cocina y se vistió. Se paró frente a la cocina y aunque intentará hacer el mejor desayuno no sabía por dónde empezar.

El café si sabía hacerlo, así que mientras lo preparaba, busco unas masas y galletas que siempre había en un estante.

No había resultado tan difícil. Ya tenía el desayuno preparado, no era como los que hacia Kurt claramente, ya que él siempre tenía panqueques o tostadas o tazas con cereales. Kurt era más práctico para preparar todo eso en minutos.

Kurt apareció por el umbral de la cocina, apenas vestido y despeinado.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine se acercó y lo beso en la frente.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt y se sentó en la silla. Apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa y cerro sus ojos. -Me duele la cabeza. Que tome anoche?.-

-Según tú, colores.- dijo Blaine y dejo un vaso con agua y un analgésico junto a su novio.

Kurt bebió todo el vaso de agua junto con el analgésico, observo a su novio con una media sonrisa.

-Estuvo linda la despedida de soltero. Me gusto.- dijo Kurt.

-A mi también. Realmente cuando Pedro dijo que había organizado la despedida de soltero, pensé que sería una locura, gente bailando sobre la barra o esos nudistas europeos de los que siempre habla, pero fue tranquilo y divertido. La banda de rock estuvo genial.- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a su novio para desayunar.

-Mmmh, hay cosas que no recuerdo bien.- dijo Kurt mientras tomaba café.

-Querías bailar.- dijo divertido Blaine.

Kurt lo observo con una sonrisa tierna. Se mordió el labio y siguió bebiendo su café.

-Nunca bailamos. Y se nota que tenias ganas.- dijo Blaine mirándolo de soslayo con una media sonrisa.

Kurt no dijo nada. Hizo un gesto como restándole importancia pero Blaine sabia que esa deseo de su novio se debía a algo.

Cuando eran niños solían espiar en el salón donde se hacían todas las fiestas en el pueblo, y Kurt siempre observaba a los novios bailar el vals con una sonrisa y ojos soñadores, Blaine siempre lo observaba con curiosidad, para él era una tontería, pero era más que obvio que Kurt no opinaba lo mismo.

Ahora lo entendía mejor, estar enamorado te lleva a desear cosas como bailar con tu pareja. A Kurt siempre le habían gustado las bodas, y desde niño, de alguna manera, deseaba encontrar a esa persona con quien vivir un amor que lo llevara al altar, por ese motivo Elizabeth creía que su hijo estaba enamorado de la idea de casarse.

Blaine solo lo observaba embelesado de amor, sabía que Kurt no le diría por que deseaba tanto bailar, pero él también deseaba hacer de su boda algo inolvidable.

-Tenemos que ir a lo de mis padres, y después a terminar la decoración. Cenamos con tus padres?.- pregunto Kurt cambiando el tema y comiendo una galleta.

-Sí. Sabes me gustaría que nos tomemos unos días, para nuestra luna de miel. Tal vez el sábado, y volvemos el lunes.-

-Crees que el sábado podremos levantarnos?. Yo no creo.- dijo Kurt con picardía en su rostro.

-Entiendo. Tampoco lo creo. Pero quiero que tengamos nuestra luna de miel antes de fin de año.- dijo Blaine casi en un ruego mientras bebía su café.

\- Tal vez podamos hacerlo el fin de semana que viene. Nos vamos el viernes y volvemos el domingo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine se acerco a Kurt y lo beso lentamente, con ternura y mucho amor.

-Qué hora es?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Es hora de bañarnos.- dijo Blaine dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. -No me vas a acompañar?.-

Kurt sonrió y camino hacia el baño.

La ducha se convirtió en una sesión de besos, tardaron más de lo que imaginaron para almorzar ya que Kurt tenía más hambre de Blaine que de alimentos, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, Elizabeth llamó por teléfono ya que los arreglos para la boda estaban retrasados y aún había que acomodar las mesas en el jardín de la casa de Claudia y Paul.

La tarde se les hacia sumamente corta. Kurt, Claudia y Carla terminaban de decorar la sala de la casa, mientras Blaine y Rick acomodaban las mesas en el jardín. Elizabeth se interno en la cocina junto a un equipo de cocineros que contrato Claudia.

La casa de Claudia era sumamente grande, y aprovecharon todos los espacios posibles. La mesa de los novios estaba colocada de manera tal que pudieran observar al resto de los invitados, encabezando una pirámide. Así el escenario, en el tocaría una banda, estaba a un lado y podían todos apreciar el espectáculo.

En el jardín había mas mesas, todas apuntando hacia otro escenario que estaba junto a la piscina. A pesar que Blaine no deseaba nada ostentoso, su padre insistió en mandar a fabricar un pequeño altar donde ellos y el juez de paz llevarían a cabo la boda. Era una reliquia más que otra cosa, un carpintero de otra ciudad lo fabrico en una sola pieza y Blaine al verlo terminado y colocado en el jardín de su casa, tenía que reconocer que era sumamente hermoso y muy romántico.

Kurt se quedó asombrado y con la boca abierta al verlo, realmente sintió mucha felicidad al punto de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir con sus labores.

Claudia contrato camareros, y muchos ayudantes para facilitar el trabajo, pero era más que obvio que Elizabeth dirigiría la cocina, y Paul tuvo la ardua tarea de mantener a Burt tranquilo y sin hacer nada ya que esa semana intento quitarse el yeso solo, así que llevo varios vídeos de antiguos partidos de fútbol para mirar con su suegro en su casa.

-Como es que se te ocurrió usar una sierra Burt?.- preguntaba Paul mientras estaban sentados en la sala.

-Estoy harto de ésta cosa.- dijo Burt señalándose el yeso en su pierna. -le dije a Elizabeth que si el médico no me lo quitaba, lo haría yo con un una sierra.-

-El Doctor dijo cuarenta y cinco días. Si no te van a tener que operar y ponerte clavos. Y la recuperación es de seis meses. No vas a querer estar seis meses en una cama con la pierna hacia arriba y llena de clavos.-

-No. Que quede como quede. No puedo creer que el día de la boda de mi hijo tenga que estar con ésto y muletas.-

-Me haces acordar a Blaine cuando se fracturó el pie. Todo el verano con yeso estuvo.- dijo Paul con cierta nostalgia.

-Cuando fue que crecieron?. Parece que fue ayer cuando corrían en el patio llenos de barro.- dijo Burt.

-Crees que tengamos nietos?. Nunca le pregunte a Blaine si querían tener hijos.-

-Estoy seguro que sí. Ya sabes cómo es Kurt, además son hijos únicos, ambos querían tener hermanos, y ambos quieren una familia grande...Elizabeth está esperando el momento que le digan abuela.- dijo Burt comiendo de una bolsa de papas saladas.

-Claudia se muere si le dicen abuela.- dijo pensativo Paul. -puedes comer eso?.-

-Si.- dijo Burt mirando de soslayo a Paul. -No le digas a Elizabeth.-

Paul sonrió mientras comía de la misma bolsa.

...

Estaba por anochecer cuando Pedro llego a la casa de Claudia. Con una sonrisa muy amplia y muy feliz.

-Wow!. Recién te levantas?.- pregunto Blaine a su primo mientras descansaba en una banqueta en la sala.

-Casi. Me acosté a las ocho de la mañana, que esperabas?.- dijo Pedro.

-A las ocho?. Se quedaron hasta tarde en la fiesta?.-

-Sí. Ustedes se fueron como a las cuatro, yo llamé a los strippers después de las cinco, así que termino todo como a las siete.- explico Pedro.

-Los que?.- pregunto Blaine sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que dije. Tú y Kurt se fueron a seguir la fiesta en tu casa, me imagino, y el resto nos quedamos en el bar.- dijo fingiendo inocencia Pedro.

Blaine cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, para su suerte y la salud física de su primo, no estuvo en el bar para cuando llegaron los strippers, sabía que Pedro no se quedaría con las ganas después de todo.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Blaine.

-Tu amigo Rick se subió a la barra a cantar. No sé si lo recuerda pero es algo deseable de olvidar.- dijo divertido Pedro.

En ese momento Kurt ingreso sonriendo, ya estaban agotados pero quedaban cosas por hacer, al ver a Pedro se le ocurrió una idea que tenía que consultar con Blaine.

-Hola Pedro. Gracias por la despedida de soltero. Estuvo muy linda.- dijo Kurt dándole un abrazo.

-De nada. Fue un placer.-

-Estuvo muy divertida.- dijo Blaine.

-Te quedas a cenar?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mmmh, no. Tengo otros planes. Voy a saludar a los tíos. Están preparados para mañana?. Aún tienen tiempo de arrepentirse.- dijo divertido Pedro.

-Nunca voy a arrepentirme.- dijo Blaine mirando con amor a su novio.

-Ni yo.- dijo Kurt dándole un beso a Blaine.

Pedro giro los ojos y salió rumbo a la cocina donde estaba Claudia.

Kurt pasó sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de Blaine, estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo con una media sonrisa tierna.

-Que quiere mi futuro esposo?.- pregunto Blaine observando a su novio.

-Cómo sabes que quiero algo?.-

-Te conozco muy bien.- dijo Blaine atrayéndolo por la cintura.

-Me gustaría que invitáramos a Sebastián a nuestra boda.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine respiro profundo. Sabía que Pedro estaba en pareja con él y si lo había invitado a la despedida de soltero, era porque las cosas iban en serio entre ellos. Aún así, le molestaba la presencia de Sebastián, pero era consciente que no representaba un dolor de cabeza como lo fue antes.

Kurt lo observaba expectante. Mordiéndose el labio, y dispuesto a seguir insistiendo.

-Está bien. Supongo que si en algún momento oficializan lo que tienen, nos veremos seguido.- dijo Blaine.

-Se lo decimos los dos.- Kurt beso la comisura de sus labios.

-No.-

-Si.- dijo Kurt sonriendo. -Tengo que mostrarte algo.-

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y guió hasta la planta alta, ingreso a la habitación que antes pertenecía a Blaine y se detuvo frente a dos trajes aún en sus fundas negras.

-Los trajeron ésta mañana.- dijo Kurt sonriendo con emoción en su mirada.

Blaine se acerco lentamente e intento abrir la cubierta.

-No!.- dijo Kurt casi en un grito. -No vas a ver mi traje.-

-Por qué no?. Seguro ya viste el mío.- protesto Blaine.

Kurt hizo una mueca, y se cruzo de brazos.

-No vas a verlo...hasta la boda.- dijo Kurt acercándose a su novio.

Blaine negó con su cabeza y sintió los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos, no pudo ni quiso resistirse, siguió el beso, lentamente, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras su novio pasaba sus manos detrás de su nuca acariciando sus cabellos.

-Te amo. Te amo mucho.- dijo Blaine separándose un poco.

-Yo te amo mas.- Kurt volvió a besarlo con ternura.

Oyeron las risas de su familia en la cocina, se separaron mirándose con mucho amor.

-Vamos antes que mi primo o Rick aparezcan o empiecen a gritar desde la ...-

-Si están vestidos bajen!.- grito Pedro y la carcajada de Rick se escucho detrás de eso.

-No puedo creerlo. Nuestros padres están ahí abajo.- dijo Kurt indignado.

-Vamos.-

Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y salieron hacia la planta baja. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos.

-Podrías hacerme un favor. Podrías decirle a Sebastián que está invitado a la boda, y que a Blaine y a mí nos encantaría que viniera.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Bien. Yo se lo digo.- dijo Pedro un poco nervioso.

-Quien es Sebastián?.- pregunto Burt.

De repente todas las miradas estaban sobre Pedro.

-Ese que iba con nosotros al instituto.- dijo Rick. -Está siempre contigo, acaso...-

-Si ese mismo.- lo cortó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió con picardía, mientras Pedro respiraba nuevamente.

-Cuando Kurt quiere es vengativo.- dijo por lo bajo Blaine a su primo.

Pedro hizo una mueca mirando hacia Kurt quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

-Ya me di cuenta.-

Pedro se despidió de todos antes de marcharse. Blaine y Kurt cenaron con toda su familia y con Carla y Rick. Aunque todos estaban inmersos en los preparativos, los novios solo podían mirarse con amor y mucha felicidad. En algunas horas, serian esposos, pero se sentían tranquilos, y enamorados.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

El sol entraba por el ventanal, su rostro sentía el calor brindándole calma, el aroma de las flores se percibía por toda la casa, y cientos de ellas adornaban el jardín dando un toque especial.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo.

Desde que despertó junto a Blaine sentía una emoción muy grande, desayunaron juntos entre besos y caricias. Claudia y su madre estaban muy nerviosas, intentaban aparentar pero iban y venían por toda la casa.

-Estas nervioso?.- pregunto Blaine en su oído, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-No.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Yo estoy ansioso. Aún faltan muchas horas y no puedo dejar de sonreír.- Blaine beso el cuello de su novio sintiendo su aroma.

-Mmmm...yo quiero disfrutar cada segundo.- dijo Kurt dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine lo tomo por la cintura mientras Kurt acariciaba su rostro. Se besaron unos segundos, llenos de amor y ternura, Kurt paso su brazo por detrás de su cuello y Blaine lo atrajo más hacia él, solo mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, contemplando al otro. Rozaron sus narices antes de volver a besarse.

-Sólo un par de horas... y vas a ser mi esposo.- susurro Kurt y beso nuevamente a su novio.

Blaine sonrió, y lo besó varias veces abrazándolo, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Se que están muy emocionados, pero necesito a Kurt unos minutos y luego te lo devuelvo.- dijo Claudia acercándose a ellos.

Se dieron un último beso, y Kurt se fue con su suegra a la planta alta.

Blaine se quedo observándolo con mucho amor. Se giró y miró los diferentes tonos de violetas que se extendían por el jardín. El altar rodeado de flores y de esculturas, parecía salido de un cuento de Hadas. Estaba más que feliz, no podía explicarlo, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Sólo sabía que el amor que sentía por ese hombre que lo acompaño toda su vida, era inmenso, y puro.

\- Blaine. Ve a ducharte. Ya es hora de empezar a prepararse.- dijo Claudia bajando por las escaleras.

-Y Kurt?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Con Elizabeth en mi habitación. Ve a la tuya que en unos minutos estará allí tu padre.- dijo Claudia y beso la frente de su hijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. -No voy a llorar.-

-Te amo mamá.- dijo Blaine y subió las escaleras.

...

-Creo que voy a dejar mi estómago en algún rincón- dijo Blaine muy nervioso.

\- Tranquilo. Es normal estar nervioso el día de tu boda.- dijo Paul parándose al lado de su hijo.

Blaine estaba frente al espejo de su vieja habitación, vestido con su traje de seda negro, observaba su reflejo impecable, sus manos sudaban, y su semblante era muy pálido.

-Tengo algo para ti.- dijo Paul sacando una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo, la abrió y saco de ella dos gemelos de oro. -Son un regalo. Los compre cuando me case con tu madre y los use en nuestra boda, me gustaría que también los uses.-

Blaine tomo las pequeñas piezas y una emoción muy grande lo inundo. Se colocó los gemelos y los observó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá.- dijo Blaine y abrazo a su padre.

-Casarse es un paso muy grande. Cuando decidimos casarnos con tu madre, sabíamos que debíamos hacerlo en secreto. Y ...recuerdo como si fuera hoy ese momento. También recuerdo que cuando me puse los gemelos, deseaba que fuera mi padre el que me los regalara, entonces me prometí a mi mismo regalárselos a mi hijo en su boda.-

-Espero hacer lo mismo algún día.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres...un gran hombre, mucho mejor que yo.-

-Papá...- Blaine abrazo a su padre y una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Paul trago duró e intento no llorar, mientras respiraba profundo.

-Creo que me contagie de tu madre.- dijo sonriendo.

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa muy amplia.

...

-Esto va así.- dijo Elizabeth mientras acomodaba la corbata de Kurt, quien intentaba no arrugar su traje negro de terciopelo.

-Mamá, se usar una corbata.-

-Sí. Y cuando fue la última vez que la anudaste?.- preguntó Elizabeth mirándolo a los ojos. -Te pareces tanto a tu papá.-

-Es gracioso, él piensa que me parezco a ti.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-No. Tú eres más inteligente.-

Elizabeth tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo, sonriendo.

-Eres lo mejor que nos paso a tu papá y a mí. Te amamos mucho.-

-Yo también mamá.- dijo Kurt tomando las manos de su madre.

-Estas nervioso?.- preguntó Elizabeth sentándose sobre la cama.

-No... Estoy muy feliz. Siento que estoy soñando...- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa muy especial.

-Esa carita de enamorado lo dice todo.-

Kurt suspiro, y se observo por última vez en el espejo.

...

Los invitados estaban sentados en el jardín, el juez de paz no había llegado, Blaine estaba impaciente en su habitación, camino por todos lados y Paul ya no sabía cómo calmarlo.

La puerta se abrió y esperaba ver a su madre, pero un elegante Kurt ingreso con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

En el silencio solo se oía sus suspiros y el latir de sus corazones, sus miradas se recorrían mutuamente.

-Bien. Estoy demás aquí. Sólo recuerden que lo esperan abajo.- dijo Paul retirándose de la habitación.

Kurt se acerco a Blaine con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Estas...muy ...muy guapo. Increíblemente guapo.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de ambas manos.

-Y tú estas precioso.- Kurt lo besó unos segundos. -Te amo. Mucho. Muchísimo.-

-Y yo más.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. -Estás listo?.-

-Si.-

...

-Seguramente han escuchado que éste es el paso más importante de sus vidas. Lo que es cierto, pero lo más importante es el compromiso que asumieron hacia el otro antes de tomar ésta decisión. El compromiso a ser felices y a hacer feliz al otro, no solo en los buenos momentos, lo que resulta fácil, sino también cuando las cosas no salen bien. Éste acto que se lleva a cabo el día de hoy es para oficializar ese compromiso.- les dijo el juez de paz a ambos muchachos.

Kurt y Blaine estaban de pie frente al juez, Carla y Rick parados unos pasos más atrás vestidos de un color lavanda brillante, los invitados estaban sentados detrás de ellos, sus padres, y sus amigos en los primeros asientos.

Estaban nerviosos, ansiosos.

-Se que tienen unas palabras preparadas.- dijo el juez sonriendo hacia ambos.

Blaine respiro profundo, un blanco nítido se formo en su mente y todo lo que pensaba decir desapareció. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, la mirada profunda que tantos suspiros le había robado estaba expectante sobre él.

-Te amo desde que tengo noción del tiempo. De diferentes maneras, durante el transcurso de todos estos años, siempre estuviste, y ...creo que te lo dije muchas veces, pero realmente siempre fuiste una parte de mí, no me imaginaba en algún lugar sin ti, y por eso quiero un futuro juntos, a tu lado, no me importa donde, deseo hacerte feliz y ser feliz contigo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt tenía sus ojos acuosos, una sonrisa amplia y su mirada cristalina expresaba más que cualquier palabra dicha.

-Yo nunca pensé que sería posible ser más feliz de lo que era, hasta que me pediste matrimonio. Cuando decidimos comenzar con nuestra relación, fue un desafío, y desde ese día creí en el amor gracias a ti, siempre estuvimos al lado del otro, sin importar nada, me apoyaste y te apoye en todo lo que hicimos, cuando te necesite, estuviste ahí, y tu amor, nuestro amor. Te amo y, quiero construir un futuro contigo también, no importa lo que pasé... siempre voy a amarte.-

Blaine se moría de ganas de besarlo, y es probable que el juez haya seguido hablando, pero sus sentidos se perdieron en un remolino de emociones, y solo podía ver a Kurt.

-...entonces...si ambos están de acuerdo y por propia voluntad, pasemos a firmar el acta.- dijo el juez entregando un bolígrafo a Kurt.

Con una sonrisa y ni un vestigio de duda o nerviosismo, Kurt firmo el gran libro frente a él.

Le entrego el bolígrafo a Blaine quien lo tomó sonriendo, y en ese papel imprimió su nombre junto al que a partir de ese momento seria su esposo.

-Muy bien. ...ahora...,- dijo el juez haciendo una pausa. -los declaro esposos.-

Ambos sonrieron, Blaine se acercó y beso a su esposo. Se besaron unos segundos, sin siquiera notar que todo sus amigos y familiares estaban allí, hasta que los aplausos los trajeron a la realidad nuevamente.

Juntaron sus frentes y no había palabras que explicaran sus sentimientos. Solo las sonrisas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

Se giraron tomados de la mano para poder ver a sus padres emocionados. Elizabeth se acerco a ellos y los abrazo a ambos, los sostuvo abrazados hasta que llego Paul y Claudia para saludarlos. Burt estaba de pie con su muleta, cuando abrazo a Kurt, comenzó a llorar, Blaine seguía tomado de la mano de su flamante esposo.

Sonriendo saludaron a todos los invitados, se despidieron del Juez, y entraron a la sala, la música suave de una banda tocando resonó en toda la casa.

Cada uno se ubico en su asiento, durante la fiesta y el agasajo, ambos esposos saludaron uno a uno a todos los invitados en sus mesas, las miradas entre ellos y los besos estaban siempre presentes.

Toda la noche disfrutaron de la música, el hermoso momento quedo impregnado en sus memorias, la casa estaba repleta de personas que los amaban, sus amigos desde la infancia, compañeros de estudio y de fútbol, y su familia, esas personas que hicieron todo lo posible para que esta noche y todo el tiempo desde que comenzó su relación, los apoyaron y acompañaron sin prejuicios.

-Felicidades.- dijo Sebastián acercándose a Blaine.

-Gracias.- Blaine lo observo algo desconfiado.

Sebastián miro hacia donde estaba Kurt hablando con unos amigos, cuando éste se giro, su mitrada recayó en Blaine con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Se nota que son muy felices. Me alegro por ustedes, y gracias por la invitación.- dijo Sebastián con un tono sincero.

-Sí, lo somos. Después de toda mi infancia y adolescencia, pretendo vivir hasta mi vejez con él. Y espero poder hacerlo feliz como se merece.- dijo Blaine observando a su esposo.

-Estoy seguro que lo serán. Se aman. Mientras exista eso, el resto...no será un problema.- dijo Sebastián.

Blaine lo miro extrañado, uno de sus grandes problemas en el pasado estaba hablándole de amor en éste momento. Negó con su cabeza despejando el pensamiento irónico, mientras Elizabeth se acercaba a él.

-Mi querido yerno. Vamos a sacar unas fotos familiares.- dijo un tanto risueña Elizabeth.

Blaine sonrió y agradeció internamente que su suegra lo rescatara de tan extraña conversación con Sebastián. Y aunque tenía más que seguro, por las miradas y la cercanía de Pedro y Sebastián ya sin tanto cuidado, que ellos tenían una relación, se sentía incómodo hablando con él.

Las fotos, la torta, la banda tocando, y una gran fiesta fue lo que todos disfrutaron hasta la madrugada.

...

Elizabeth estaba descalza, sentada junto a Burt en un sofá, Claudia estaba preparando café y Paul despedía a los miembros de la banda. Una música suave y tranquila sonaba en el reproductor de música, todos los invitados ya se habían retirado, la sala era un gran desorden de mesas y sillas por doquier, globos, restos de comida y papel picado.

-Estoy desarmado. Pero nunca me divertí tanto.- dijo Paul sentándose en un sillón individual.

-Burt se durmió tres veces.- dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia su esposo que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me dormí. Solo descansaba la vista.-

-Creo que en cuanto toquemos la cama, ninguno de nosotros se levantara por tres días mínimo.- dijo Claudia con una bandeja con tazas de café.

Elizabeth miró por el ventanal hacia el jardín en donde estaban Kurt y Blaine bailando, tenían sus miradas en el otro con una gran sonrisa. Llevaban así varios minutos, ellos decidieron dejarlos solos para que disfrutarán de ese momento. Su momento.

Elizabeth respiro profundo reprimiendo sus lágrimas, su hijo era un hombre casado. Feliz por él y por Blaine sonrió de lado con nostalgia, Claudia también centro su mirada en su hijo con el mismo sentimiento.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, las luces del jardín se estaban apagando, se podía oír la suave música y por lo bajo el murmullo desde la sala. Kurt no podía despegar su vista de su esposo, tenía sus manos en la nuca de Blaine, acariciando sus cabellos, sabiendo que a él le encantaba que hiciera eso, por su parte, Blaine lo sujetaba por la cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro de su esposo, no tenían sus cuerpos pegados, pero se mecían lentamente bailando a un ritmo que solo ellos imponían, sus ojos fijos en el rostro del otro, adorándose mutuamente entre sonrisas.

Kurt rozó su nariz con la de Blaine y hundió su rostro en el cuello de éste, abrazándolo, después de unos minutos notaron que el sol estaba saliendo.

-Vamos a casa.- susurro Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt en el cuello de éste sin querer moverse.

Blaine movió su rostro para ver el de su esposo y poder besarlo, perdiéndose en ese beso.

Cuando se separaron, tomó la mano de Kurt y lo guió hasta la sala donde sus padres estaban conversando. Paul insistió en llevarlos a su casa en su auto.

Ni bien entraron por la puerta Blaine abrazo a Kurt y luego lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Mi esposo.- dijo Blaine.

-Para Siempre.-


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-No te duermas.- pidió Kurt mientras besaba el cuello de Blaine.

Estaban en la cama, habían pasado todo el día haciendo el amor y para Kurt su noche de bodas, que en realidad era de día, no había terminado.

-Es probable que te quedes viudo si no duermo.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Mmmmh!...pero ya dormimos.-

-Una hora nada mas.- dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt que estaba sobre él.

-No tengo sueño.- Kurt beso su cuello.

-Sí, me di cuenta. No sé de donde sacas tanta energía, es pasado el medio día.-

-Pero no quiero dormir,... quiero que me hagas el amor.- susurro Kurt en su oído.

-Me gustaría estar despierto para satisfacer a mi esposo.-

Kurt sonrió. Comenzó a besar su hombro, bajando por su torso hasta llegar a su ingle, paso su lengua por el miembro de su esposo mientras éste gemía y movía involuntariamente su pelvis, lo introdujo en su boca subiendo y bajando hasta que Blaine bajo su mano y la coloco sobre la cabeza de Kurt empezando a mover sus caderas.

Kurt se incorporó mirando pícaramente a su esposo quien estaba notablemente excitado.

-Ya estas despierto?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose a un lado de él.

Blaine se acerco con cierta desesperación tomándolo de la nuca mientras lo besaba con intensidad. Recostó a Kurt sin apartarse de él, y se ubico entre sus piernas haciendo fricción entre ambos. Kurt estaba tan necesitado como él y enredo sus piernas por su cintura, Blaine busco un preservativo, se incorporó y se lo coloco mirando a su esposo.

-Que querés?.- pregunto Blaine colocándose nuevamente entre sus piernas y acercándose a su rostro.

-Que me hagas lo que quieras.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

Blaine se acerco a su boca sin tocarlo.

-Eso es muy tentador.-

Blaine no lo beso dejándolo confundido, en cambio se sentó entre sus piernas, separándolas, lo tomó por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo lento, mirándolo a los ojos, y una vez dentro de él lo embistió con fuerza.

Kurt se aferro a las sabanas, cada embestida golpeaba ese punto dentro de él volviéndolo loco de placer, Blaine tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en su propia necesidad, sus dedos enterrados en las caderas de su esposo sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Kurt amaba eso, hacer que Blaine perdiera todos los sentidos.

Sintió a Kurt tensarse, los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, movió sus caderas mientras embestía mas profundo haciéndolo gritar de placer. Sus miradas se encontraron y era lo más erótico que vio en su vida, lo embistió más rápido hasta que Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás gritando mientras lo invadía su orgasmo. Siguió moviéndose con más lentitud, se colocó sobre Kurt y busco su boca, se besaron entre gemidos, no dejó de embestirlo en ningún momento y volvió a retomar el ritmo anterior. Sabía que no duraría mucho, tomó el miembro de Kurt y lo acaricio hasta que un segundo orgasmo lo alcanzo, haciéndolo desesperarse por liberarse también.

Definitivamente no tenía mas fuerzas. Kurt estaba abrazado a él, visiblemente satisfecho, él también lo estaba y con una sonrisa pero era probable que no pudiera moverse nunca más. Cerró sus ojos, abrazo con más fuerza a su esposo y descanso.

...

-No van a venir.- dijo Burt sentado en la cocina de su casa.

-Hace dos días que no llaman, ni se sabe nada.- dijo Claudia preparando una fuente de comida para cenar.

-Solo a nosotros se nos ocurre que van a venir a cenar dos días después de su boda. Dudo que se hayan levantado de la cama.- dijo Elizabeth mirando a sus invitados y a su esposo.

-Bueno. Es su luna de miel, no.- razonó Paul.

-No, me dijeron que se van de luna de miel el fin de semana que viene.- comento Burt tomando un trozo de pan de la mesa.

-Todos hicimos lo mismo cuando recién nos casamos.- dijo Claudia entendiendo la situación de los recién casados.

-Nosotros no. Burt se fue a trabajar al día siguiente.- Elizabeth clavo su mirada sobre su esposo.

-Era el único que tenía el remolcador. Todos me llamaban a mí, que podía hacer.- se defendió Burt.

-Decir que no.- dijo Elizabeth.

Paul y Claudia se miraban negando con la cabeza, en ese momento Kurt y Blaine entraron por la puerta tomados de la mano y muy felices. Resplandecían de felicidad, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, todo en ellos demostraba la felicidad que sentían.

-Hola.- dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Paul.

Claudia abrazo a Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt. Elizabeth sonreía al ver a su hijo tan feliz.

Saludaron a sus padres y se sentaron en la mesa, era más que obvio que estaban en su burbuja de amor, no se soltaron de la mano en ningún momento y sus miradas y besos furtivos estuvieron presentes toda la noche.

-Y Pedro?, saben algo de él?.- pregunto Blaine mientras tomaba un café.

-Se fue del pueblo con ese muchacho. Es...es el novio o algo así?.- pregunto curioso Paul.

Blaine miro a Kurt sin saber que responder. Pedro no había hablado de su relación y no quería ser imprudente.

-No lo sé. No me dijo eso.- respondió Blaine. En parte era verdad lo que decía, Pedro nunca dijo que eran novios con Sebastián.

-Rick... Rick me dijo que sí, que eran novios y al parecer están viviendo juntos, acá, en el pueblo alquilaron un departamento y estaban juntos. Me dijo que hace muchos meses estaban en una relación.- comento Burt.

Kurt y Blaine negaban con su cabeza, si había alguien chismoso en el pueblo era su amigo Rick.

Paul se quedo con la boca abierta observando a su consuegro, al igual que Claudia.

-Sabias eso?. Mi hermano lo sabe?.- pregunto Paul a Blaine.

-Mmmmh,...papá...si, el tío lo sabe, la tía también. Pero Pedro...esta enamorado, y es feliz.-

-Me dijo Rick que ese muchacho te trajo problemas con Kurt.- dijo Burt mirando a Blaine.

-No lo puedo creer. No sabe callar nada Rick.- protestó enojado Kurt.

-Eso es parte del pasado. Es...nada.- dijo Blaine incómodo.

-Problemas?, de que tipo?.- pregunto Elizabeth mirando a Kurt.

-De ningún tipo. Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine miró a su esposo y beso su mano, intentando calmarlo.

Claudia estaba totalmente perdida en la conversación pero le causo ternura el gesto de su hijo.

-Y como llevan la vida de casados?.- pregunto Claudia.

-Muy bien. Muy felices.- dijo sonriendo Blaine observando a Kurt.

-Bueno, ustedes ya estaban conviviendo antes de casarse, se les hará más fácil.- dijo Paul.

-Mas fácil?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí. Cuando nos casamos con Claudia...fue difícil. Los primeros meses íbamos bien pero luego comenzaron los problemas.-

-Si?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estudiábamos y trabajamos, al menos hasta que me quede embarazada.- dijo Claudia.

-Eso es cierto. Cuando naciste nos separamos con Burt. Estuvimos un par de meses así, hasta que decimos volver. Cada tanto duerme en el sillón de la sala.- dijo Elizabeth.

-No es así!. Duermo en el taller.- dijo sonriendo Burt.

Todos rieron ante el comentario. Kurt y Blaine se miraron compartiendo la misma idea. Ellos deseaban poder llegar a formar una familia como la formaron sus padres. Y pondrían todo de sí para ser felices y llegar a conseguirlo.

...

La Navidad había llegado, esa media noche era la primera que pasaban como esposos. Desde su boda no habían parado de trabajar y estudiar, el taller de Blaine ya estaba en marcha. No fue fácil, pero supieron enfrentar el nuevo desafío. Kurt termino de cursar su carrera, lo que implicaba que el año entrante comenzaría la universidad, Blaine también termino de cursarla, pero a diferencia de su esposo, tenía muchas materias por rendir.

Burt y Rick se habían acostumbrado a verlos tan melosos entre ellos, más que antes, Kurt se turnaba entre ambos talleres, el de su padre y el de su esposo, hasta que en ambos hubieron nuevos mecánicos. Blaine y su suegro eligieron el nuevo personal, aunque bajo la mirada de Kurt, Rick siguió trabajando con Burt, pero de vez en cuando pasaba a saludar por el nuevo taller de su amigo.

La noche buena era todo un suceso, más allá de la cenar con toda la familia junta, para ellos era especial, su primer navidad como esposos.

Entre caricias, besos y miradas de amor, transcurrió toda la cena, sus padres sonreían y bromeaban sobre ellos, y se preguntaban cuánto tiempo más estarían tan cariñosos.

Obviamente después de festejar con su familia y luego en el bar con sus amigos, ambos esposos vivieron su festejo en privado en su pequeña casa.

Durante esas semanas anteriores, habían recibido varias llamadas de Pedro, al parecer se encontró con sus padres en un viaje y presento a Sebastián oficialmente como su novio, lo cual no fue bien recibido por ellos, pero como era de esperar tampoco afecto mucho a Pedro ni a Sebastián. Ellos estaban viviendo juntos en New York y eran muy felices.

Después de dos semanas de insistencia por parte de Kurt, Blaine tuvo que aceptar una cena los cuatro juntos la próxima vez que visitaran el pueblo.

Ya eran pasada las tres de la tarde, habían acordado encontrarse con su familia en la costa del río a la una pero no pudieron levantarse temprano. Cuando llegaron estaban todos disfrutando como lo hacían habitualmente en los días festivos.

Elizabeth los había invitado a almorzar, lo cual no sucedió ya que llegaron a la madrugada del bar e hicieron el amor hasta que amaneció.

Sus padres ya no se preocupaban por si estaban bien los días que desaparecían, ya que era más que obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

Pedro llego una hora más tarde, tomado de la mano de Sebastián, sus miradas lo decían todo, y sus sonrisas.

Disfrutaron con su familia y amigos toda la tarde, nadaron hasta la otra orilla del río, se sentaron a descansar mientras observaban el paisaje.

Tendidos en el césped y apoyados en sus codos, miraban como Elizabeth servía un jugo fresco a Paul y a Claudia. Burt ya no tenía el yeso en su pierna, y disfrutaba con sus pies inmersos en el agua del rio. Rick y Carla estaban en el río junto a Pedro y Sebastián.

-Crees que dentro de veinte años podremos cruzar el río nadando?.- pregunto Blaine mientras jugueteaba con sus pies y los de Kurt.

-Espero que sí. No creo que estemos tan acabados para los cuarenta años.- dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

Sus miradas se centraron en el otro por unos segundos hasta que Blaine se acerco al rostro de su esposo y lo beso con ternura.

-Estoy seguro que para ese entonces estaremos más preocupados por nuestros hijos.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo observo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Te amo.-

-Yo te amo mas.- dijo Blaine volviendo a besar a su esposo.

Se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron observando el río. Ese río que los vio crecer, jugar y enamorarse, una y otra vez. Ese río que hoy, era el testigo de su amor y su deseo de un futuro juntos.

...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Una brisa tibia recorría todo el pueblo. La ventanilla de su auto estaba abierta, mientras él observaba su antigua casa. Ese hogar que compartió tantos años con Kurt. La añoranza lo recorrió nuevamente.

Una muchacha salió por la puerta junto a su novio, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el centro del pueblo.

Blaine encendió el auto dando una última mirada con mucha nostalgia hacia la pequeña casa.

Ya habían pasado veinte años, a veces volvía a pasar por la casa que ya tenía nuevos dueños. Se habían mudado con Kurt a una casa mas grande, su familia había crecido gracias a la llegada de Magui, ella tenía dieciséis años ya, pero llegó a sus vidas cuando tenía seis, y desde ese momento sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Detuvo el auto frente al río, se bajo y quedo observando el lugar. El pueblo había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan pequeño y estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Él tenía dos talleres, uno en el pueblo y otro en la ciudad vecina, seguía siendo socio con Burt y se veían muy seguido.

Ya era cerca del mediodía y su hija llegaría del colegio para almorzar, así que subió a su auto y recorrió el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Desde hacia un tiempo había empezado a cocinar, no lo hacía bien, pero Magui se canso de la comida comprada.

-Papá!.-

-Aquí estoy!.- dijo Blaine desde la cocina.

Magui dejo su bolso en el suelo y se quito las zapatillas.

Beso a su padre en la mejilla y sentó en la mesada.

-Hola linda.- saludo Blaine mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Magui tomo una galleta y miraba a su padre mientras comía.

-Estas triste no?.- pregunto Magui. -Se que extrañas a papá, pero a él no le gustaría verte así. Además es tu cumpleaños papá, los abuelos vendrán esta noche a festejar.-

-No quiero festejar nada, tengo cuarenta años!.- dijo Blaine suspirando.

-Bueno pero vamos a festejar igual... Fuiste a la casa no?, por eso estas así.?.-

-Solo pase por casualidad.- se excuso en vano Blaine. -a qué hora vuelves de entrenar?.-

-Vuelvo a la noche, tengo que encontrarme con Mara para un proyecto del colegio.- dijo Magui.

-Con Mara o con Tito?.- pregunto Blaine con una mueca de molestia.

-Tony papá, mi novio se llama Tony. Y no, no lo veo hasta la noche.- dijo en tono de reproche Magui.

-Tony, Tito da igual el nombre, no me cae bien.-

Magui suspiro enojada y se bajo de la mesada.

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa.- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Si había algo que odiaba Blaine era al tal Tony. Para él era solo un "roba hija" que intentaba caerle bien para que aprobara la relación que tenia con Magui.

Respiro profundo y siguió con su trabajo.

-Iras al taller a la tarde?.- pregunto Magui desde su habitación.

-Sí. Luego vuelvo a la noche.- respondió Blaine.

Era increíble que su hija lo controlara más que él a ella. En algún momento los roles cambiaron y el hijo término siendo él.

...

Durante toda la tarde trabajo en su taller, más allá que tenía bastante personal para hacerse cargo de todo, él necesitaba ocupar su mente, ya que en lo único que pensaba era en el pasado y los momentos felices que vivió con Kurt.

Termino bastante tarde. Llego a su casa y se dio una ducha, reviso los mensajes en la contestadora, durante todo el día lo habían saludado casi toda su familia.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y un murmullo bastante parecido a una discusión le dio la pauta que Burt y Elizabeth habían llegado.

-Hola Blaine.- saludo muy amable Elizabeth. -Feliz Cumpleaños.-

-Gracias.- dijo sonriendo Blaine dejando pasar a Elizabeth y a su esposo.

-Traje vino.- comentó Burt y le entrego una botella de vino.

-Gracias Burt.-

-A él le sube la presión a sí que no va a tomar.- dijo secamente Elizabeth.

-No sos mi madre mujer.- respondió Burt.

Blaine río por lo bajo, esta situación se repetía siempre que se encontraban.

Magui llego pocos minutos después con una torta en sus brazos, la había comprado para festejar el cumpleaños de su papá, Claudia y Paul llegaron poco después con varios regalos para su hijo.

-Los tíos no llegaron?.- pregunto Magui.

-Me mandaron un mensaje, al parecer a Rick se le rompió el auto y vienen en taxi.- dijo Blaine.

-Que poco animo hijo. Qué te pasa?.- pregunto Claudia.

-Y que le va a pasar!.- dijo Magui acercándose y abrazándolo. -Animo papá. No quiero que estés triste.-

-Ok, ok.- dijo Blaine.

-Ya está la mesa preparada.- dijo Elizabeth.

El timbre sonó y Magui atendió la puerta saludando a un jocoso Rick junto a Carla quien estaba esperando a su tercer hijo. Alex y Joaquín se llevaban seis años entre ellos y aunque Carla juro no volver a tener hijos, estaba embarazada de seis meses de su primer hija.

Mientras los niños jugaban con todos los adornos de la casa, Magui se puso al día con su tía Carla, Blaine se entretuvo con Rick y ni siquiera noto cuando llego el novio de su hija, el cual lo saludo amablemente, aunque él prefería que no estuviera allí.

Blaine fue a la cocina y se detuvo en la heladera, vio una foto en donde estaba Magui, Kurt y él junto al río, era imposible no sentir nostalgia, en cierta forma quería volver el tiempo atrás cuando Magui era una niña.

La puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe haciendo saltar de susto a los invitados.

-Madre mía. Que calor hace!.- dijo Kurt ingresando a su casa con varias bolsas en sus manos.

Blaine miró hacia donde estaba su esposo y sonrió muy feliz.

-Hola a todos.- dijo Kurt y camino hacia su esposo tomándolo del rostro para besarlo. -Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor.-

-Pensé que te habías olvidado. No venias mañana a la noche?.- pregunto confundido Blaine.

-Adelante el viaje no quería perderme el cumpleaños de mi hermoso esposo.- dijo Kurt besando nuevamente a Blaine.

-Hola papá, la cena esta lista.- dijo Magui y abrazo a su padre.

-Ahora vamos.- respondió Kurt tomando de la mano a su esposo llevándolo a la cocina. -Me contó un pajarito que estabas triste. Fuiste a nuestra vieja casa?.-

-Me gusta pasar por ahí. No puedo evitarlo, fuimos muy felices allí.-

-Y no lo somos ahora?.- pregunto mirando a los ojos a Blaine.

-Sí, claro. Pero viajas mucho y te extraño.-

-Me fui una semana Blaine, no puedo dejar los clientes tirados y además esta Magui todo el día aquí .- dijo Kurt sacando una gaseosa de la heladera.

-No. Esta todo el día con el avatar ese.-

-Tony. Se llama Tony, y es el novio.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, bueno. Lo trajo para mi cumpleaños.-

Kurt abrazo a su esposo y hundió su rostro en su cuello, Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor de éste y sonrió al sentir la respiración suave de Kurt.

-Te extrañe. Mucho, mucho.- dijo Kurt en un tono suave.

-Yo también. Pero cuando me llamaste para decirme que llegabas mañana y que no olvide que Magui tenía clases a la tarde, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños.- dijo Blaine.

-Como voy a olvidarme. Quería darte una sorpresa, por eso le pedí a Magui que organizara esta cena. En todos estos años nunca me olvide de ninguna fecha especial, menos del día en que nació el amor de mi vida.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con mucho amor.

Blaine volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa.

Magui entro a la cocina con una media sonrisa y abrazo a Kurt.

-Compre la torta, pero está escondida del tío Rick.-

-Está bien. Enseguida vamos a la mesa, empiecen a comer ustedes.-

-El abuelo Burt ya empezó.- dijo Magui saliendo de la cocina.

Kurt le dio un último beso muy intenso a Blaine dejándolo sin aliento.

-Después te doy el resto.- dijo Kurt guiñando un ojo.

Blaine sonrió bobamente y salió rumbo al comedor de la mano de su esposo.

Cenaron en familia, la que crecía conforme pasaban los años, junto con el amor y la felicidad que sentían por estar unidos después de veinte años de casados.

...

Suspiro mientras se observaba en el espejo, sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez su reflejo.

-Estas perfecto papá.- dijo Magui sentada en un pequeño sillón de la habitación.

-Mmmmh!...perfectamente viejo.- dijo Blaine.

-Tienes unos esplendidos setenta años.- dijo Magui.

-Setenta y uno.- la corrigió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, notando sus arrugas. Busco una pequeña caja donde tenía los gemelos de oro, se los coloco y sonrió.

-Es increíble que para festejar de sus cincuenta años de aniversario decidieran casarse nuevamente.-

-Necesitamos ésto. Pasaría cincuenta años más con él.- dijo Blaine reflexionando sobre su comentario.

Sabía que ambos ya no eran jóvenes, y la edad traía sus problemas y sus limitaciones. Sintió algo en su pecho y llevo su mano hacia él, Magui se levanto asustada y se acerco a su padre.

-Es el teléfono, lo puse en vibrador.- dijo Blaine atendiendo el celular. -Hola!.-

-Hola querido primo, como estas?.- pregunto un tanto exaltado Pedro.

-Muy bien, y tú?, como está tu pierna?.- pregunto Blaine.

-La pierna mejor, ya casi no me duele, pero tengo inflamada la próstata así que no puedo sentarme.-

-Me imagino que es una tortura. Como esta Sebastián?.-

-Se hace el sordo. Dice que reclamo mucho. Llevamos casi cincuenta años y ahora se queja. Me voy a separar y a buscarme un novio más joven.-

Blaine lanzo una carcajada.

-Y quien va a quererte con ochenta años y la próstata inflamada?.- preguntó sonriendo Blaine.

-Oye!. Te olvidas que soy el rey del sexo, el yoga no les ayudo?. Porque a mi si.-

-Sí, si. Ayudo mucho.- dijo Blaine un tono más bajo.

-Y Kurt?, que opina?.- pregunto de manera graciosa Pedro.

-Qué opina sobre qué?.-

-Sobre el clima...Qué opina sobre el yoga?.-

-Le encanta. Ok. Tengo que dejarte. Mi hija está aquí y te envía un beso.- dijo Blaine mirando a su hija.

-Ah!. Mis saludos a la princesa y Sebastián también envían sus saludos.-

-Gracias. Nos vemos en navidad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí. Allí estaremos, que tengan una hermosa boda y muchas felicidades a tu querido Kurt.-

-Gracias. Adiós.-

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al menor de sus nietos.

-Abuelo. Pregunta el abuelo si estás bien.- dijo el pequeño algo aburrido.

-Dile que estoy bien.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-A veces papá exagera.- dijo Magui negando con su cabeza.

El pequeño cerró la puerta y salió caminando por el pasillo, entro a otra habitación y capto la mirada de Kurt.

-El abuelo dice que está bien.- dijo el pequeño.

-Gracias amor.- dijo Kurt y se giro para ver a través del ventanal a los invitados en el jardín de su casa.

-Debe estar ansioso.- dijo Carla mientras tomaba un té sentada junto a una mesa.

-Siempre está ansioso.-

Kurt dejo su vagar su mente en los recuerdos, en esos momentos en los que fue feliz junto a Blaine, sus viajes, sus alegrías y tristezas. Su mente se perdió unos segundos en su juventud.

-Magui, llévale los gemelos a tu padre...- dijo Kurt girándose y observando a Carla. -lo siento, a veces mis pensamientos me confunden.-

-Está bien. A todos nos pasa. Estamos grandes Kurt, yo me equivoco los nombres de mis hijos, ni te digo los de mis nietos.-

-A veces tengo miedo de abandonar mi cordura.- dijo Kurt acercándose a su amiga tomando una taza de té.

-Que dijo el médico?.-

-Que no me preocupe. Y que deje a Blaine comer dulces, puedes creer que se quejo con el doctor que no lo dejo comer dulces.-

-Kurt,...le pediste a todos tus nietos que no le den caramelos ni nada dulce.- dijo Carla.

-Sí, y el único que no lo hace es Rick.- se quejo Kurt.

Carla sonrió, y se puso de pie.

-Estas muy guapo.- dijo Carla mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

-Gracias.-

La puerta se abrió muy despacio dejando entrar a Blaine junto a su hija.

-Siempre hermoso.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt se acerco con una sonrisa y con el paso lento, tomo el rostro de su esposo y lo beso en los labios.

-Estas listo.- pregunto Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt.

-Sí. Siempre.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa soñadora.

...

Gracias infinitas a mi amiga Luciana, a Maria Soledad, Benjamín, Jeny, Agar, Littleporcelana, Marcella, Beatriz, a Angie y a todos los que leyeron y apreciaron la histora.


	21. Chapter 21

La casa era enorme, la sala se conectaba al comedor, la cocina era, lo que Kurt llamo "soñada", unas escaleras daban al segundo piso, que tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños, un jardín bastante grande en el fondo de la casa y otro pequeño en el frente.

Era muy grande, Blaine caminaba detrás de Kurt mientras escuchaba a vendedora hablar maravillas de lo amplio y cómodo del lugar, que podía ser su nuevo hogar. No quería mudarse, sabía que debían hacerlo pero no se sentía a gusto.

-Que te pereció?.- pregunto Kurt cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Grande.- dijo Blaine sentándose en el sofá.

-No te gusta verdad?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose a su lado.

-Es muy grande...no podemos ampliar ésta en vez de mudarnos?.-

\- Blaine, la casa es pequeña, para nosotros dos está bien, pero si queremos seguir con lo de la adopción tenemos que mudarnos... o no quieres seguir?.- pregunto un poco angustiado Kurt.

-Claro que quiero seguir. Quiero que tengamos un hijo, pero...hace un año que estamos con los papeles y tal vez estemos más tiempo, no tenemos que mudarnos ahora.-

-Y cuando vamos a hacerlo?. Si no quieres hacer ésto solo dímelo y ya.- dijo Kurt levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Kurt,...- Blaine se puso de pie y camino hacia su esposo. -Planificamos ésto juntos, si?. Una familia, nuestra. Amo esa idea, porque te amo y quiero hacerlo, pero también amo ésta casa, aquí somos felices y es donde decidimos empezar nuestra vida juntos, ...no sé, no quiero alejarme de aquí.-

Kurt lo observaba triste.

-Es eso, o es porque yo te arrastro a todo ésto?.-

Blaine se acerco a él y lo tomo por la cintura.

-Te amo, y siempre me dejo arrastrar a todo lo que se te ocurre, pero ésto...tener hijos contigo, es lo que más quiero.-

Kurt lo abrazo y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Blaine.

-Tenemos que mudarnos, se que amas ésta casa, pero no hay lugar para un niño aquí. Podemos seguir viendo casas hasta que te guste alguna, pero no podemos quedarnos.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine suspiro, tomo el rostro de su esposo y lo beso con ternura.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Kurt estaba preocupado porque creía que estaba presionando a Blaine para hacer algo que tal vez era apresurado, supuso que debía esperar unos meses más. Hacia un año que habían presentado los papeles para la adopción, pero siempre estaban en la misma situación y en las entrevistas con los psicólogos del juzgado, les habían anticipado que el trámite de adopción podía tardar años.

Blaine por su parte sentía que era egoísta, no quería mudarse, pero sabía que Kurt tenía razón, y si deseaban ampliar su familia, debían hacerlo.

Se giro en la cama y abrazo a Kurt por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Kurt tomó las manos de su esposo presionándolo más a él.

...

-Estas en casa?.- pregunto Blaine por teléfono.

-Sí, recién llegue. Olvide llevar a sellar un papel al banco y tuve que volver. Vienes a almorzar?-

-Mmmh, no, me gustaría que nos encontremos en mi taller, puedes venir?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bueno, quieres que almorcemos allí, me muero de hambre.-

-Está bien. Te espero.-

Blaine cortó la llamada y guardo una carpeta con papeles en el cajón de su escritorio, sonrió y salió de su oficina, en su taller.

A los pocos minutos llego Kurt, lucía cansado. Se abrazo a él de manera cariñosa.

-Estoy muy agotado.- dijo Kurt.

-Y aun tienes que volver al estudio?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, el contador nuevo no está muy al tanto de los clientes y confunde los datos, terminan llamándome a mí-

-Bueno, cuando empecé con el taller también tenía ese problema, pero después se normalizo todo.- dijo Blaine caminando de la mano hacia la oficina.

-Sí, pero si se equivocaban, tú los ayudabas y ya. Cuando me llaman a mí, ya están todos los papeles firmados pero con otro nombre, y se dan cuenta cuando en el banco rechazan los papeles.- dijo Kurt.

-Eso es porque siempre estas detrás de ellos, cuando uno delega, no tiene que estar todo el tiempo revisando lo que hacen.-

-Dices que soy controlador?.- preguntó Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Un poco.- dijo sonriendo Blaine. -Y el mejor contador del país.-

Blaine beso a su esposo una vez dentro de la oficina, Kurt se perdió unos instantes en el beso.

-Pedí algo para comer.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt le dio un beso y se sentó frente al escritorio de su esposo.

-Necesito tu ayuda con unos papeles, tengo que firmarlos pero quiero estar seguro antes.- dijo Blaine buscando la carpeta que estaba en su escritorio.

-Es un contrato?. No me dijiste que ibas a contratar más personas.-

Blaine le dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y Kurt comenzó a leerlos frunciendo el ceño.

-Estos son los papeles de la casa que vimos ayer. No entiendo.- dijo Kurt confundido mirando a su esposo.

-Bueno, no esta tan mal la casa, y hable con la vendedora esta mañana para que me deje revisar el contrato de compra, si aún te gusta la idea, deberíamos firmarlo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Estas seguro, podemos ver otras casas o esperar...-

-No, quiero que compremos esa...tienes razón, yo me apegue a nuestra casa porque soy feliz contigo ahí, pero en realidad yo soy feliz donde sea que estés tú.-

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de su esposo.

-Te amo sabes?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Sí, y yo también te amo, por eso me case contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa Blaine.

... Años después

-Nos habrá llamado para decirnos que denegaron nuestro pedido?.- pregunto nervioso Kurt, estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio vacío de su abogada.

-No, porque harían eso?.- pregunto Blaine de pie, leyendo uno de los títulos enmarcados en la pared de la oficina.

-Hace cinco años que estamos en lista de espera...visitamos a Magui durante seis meses y al juez no le interesa firmar los papeles.- dijo Kurt con preocupación.

-No es contra nosotros, todos los que están en lista de espera les pasa igual.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la otra pared.

Kurt lo observo, suspiro con frustración, desde que la abogada los citó para esa mañana no pudo dormir, ni comer nada, tenía un nudo en el estomago, no quería ni pensar en que les dijeran que no podían visitar mas a la pequeña Magui, una niña tan adorable que se había robado el corazón de ambos.

-Lo siento.- dijo la abogada entrando por la puerta, con varias carpetas en su mano. -lamento llegar tarde.-

Blaine se sentó junto a su esposo y ambos la miraron expectantes.

-Tuve que correr al juez por todo el lugar, pero lo conseguí.- dijo ella entregándoles varios papeles. -ven esa firma, es la del juez cediéndoles la custodia de Magui.-

Kurt y Blaine miraron el papel sin creerlo, luego miraron a la abogada quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo créelo.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

-Pues créelo...no es la adopción, pero es el primer paso, allí también está el pedido de posterior adopción pero como ya les explique, deben pasar seis meses como mínimo antes de presentan el pedido.- explicó ella.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, apretó fuerte la mano de su esposo quien lo miro y le sonrió.

-Espero que tengan armada la habitación porque iremos a buscarla mañana...su niña los estará esperando.- dijo ella y Blaine suspiro en un sollozo al igual que Kurt.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche, ansiosos, recorrieron la habitación que habían preparado para la niña, cuidando cada detalle, desde los juguetes, los adornos, cada cosa que compraron para Magui.

Recorrer las calles de regreso del hogar con Magui fue toda una aventura, ella se había acostumbrado a contarles todo lo que sucedía en su día cada vez que la visitaban, pero ella sabía que esta vez no era una visita, esta vez se quedaría en su nueva casa. Ni bien entraron los ojos de Magui se hicieron enormes, tenía entre sus brazos el peluche con forma de conejo que le habían regalado ellos en su segunda visita, nunca lo dejaba, incluso le había puesto nombre.

-Y esta es tu habitación.- dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar.

La cama era enorme y soñada, sus ojos si fijaron en los dibujos de princesas en las paredes y en un cajón en el suelo habían unos diez peluches, Magui estaba encantada mirando todo con fascinación.

-Toda la cama es para mí?.- preguntó Magui mirando con ojos brillantes.

-Sí, toda.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

-Y el señor conejo puede dormir conmigo?.- pregunto nuevamente la niña mirándolos a ambos.

-Si claro, ambos pueden dormir juntos en la cama.- respondió Kurt.

Magui sonrió más ampliamente y se quedo observando la que sería su nueva habitación.

...

El primer cumpleaños de Magui los alcanzo a los tres planificando una fiesta, había pasado un año desde la primera vez que la niña pisó su hogar y aunque no los llamaba papá, estaba feliz en su nuevo hogar.

\- Blaine...donde están los globos?, sacaste el paquete del auto?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo, mientras terminaba de colgar los adornos.

-Sí, los tengo aquí.- dijo Blaine inflando los globos con una maquina especial para eso.

El timbre sonó y ambos entraron en pánico.

-Mamá no pudo traerla tan temprano, me dijo me la llevaría al carrusel.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia la puerta. -Es la abogada.-

Blaine dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la puerta junto a Kurt.

-Buenos días.- dijeron ambos al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, buenos días.- respondió ella y entró a la casa. -Quería darles esto personalmente...están de fiesta?.-

-Oh, sí, es el cumpleaños de Magui.- dijo Blaine.

-Lo siento, olvide la fecha que es hoy, pero tal vez le traje un regalo a los tres.- dijo ella entregándoles una carpeta con papeles.

Blaine la abrió y leyó el primer papel junto a su esposo.

-Es...es...el acta...- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-El acta de adopción, allí están los papeles de Magui también, sus nuevos papeles, ella donde esta?.-

-Con...mi mamá, así podíamos adornar la casa y le dábamos la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros, no creí que salieran tan pronto, pensé que esperaríamos hasta el año entrante.- dijo Kurt muy emocionado.

-Pues, el juez sabe que ustedes son la mejor familia para la niña.- dijo la abogada con una sonrisa. -y ahora me voy, porque tengo que seguir trabajando, los espero mañana en el estudio.-

Blaine la despedido con un abrazo al igual que Kurt, luego que ella se fue ambos se miraron y lloraron de felicidad.

Elizabeth llego a la hora indicada con Magui llena de regalos, cuando la niña vio todo lo que estaba preparado para ella y sus amiguitos, comenzó a dar saltos, Kurt y Blaine estaban muy felices, Burt, Paul y Claudia llegarían en unos minutos, pero debían hablar con Magui primero y a solas.

-...y el peluche se quedo a medio camino pero Elizabeth le dio un golpe a la maquina y logro sacarlo.- contaba Magui mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de eso, Elizabeth hubiera dado vuelta la máquina para sacarlo.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca.

-Tenemos que contarte algo...es muy importante y muy lindo.- dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama de Magui.

Ella se sentó junto a él y Blaine a su lado.

-Ves esto?.- pregunto Blaine mostrándole sus nuevos papeles.

-Es mi nombre... con su apellido!. - dijo la niña emocionada.

-Si amor, legalmente eres nuestra hija.- dijo Kurt intentando no llorar.

-Entonces...ahora puedo decirles papás?.- pregunto Magui con una sonrisa.

-Sí, si quieres...- dijo Blaine, sin querer presionarla.

-Sí, sí quiero...son mi papá,- dijo besando en la mejilla a Blaine. -y mi papá.- y le dio otro beso a Kurt.

-Le voy a contar a Elizabeth!.- Magui se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giro para verlos con un gesto pensativo. -Le puedo decir abuela?.-

-Sí, claro, estoy seguro que está esperando éste momento.- dijo Kurt conteniendo las lágrimas.

Magui salió corriendo hacia la cocina, Blaine tomo por el rostro a su esposo y lo besó con ternura, entre lágrimas de felicidad, sonreían al escuchar a Magui y a Elizabeth hablar.

...

Tres años más tarde todos se reunirían en la casa de Blaine y Kurt, el verano había comenzado y decidieron comprar una pileta para armar en el patio, Rick le había ayudado a Blaine a instalarla mientras que a un par de metros y bajo sombra, Kurt hablaba con Carla que tenía a su primer bebé en brazos.

-Papá!.- dijo Magui acercándose a él con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

-Que sucede amor?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo curioso.

-Papá armo la pileta donde esta mi conejo Chip.- dijo ella con ojos tristes.

Kurt miró hacia donde estaba la pileta y luego a su hija.

-Que conejo?.- pregunto Rick acercándose a ellos.

-Mi primer conejo, le gustaba morder los cables de electricidad y un día se quedo dormido detrás del sofá.- dijo ella mirando a su tío.

-No creo que se haya quedado dormido si mordió un cable con electricidad.- dijo Rick.

-Se quedo dormido.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio. - Blaine, tienes que mover la pileta, ahí está enterrado el conejo.- le dijo a su esposo.

Blaine lo miró y giro sus ojos.

-No parece importarle.- dijo Blaine, la mirada de su esposo y de su hija expresaba más que las palabras. -La estoy llenando!.-

-Muevela.- dijo Kurt serio.

-Rick ven a ayudarme.- dijo Blaine maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Carla río, mientras que Magui jugaba con el bebé, Kurt preparó jugos para todos, y un par de minutos después Elizabeth, Burt, Paul y Claudia llegaron para pasar el día en familia.

Blaine estaba serio, Kurt sabía que se había molestado, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás.

-Estas muy enojado?.- pregunto Kurt al oído de su esposo.

-Si.- dijo Blaine aún serio.

Kurt besó su cuello.

-Y ahora?.- susurro en su oído.

-Algo.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió y apretó su agarre en la cintura de su esposo, besó nuevamente su cuello y pasó su nariz por el mismo lugar.

-Te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho.- dijo Kurt por lo bajo solo para que lo oyera Blaine.

-Y yo también...- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, giro su rostro y beso a Kurt en los labios.- a ambos.- volvió a decir mirando a su pequeña hija.

Kurt sonrió, y apoyo su rostro sobre el hombro de Blaine mirando a Magui, ella les sonrió y se acerco corriendo para abrazarlos a los dos juntos.

Esa era su familia, el regalo que les dio la vida.


End file.
